I Dare You
by myungie
Summary: Done.
1. Chapter 1

Jarum jam masih belum sampai di angka 9 pagi, namun suasana di dalam lingkungan salah satu kampus bergengsi di Korea Selatan, sudah cukup ramai. Satu persatu kendaraan milik mahasiswa mulai memasuki kawasan parkir. Mengingat 90% mahasiswa di kampus ini berasal dari kalangan atas, tidak heran berbagai kendaraan mewah berjejer di tempat parkir.

Satu mobil Ferrari merah, nampak memasuki kawasan parkir dan memposisikan mobilnya di tempat yang masih kosong. Membuat semua yang berada di sekitarnya, terfokus pada mobil tersebut. Bukan karena kemewahan mobilnya, bukan juga karena seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah pemiliknya.

Melainkan karena tempat ia memakirkan mobilnya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, sebuah mobil Audi putih diikuti sebuah motor besar di belakangnya, terparkir di sebelah mobil wanita itu. Dan semua yang ada di tempat itu serasa kehilangan oksigen, ketika si pemilik mobil beserta si pengendara motor, menampilkan wajah tampannya.

"Kau pasti mahasiswi tingkat satu ya?" Tanya si pemilik mobil kepada wanita itu.

"I..iya..." jawab wanita itu terbata-bata. Takut bercampur grogi melihat seorang pria tampan tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Lebih baik kau pindahkan mobilmu sebelum sesuatu yang buruk mendatangimu"

Wanita tersebut membola. "K..kenapa begitu? Ini kan tempat umum"

Pemilik mobil tersebut berdecak malas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat hal tersebut, pengendara motor tadi melangkah maju mendekati wanita itu

"Lakukan itu sekarang atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kuliahmu" ancamnya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Sukses membuat wanita itu bergerak dalam diam, kemudian membawa mobilnya menjauhi tempat itu.

Dan untung bagi wanita itu.

Karena tidak lama setelahnya, suara decitan ban mobil berbarengan dengan suara khas dari knalpot motor, memasuki pendengaran seisi penghuni kampus. Sebagian besar dari mereka nampak tidak terkejut, karena hal seperti ini sudah terjadi setiap pagi.

Semua orang segera menyingkir begitu kedua kendaraan itu mendekati mereka. Tak ada yang berani mengganggu apalagi menghalangi jalannya. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kedua pria tampan tadi. Tentu saja, karena mereka adalah sahabatnya.

Sebuah Harley dengan seorang lelaki yang mengendarainya, sampai terlebih dahulu di tempat parkir. Senyuman miring dengan lesung pipi mendalam, adalah yang pertama ia tampilkan setelah membuka helm di kepalanya. Yang segera disambut oleh ekspresi tak bersahabat dari kedua pria lainnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian hah?" Sahutnya sedikit tersinggung.

"Kami muak melihat senyum bualanmu itu Park"

Bukannya marah, pria yang paling tinggi itu justru terkekeh geli. Sambil bersedekap, dan dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat, ia tatap kedua lelaki di depannya.

"Setidaknya senyum 'bualanku' ini mampu membawa ribuan gadis berbaring di bawahku" bisiknya sombong. Membuat dua yang lain memutar mata dan mendengus keras. Sementara si pria tinggi tertawa puas melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya.

Tawanya mereda ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal di sekitarnya. Kepalanya mengitari ke segala arah, menandakan dirinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Bocah mungil itu belum datang?"

"Mana kami tahu, kau yang lebih sering bersamanya." Ucap salah satu dari lelaki tadi. "Dan berhentilah memanggilnya mungil, kupingku sakit mendengar amukannya"

Pria bermarga Park itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Mulutnya hampir bersuara lagi, sebelum sebuah mobil jaguar keluaran terbaru, melaju kencang dan berhenti di sampingnya. Dengan langkah menawan beserta seringai angkuhnya, sang pemilik turun dari mobilnya.

Tidak hanya para gadis, namun sebagian lelaki juga terpaku menatap sosok rupawan sang pemilik mobil tersebut. Termasuk juga ketiga pria yang berada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Selamat pagi Sehun. Selamat pagi Kai" sapanya ramah pada kedua sahabatnya bergantian. Senyumannya sedikit memudar, ketika bola matanya bergulir pada sosok tinggi disamping Sehun, yang sedang menatapnya lekat saat ini.

"Selamat pagi Dumbo" ucapnya dengan nada mencela. Membuat si pria tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol itu berdecih, kemudian melangkah untuk berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Chanyeol menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya, hingga wajahnya sesajar dengan lelaki manis di depannya.

"Selamat pagi cantik" bisiknya sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman menggoda. Bukannya marah, lelaki di depannya ini justru mendekatkan diri sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Apakah aku harus menunjukkan bukti bahwa aku seorang lelaki?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengarnya, kemudian semakin menundukkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka berdua saling bersentuhan.

"Ide bagus, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekarang di mobilmu?"

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum miring mendengar ajakan sarat makna sensual dari si tinggi. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata, ia mundur mendekati pintu belakang mobilnya. Kemudian berbalik ke belakang, memberikan isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya agar Chanyeol datang mendekatinya.

Setelah dipastikan Chanyeol telah berdiri di sampingnya, ia pun membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Dan tidak hanya Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun yang berdiri sedikit jauh di belakang, menggelengkan kepala tak lama setelah pintu itu dibuka oleh pemiliknya.

Di dalam sana terdapat seorang wanita yang nampak tertidur pulas, hanya dengan jaket si pemilik mobil yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Masih adanya sisa-sisa cairan kental, ditambah aroma khas seks yang menguar di udara, cukup menjadi bukti pergumulan panas baru saja dilakukan oleh keduanya.

Lelaki mungil sang pemilik mobil tersenyum bangga melihat reaksi dari Chanyeol maupun dua sahabatnya yang lain. Ia dekati lelaki tinggi itu, dan sedikit mendongak menatapnya. "Bagaimana? Masih ragu?" tanyanya sombong. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol, ia membawa bibirnya mendekati telinga caplang lelaki itu.

"Mungkin kita perlu melakukan threesome lain waktu" bisiknya sambil memberikan kerlingan mata menggoda pada Chanyeol.

Dan dengan langkah angkuh khas miliknya, si mungil pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

.

.

.

Minggu pertama di awal semester selalu menjadi masa dimana suasana di dalam universitas lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Dan kantin adalah salah satu tempat yang menjadi pusat keramaian saat ini. Tepatnya kantin yang berada di lingkungan Fakultas Ekonomi.

Jelas saja, karena mahasiswa dari fakultas lain, bahkan dari universitas lain, ikut mengunjungi kantin ini. Keempat pria yang duduk di meja pojok kanan, adalah alasan utama mengapa kantin ini selalu ramai.

Keempat pria yang paling disegani sekaligus paling digemari seisi universitas bahkan mungkin se Korea Selatan. Mereka adalah Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Sama-sama berlatar belakang dari keluarga miliyarder dan sama-sama memiliki wajah rupawan.

Dibandingkan dengan Sehun dan Kai, popularitas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidaklah main-main. Hanya dengan menjentikkan jari, mereka bisa menyingkirkan seseorang hanya dalam hitungan menit. Namun meskipun begitu, tidak menyurutkan kerumunan para penggemar untuk mengejar perhatian mereka berdua.

Tidak hanya wanita, bahkan laki-laki pun turut di dalamnya. Khususnya untuk Baekhyun. Dengan wajah mulus bak porselen dan senyum angkuhnya yang seksi, membuat pria-pria dominan saling berebut untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Seolah tak peduli akan pamor Baekhyun yang sering bercinta dengan para wanita cantik.

Ya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah seorang straight. Seorang player sejati. Yang mengaku paling anti dengan hal-hal yang berbau sesama jenis. Bahkan mereka sempat menjauhi Sehun dan Kai, ketika kedua lelaki itu mengakui bahwa mereka menjalin kasih.

Namun seiring waktu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mulai terbiasa meskipun terkadang masih merasa risih melihat interaksi intim keduanya. Seperti saat ini, ketika Kai dan Sehun saling bertatapan mesra, Baekhyun melayangkan sebuah botol kecap ke arah mereka.

"Hei!" Keduanya serempak memekik marah dan melototi Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol yang melihatnya, hanya terkekeh kecil. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri menatap malas ke arah sepasang kekasih itu.

"Tatapan kalian membuatku mual" ucapnya datar "Membuatku membayangkan kalian saling bertatapan seperti itu di atas ranjang. Eww" Baekhyun mengernyit dan memeletkan lidahnya seolah ingin muntah.

Sehun dan Kai menghela nafas bersamaan. "Dasar otakmu saja yang selalu berpikiran kotor" sindir Kai. Baekhyun tidak mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan kembali acara makan siangnya.

"Aku juga merasa aneh" Chanyeol berucap tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga yang lain menoleh ke arahnya. "Maksudku apa yang menarik dari pertemuan dua penis?"

"Uhukk!" Baekhyun tersedak seketika, sedangkan Kai dan Sehun terbelalak mendengar kalimat Frontal dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku benar kan? Demi apapun tidak ada yang lebih nikmat ketika penismu memasuki lubang lembab wanita dengan tangan meremas dada mereka. Kalian harus mencobanya dude!"

"Lelaki juga memiliki lubang Park. Bahkan milik Sehun tak kalah sempitnya dari wanita-wanitamu." Balas Kai tak kalah frontalnya. "Kau lah yang harus mencoba bercinta dengan lelaki"

Baekhyun semakin tersedak dan benar-benar mual saat ini. Meskipun bercinta juga salah satu kegiatan rutinnya, namun membicarakan hal itu di meja makan bukanlah suatu hal yang baik. Maka sebelum kedua lelaki itu membuka mulutnya lagi, Baekhyun segera bertindak.

"DIAMM!" Hardik Baekhyun dengan nada melengking sempurna. Mampu membuat seisi kantin turut diam karena ulahnya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan itu..." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah Kai. "...kupastikan Sehun akan mendapatkan kekasih lelaki yang baru! Mengerti?!" Kai hanya bisa menganguk pasrah karena ia tahu, Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya.

"Dan kau!" Kini Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang ada disebelah kanannya. "Jaga ucapanmu atau aku tak segan-segan membungkam bibir besarmu itu!"

"Tidak masalah" Alis Chanyeol menukik ke atas sambil mendekati wajah Baekhyun. "Asal bibir mungilmu ini yang membungkam mulutku" bisiknya penuh godaan. Seakan tak mau kalah, Baekhyun turut memajukan wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku juga harus mengikat lidahmu agar kau berhenti bicara omong kosong" desis Baekhyun.

"Lakukan saja..." Chanyeol menarik pelan dagu Baekhyun, membuat sedikit celah terbuka pada mulut mungilnya. "...aku mahir dalam bermain lidah" Mereka saling bersitatap sesaat, kemudian saling memandangi bibir sang lawan. Keduanya sudah memajukan wajah masing-masing, sebelum...

"Lihat siapa yang gay disini" ejek Sehun, yang sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menjauhkan diri. "Sudah lah akui saja. Apalagi kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil" timpal Kai. Yang segera menutup mulutnya ketika mendapat pelototan dari mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Daripada bicara omong kosong, lebih baik serahkan kunci mobilmu padaku" ucap Chanyeol pada Kai. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Untuk ap-jangan bilang kau berhasil meniduri dosen muda itu?" Tebak Jongin. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya dan meletakkan di atas meja.

Suara desahan wanita bercampur suara gesekan kulit, terdengar dari ponsel Chanyeol. Itu adalah rekaman ketika dirinya sedang beradu ranjang dengan seorang wanita, yang nyatanya adalah dosen mereka sendiri.

"Aku sungguh beruntung untuk taruhan kita kali ini. Mendapatkan mobilmu.." Chanyeol tersenyum misterius. "... dan mendapatkan seorang perawan" ucapnya bangga.

Kai menatap Chanyeol tak percaya bercampur kagum. Sedikit berat hati ia rogoh kunci mobil dari sakunya, melemparnya ke arah Chanyeol dan ditangkap sempurna oleh lelaki itu.

Hal seperti ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Seakan taruhan menjadi salah satu hobi yang wajib mereka lakukan setiap saat. Dan naasnya, meniduri orang lain adalah hal yang paling sering mereka jadikan bahan taruhan.

"Membosankan" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Menyadari yang lain menatapnya bingung, Sehun berucap kembali. "Taruhan kita. Aku rasa meniduri wanita bukan hal yang sulit bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" lanjutnya lagi.

"Lantas?" tanya Kai yang masih penasaran.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih menantang pada taruhan kita"

"Apa itu?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang penasaran.

Sehun berpikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya wajahnya berbinar ketika sesuatu memasuki pandangannya. Ia tatap lagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di depannya.

"Dapatkan nomor telepon wanita di ujung sana, dan aku akan memberikan apapun yang kalian minta"

Kai nampak terkejut awalnya, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti melihat siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Sehun. Sedikit demi sedikit sepertinya ia mengetahui maksud dibalik tindakan kekasihnya itu.

"Apapun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang nampak cukup tertarik.

Sehun mengangguk yakin, kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Hanya nomor telepon?" tanya si lelaki mungil. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. "Baiklah. Aku setuju" ucap Baekhyun yakin.

"Kalian bisa mulai sekarang" ucapnya sambil menunjuk wanita itu dengan dagunya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Kau atau aku yang mulai?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ladies first" cela Chanyeol sambil menyampirkan lengannya. Baekhyun hanya memutar mata, dan memilih meninggalkan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Berhasil?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, yang baru saja kembali dari tempat wanita yang ditunjuk oleh Sehun. Melihat raut wajahnya yang kesal, sepertinya sudah dapat dipastikan nasibnya sama seperti Baekhyun. Gagal.

"Kalian pasti sudah merencanakan ini" Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah sepasang kekasih di depannya. Sedangkan mereka berdua hanya menatapnya polos, pura-pura tak tahu.

"Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa seorang wanita menolak pesona kami"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, sedangkan Chanyeol seakan ingin menguliti kedua lelaki di depannya, yang dengan jelas sedang berusaha menahan ketawa.

"YAITU KARENA IA MEMANG TIDAK TERTARIK PADA LAKI-LAKI!" hardik Chanyeol habis kesabaran. Membuat Baekhyun membola, sementara Sehun dan Kai justru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian curang!" pekik Baekhyun yang sepertinya baru memahami apa yang terjadi.

Sehun dan Kai masih sibuk tertawa, bahkan sampai memegangi perut masing-masing. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun yang pertama menghentikan tawanya dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apapun itu, taruhan tetaplah taruhan. Dan kalian harus membayarnya"

Chanyeol berdecih kemudian melemparkan kunci motornya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, tanpa bereaksi apapun, membuka dompetnya dan melemparkan Black Cardnya di atas meja.

"Wow wow wow. Aku tidak butun harta kalian!" Tolak Sehun sambil mendorong kembali barang-barang itu ke arah pemiliknya. "Sudah kubilang, aku ingin sesuatu yang menantang"

"Cepat katakan!" Sela Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku ingin..." Sehun menatap Kai sejenak, saling tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian bersama-sama menoleh ke depan lagi.

"Kalian berdua berciuman"

Keheningan melanda sesaat. Seolah masih sibuk mencerna perintah yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun. Hingga akhirnya...

"ap-APAAA?!" Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun melengking hari ini. "Kalian gila hah?!" Masih dengan nada tingginya. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya kemudian. "Ah...aku tau ini pasti disengaja. KEMARI KALIAN!" pekiknya sekali lagi dengan tangannya yang terjulur untuk menarik kuat rambut Sehun.

"Yak! Yak! lepas sialan!"

"Baek! Baekhyun! jambak saja aku, jangan lukai Sehun"

Baekhyun benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan Kai. Dan adegan kekerasan pun meramaikan suasana kampus di siang bolong ini. Chanyeol mendengus keras melihat tingkah ketiga orang di depannya. Namun meskipun begitu, tangannya tetap terulur menghalangi tangan Kai dan Sehun agar tidak melukai kepala Baekhyun.

"Aww! Sial!" Baekhyun merintih. Nyatanya tangan Chanyeol kalah gesit, hingga surai Baekhyun ditarik kuat oleh Sehun. Bukannya berhenti, kedua lelaki berbeda warna kulit itu justru semakin kompak dan gencar menyerang Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya-

"Haruskah aku turun tangan?"

-nada datar penuh ancaman Chanyeol mampu menghentikan Sehun dan Kai. Baekhyun mungkin memang sering menjadi rivalnya. Namun sedikit saja kau menggores atau melukai Baekhyun, maka saat itu juga Chanyeol akan memberikan mimpi buruk padamu. Baik Kai maupun Sehun pernah merasakannya, dan mereka bersumpah saat itu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan selama hidupnya.

Merasa dibela, Baekhyun justru semakin besar kepala. Tangan lentiknya itu kembali lagi melayangkan pukulan kecil pada dua pria di depannya. Hingga keributan yang sempat redam tadi, terulang kembali.

"Ciuman atau kecupan?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Yang sukses menghentikan adegan jambak menjambak dari ketiga orang tersebut. Melihat Baekhyun masih terpaku, Sehun pun mengambil kesempatan untuk menjauh guna melindungi kepalanya.

"Ciuman Yeol" sahut Sehun dari jarak yang sedikit jauh dari meja.

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun baru saja ingin meraih Sehun kembali, terhenti karena ucapan dari lelaki di sebelahnya. Ia duduk kembali dan mendelik pada Chanyeol.

"Hei! Aku tak sudi memberikan bibirku untummphh"

Ucapannya terhenti begitu saja akibat sepasang bibir tebal yang membungkan mulutnya. Tentu saja itu adalah bibir milik Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memulainya dengan mengecupi inci demi inci belahan bibir Baekhyun. Sementara kedua mata mereka masih terbuka dan saling bersitatap.

Mata Chanyeol menyanyu, dan mulai melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun. Begitu lembut dan hati-hati, membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang dan menutup matanya. Ia pun mulai membalas melumat bibir atas Chanyeol. Bergerak berirama dengan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mulai berani mengigiti bibir tipis itu, dan sesekali menyapukan lidahnya di sepanjang bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengizinkan lidah Chanyeol memasuki mulutnya, namun lelaki itu justru memutus kegiatan mereka.

Dengan mata sayu mereka saling berpandangan. Dan jelas terlihat kilatan gairah terpancar dari mata mereka masing-masing. Maka tanpa mempedulikan apapun,

Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk menciumnya kembali. Kali ini lebih cepat, terburu-buru dan lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol menarik kuat bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan giginya, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk melumat bibir lawannya.

Mulut mereka berdua terbuka dengan cepat, dan Chanyeol lah yang terlebih dahulu melesakkan lidahnya. Di dalam mulut mungil itu, mereka saling membelit, beradu lidah, hingga saliva masing-masing turut tercampur. Tangan Baekhyun mulai meremat rambut dan tengkuk Chanyeol. Membuat sesuatu mulai bangkit dalam diri lelaki itu.

Dan inilah yang terjadi ketika dua orang good kisser saling bertemu. Nampak mahir dalam mencuri pasokan udara, hingga membuat 5 menit kemudian mereka masih menyatukan bibir dan lidah. Hanya saja dengan posisi yang berbeda, dimana Baekhyun kini sudah berpindah di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Sehun dan Kai. Tubuh mereka berdua panas dingin sejak tadi dan sedikit khawatir melihat kedua orang di depannya ini yang mulai berciuman tidak teratur, bersamaan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang sibuk menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar akan bercumbu di tempat ini, andai saja tidak ada seseorang yang datang dan menarik Baekhyun secara paksa, hingga menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

Mereka serempak melenguh protes dan segera menoleh pada pengganggu tersebut. Dan keduanya lagi-lagi serempak mendengus kesal mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut. Seseorang yang terang-terangan menyukai Baekhyun dan selalu berusaha mendapatkan dirinya.

"Kris sang pengganggu" cibir Baekhyun. Lelaki yang bernama Kris itu hanya menatapnya acuh, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya. Tepatnya di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Terakhir kuingat kau adalah seorang straight. Lalu yang barusan itu apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu" ketus Baekhyun tanpa berniat menoleh.

Kris tersenyum tipis, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Baekhyun. Tanpa takut, ia ulurkan tangannya, membelai pelan pipi lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mencobanya denganku?" bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai bergerak ke arah bibir si mungil, membelai pelan bibir lembab dan sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman tadi. Baekhyun baru akan memarahi Kris, namun Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menarik kasar tangan lelaki itu.

"Perhatikan tanganmu Kris" desisnya bernada rendah. Sementara Kai dan Sehun turut memberikan tatapan tajam pada lelaki itu.

Melihat posisinya yang tak menguntungkan, Kris pun mengangkat kedua tangannya, sebagai tanda ia mengalah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu nanti Baekhyun" ucapnya sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jangan berharap" Kris berhenti dan membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol. "Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggangunya lagi"

Diam-diam Baekhyun merutuki jantungnya, yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat hanya karena ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Sepertinya ciuman tadi berakibat buruk pada hati dan pikirannya.

Persetan. Ia masih straight dan akan tetap seperti itu.

Semoga saja.

Kris terkekeh kecil, kemudian melangkah ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan? Kudengar kalian hobi melakukan taruhan"

"Apa maumu?" Sergah Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan sebuah balapan motor?" Tawarnya. "Jika aku menang, kau harus menyerahkan motormu dan juga.." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan kedipan mata pada lelaki manis di sebelahnya. "Baekhyun akan menjadi milikku"

"Dan jika kau kalah, kau harus meninggalkan kampus ini dan jangan pernah lagi menemuinya"

"Hei Hei Chan-

"Deal"

Tanpa mempedulikan protes dari yang lain, kedua pria berpostur tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata ini saling berjabat tangan.

.

.

.

Hari ini terhitung 3 hari setelah Kris menantang mereka untuk tanding balap motor. Beban Chanyeol sedikit berkurang, ketika diputuskan mereka akan tanding 3 lawan 3 dengan Sehun dan Kai turut serta di dalamnya. Baekhyun sempat protes karena tidak diikutsertakan, namun Chanyeol mengancam akan menelanjanginya jika seinci saja menyentuh motor. Sehingga mau tidak mau, Baekhyun pun mematuhinya.

Selama tiga hari ini pula mereka tidak pernah absen latihan di sirkuit balap milik Chanyeol, dengan Baekhyun yang setia menemani mereka bertiga. Semuanya berlatih dengan keras demi memenangkan pertandingan itu. Terutama Chanyeol.

Disaat Sehun dan Kai sudah berhenti karena kelelahan, Chanyeol masih melajukan motornya di sirkuit. Kai yang khawatir akan stamina Chanyeol, menyenggol Baekhyun untuk meminta Chanyeol berhenti.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk setuju, kemudian berdiri di tengah garis start, menunggu Chanyeol menghampirinya. Dan tidak sampai 5 menit, motor yang dikendarai oleh Chanyeol, mulai terlihat.

"Minggir Baek" ucapnya sedikit keras sambil menurunkan kecepatan motornya. Baekhyun tak bergeming dari posisinya. Membuat Chanyeol memutuskan menghentikan motornya.

"Baekhyun.."

"Sudah cukup. Kau sudah berlatih keras beberapa hari ini."

"Beberapa putaran lagi Baek. Minggirlah" sahutnya dan mulai menghidupkan gas motornya kembali.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti untuk-

"-aku harus Baek!" Potong Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Aku harus berlatih keras. Agar berhasil mengalahkan keparat itu!"

"Bukan untuk menjaga motorku.." potong Chanyeol lagi ketika Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya. Ia tatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan intens nan lembut. "..tapi demi dirimu."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu dimiliki oleh Kris" lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun membola, namun ia merasakan kehangatan menjalari hatinya. Sesungguhnya, ia sering menerima sikap cheesy dari sahabat lamanya ini. Namun entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini semuanya terasa beda, dimana debaran asing selalu timbul bila pria itu berada di dekatnya.

Mungkin Sehun dan Kai adalah penyebabnya. Karena telah menulari virus gay mereka, hingga membuat Baekhyun kini tanpa ragu berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Menarik jaket kulitnya, hingga bibir tebal Chanyeol dapat ia raih. Hanya sebuah kecupan, namun dengan durasi yang cukup lama.

Baekhyun menarik wajahnya kembali tak lama setelahnya. Tidak cukup jauh, karena hembusan nafas masih dirasa menerpa wajah masing-masing. Kedua tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk membekap pipi Baekhyun.

"Lagi..." Chanyeol berbisik.

"Cium aku lagi Baekhyun.." pinta lelaki itu dengan nada memohon.

Dan dengan senang hati, Baekhyun mengabulkan permintaan lelaki itu. Membuka lebar mulutnya, membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya penuh damba. Kecipak basah pun menjadi alunan yang mengisi kelengangan di sirkuit malam itu.

Sementara Kai dan Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu diam-diam. Tak ingin menganggu aktivitas kedua insan di sana, yang sibuk mengejar bibir masing-masing.

Entah sudah menit ke berapa, Chanyeol akhirnya yang pertama melepaskan bibirnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan hasratnya melihat Baekhyun dengan bibir merah membengkak, mata sayu dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Melipat ganda kesan seksi pada lelaki mungil itu.

"Pulang denganku ya?" Ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, kemudian bersiap untuk menaiki motor Chanyeol. Kakinya baru saja terangkat, namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol tidak berucap sepatah katapun, melainkan sibuk membuka risleting jaketnya. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, jaket itu sudah berpindah di tubuh Baekhyun. Membuatnya tampak tenggelam di dalam jaket ukuran besar milik Chanyeol.

"Jangan protes! Cuaca cukup dingin"

Melihat Baekhyun hanya membeku di posisinya dengan wajah merona, timbul niatan dalam pikiran Chanyeol untuk menggoda lelaki itu.

"Manis sekali. Kemana perginya si Byun angkuh bermulut pedas itu?" Ejek Chanyeol. Sukses menghilangkan senyuman di wajah Baekhyun dan kembali berekspresi datar kini. Sambil menghentakkan kaki, ia bergerak menuju bagian belakang motor Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun" lagi-lagi sang pemilik menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?!"

Cup!

"Sialan!"

Meskipun marah, diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memegangi bibirnya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, tiba lah hari dimana adu balap ini akan berlangsung. Demi menjaga keadilan, mereka sepakat menyewa sebuah sirkuit di tengah kota, sebagai arena balap malam ini. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai, hanya terdapat mereka yang mengikuti lomba dan beberapa orang yang menjadi juri dan pengawas.

Perlombaan sebentar lagi akan dimulai, sehingga Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai beserta tim Kris sudah bersiap-siap di atas motornya. Baekhyun pun sejak tadi nampak berada di antara ketiga sahabatnya, memberikan dukungan penuh untuk mereka. Dan sejak tadi pula, ia mendapati Kris selalu melirik ke arahnya dengan senyuman penuh arti. Membuat Baekhyun bergidik melihatnya.

"Aku tahu aku menyebalkan, tapi kumohon menangkan pertandingan ini" melasnya pada Kai dan Sehun. Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai khawatir mengenai Kris yang akan memilikinya jika ia menang nanti.

"Kenapa aku harus? Aku tidak bertaruh apapun disini" ujar Kai ketus. Namun dengan niat untuk menjahili Baekhyun yang nampak panik.

Baekhyun berdesis, namun ia berusaha menahan amukannya. "Baiklah.." Ia tarik nafas panjang sesaat. " Anggap kita sedang bertaruh, dan aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan kalian jika menang" putusnya.

Baik Kai dan Sehun menganga. Padahal niat mereka hanya bercanda tadi. Namun, ditawarkan sesuatu yang menggiurkan seperti itu, tentu saja mereka tidak akan melewatkannya.

"Deal"

"Aku juga deal"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Kai dan Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun nampak benar-benar khawatir, sedikit merasa iba. Maka sebelum pergi ke motor masing-masing, mereka bersamaan mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

"Hey tenanglah, kami pasti berjuang untukmu sobat"

"Ya. Percayalah pada kami Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk di tengah dekapan kedua lelaki itu. Kemudian melepaskan diri, dan memberikan senyuman manisnya yang sungguh langka, sebelum kedua orang itu menaiki motornya.

"Apakah itu berlaku untukku juga?"

Baekhyun sedikit melonjak, ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara tepat di kuping kanannya. Ia berbalik ke belakang, dan merutuki matanya yang tidak bisa beralih dari sekujur tubuh Chanyeol. So damn hot!

Dengan jaket kulit hitam yang menutupi kaus oblong putih, dipadu dengan jeans hitam belelnya. Dan jangan lupakan, rambut berponinya yang sedikit berantakan. Mungkin jika tempat ini sepi, Baekhyun sudah melemparkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

Kemana perginya Byun Baekhyun yang paling straight itu?

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

"I..iya?" Uh. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis mendengar getaran dalam suaranya. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya menahan geli. Sesungguhnya pandangan Baekhyun yang terfokus pada tubuhnya sejak tadi, tak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Apakah aku juga akan mendapatkannya?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyannya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Apanya?"

"Tadi kau bilang akan mengabulkan permintaan Sehun dan Kai" Chanyeol merunduk hingga wajah keduanya berdekatan. "Apakah aku juga boleh meminta sesuatu nanti?" Bisiknya lembut. Membuat Baekhyun hanya diam membeku sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Apapun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kembali.

"Termasuk bercinta denganku?"

Baekhyun sudah akan mengangguk, namun otaknya sukses mencerna ucapan Chanyeol lebih cepat. Ia bimbang, jiwa straightnya menyuruh untuk menggeleng, namun hati nurani bercampur hasratnya meronta untuk mengangguk.

Melihat si mungil sibuk dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Ia bawa tangannya untuk mengacak surai Baekhyun. "Lupakan. Aku hanya bercanda" ucapnya. Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku harus ke motorku sekarang"

"Hn. Hati-hati Yeol"

Chanyeol sudah akan berbalik, namun tiba-tiba ia kembali ke hadapan Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku butuh penyemangat.." Chanyeol berbisik, dan tatapannya bergulir menuju bibir tipis nan merah di depannya. Seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun memejamkan mata sambil sedikit mendongak. Chanyeol tersenyum, dan tanpa buang waktu, ia miringkan kepalanya, agar bisa meraup penuh bibir favoritnya itu. Melumatnya bergantian, menyesapi rasa manis yang menjadi candu baginya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Hingga melupakan status di antara keduanya.

.

.

.

Perlombaan pun tinggal menghitung mundur. Sistemnya seperti estafet, dimana pengendara pertama menghampiri pengendara kedua, lalu pengendara kedua menghampiri pengendara ketiga dan terakhir si pengendara ketiga akan melaju sampai ke garis finish. Kai menjadi pengendara pertama, dilanjutkan oleh Sehun dan terakhir adalah Chanyeol yang akan bersaingan dengan Kris.

"Kita memang ingin menang, namun tetap ingat untuk berhati-hati" ujar Chanyeol. Yang ditanggapi anggukan paham dari dua yang lain. Tidak dipungkiri, ketiganya menegang saat ini.

Sebagai pengendara pertama, Kai tetap di garis pertama. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol mulai memutar gas motornya untuk menuju posisi masing-masing.

"Semoga berhasil Sehun, Chanyeol" seru Kai dari belakang.

Brmmmmm Brmmmmm

Kai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal, sama halnya dengan sang lawan di sebelahnya. Pertarungan cukup sengit karena mereka berdua terus balap membalap sejak start tadi.

Meskipun Kai sudah sering berlatih beberapa hari ini, namun karena ia terbiasa membawa mobil, membuatnya kurang maksimal dalam pertandingan ini. Dan sepertinya ia sedikit beruntung, karena nampaknya kemampuan sang lawan tidak begitu kentara.

Tinggal 1 km lagi, mereka akan sampai di titik kedua. Posisi Kai saat ini tertinggal di belakang, namun jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kai. Kau dengar aku?" Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar dari headshet di telinganya.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat.

"Turunkan kecepatanmu saat ini" Jongin mengernyit heran. "Buat dia terpancing, lalu susul dia di tikungan selanjutnya" lanjutnya lagi. Sesungguhnya Jongin masih belum mengerti, namun ia tetap patuh pada perintah Chanyeol. Ia turunkan gasnya, membuat sang lawan menoleh kearahnya.

Tikungan yang dimaksud sudah berada di depan mata. Dan saat itulah ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Lawannya itu tidak mahir ketika di tikungan. Laju motornya begitu pelan dan sedikit tak beraturan. Maka melihat kesempatan itu, Kai memacu gasnya maksimal lagi. Ia pun berhasil melaju kencang, jauh meninggalkan sang lawan.

"Hati-hati!" Seru Kai ketika ia sampai di perhentian kedua. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring, kemudian melambaikan sebelah tangannya, sebelum memutar gas motornya.

Dibandingkan Kai, kemampuan Sehun jauh di atasnya. Sehari-hari lelaki pucat ini selalu membawa motor dan hobinya memang pada bidang otomotif. Maka tidak heran Sehun melaju dengan gagahnya saat ini.

10 menit kemudian, nampak sang lawan mulai terlihat membuntutinya. Sepertinya lawannya kali ini juga lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Melihat ia berhasil mendekati Sehun setelah jauh tertinggal tadi.

Sehun mulai mencurigai sesuatu, ketika lawannya itu hanya menempeli motonya dari belakang. Seolah tidak memiliki niat untuk melewatinya.

Dan benar saja. Tak lama setelahnya, lawannya itu mundur sesaat dan tiba-tiba melaju cepat ke depan. Hingga menabrak motor Sehun. Sehun sendiri sudah berupaya menaikkan kecepatannya, mengarah ke kiri dan kanan, namun motor itu terus-terusan menabaraknya dari belakang.

Khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Sehun memutuskan mengerem dadakan motornya. Mengakibatkan motornya menjadi oleng tak terkendali. Sehun menurunkan kedua kakinya, berusaha untuk menahan agar motornya tidak jatuh. Tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menjalar ketika kakinya tergerus dengan aspal.

Dan syukurlah Sehun berhasil.

Dapat ia lihat di depan sana, lawannya sudah melaju cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. Sedangkan di depan hanya tersisa rute tikungan maut berganda.

"Kai" ucapnya melalui headshet. "Sampaikan pada Baekhyun, setelah ini mungkin aku akan meminta nyawa padanya"

Sehun menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada cara lain lagi. Meskipun sulit, setidaknya ia harus mencobanya.

Bruuuummmmmmm

Sedikit demi sedikit Sehun mulai menyusul lawannya kembali. Namun sesuai dugannya, lawannya itu sudah memasuki rute tikungan maut di depan sana. Maka ia pun bertekad untuk melakukannya.

Melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Tanpa menarik stang rem.

Dan itu seharusnya tidak dilakukan di tikungan.

Sang lawan tercekat melihat Sehun tau-tau sudah berada di sampingnya. Ia menatap pria itu horror karena Sehun benar-benar tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. Tikungan pertama berhasil dilewati dengan posisi mereka yang saling sejajar.

Tikungan kedua lebih meliuk, namun Sehun tak mempedulikannya. Seolah-olah rem itu tak terpasang pada motornya. Tubuh dan motonya miring sempurna ke arah kiri saat ini. Dan dengan kecepatan seperti itu, berakibat pada lengan jaketnya yang sobek karena gesekan aspal.

"Aargh" Sehun mendesis, karena kini kulit tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan aspal. Namun melihat, jarak lawannya sudah di depan mata, Sehun melupakan rasa sakitnya. Tak perduli dengan lengannya yang semakin tergores, ia putar kembali gasnya. Hingga berhasil melewati lawannya.

Chanyeol terkejut mendapati Sehun menghampirinya dengan luka goresan di tangannya.

"Berjuanglah. Kau yang terakhir" Sehun menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk pasti dan segera bersiap di atas motornya. Ia sempatkan untuk menoleh ke arah Kris, yang ternyata juga sedang menyeringai padanya. Chanyeol berdecih. Kemudian kembali fokus untuk upayanya memenangkan pertandingan.

Pertandingan antara keduanya cukup sengit. Hampir sama seperti putaran Sehun tadi. Sudah beberapa Km, namun posisi keduanya tidak pernah berjauhan. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bagi mereka untuk mencapai garis finish. Namun tiba-tiba..

Brukk!

Kris menabrak motor Chanyeol dari samping. Membuat lelaki itu terhimpit di pagar arena balap. Dan itu sukses melukai tangan kanan Chanyeol, karena Kris terus-terusan memojokkannya ke pagar arena balap di sebelah kanan.

Chanyeol menurunkan gas motornya tiba-tiba. Hingga berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kris. Namun tak lama. Karena Kris kembali menabrak dirinya dari samping, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sukses membuat tangan kanan Chanyeol terluka parah. Bahkan dapat ia rasakan beberapa tulang jarinya meremuk saat ini. Mengangkatnya saja, sakitnya luar biasa. Dan itu fatal. Karena tangan kanan penting mengatur rem dan gas motornya.

"Chanyeol..." lirihan Baekhyun mengalun dari headshet. "Sudah cukup. Berhenti saja" ucapnya sendu. Yang semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Wajah manis sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba terekam jelas di pikirannya. Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun yang manis. Dan ia tidak akan memberikannya pada Kris.

"Lebih baik kau khawatirkan sesuatu yang akan kuminta nanti Baek" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencabut headshetnya.

Demi Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan menahan sakitnya. Mengacuhkan bunyi retak di jarinya, Chanyeol memutar lagi gasnya maksimal.

Kris nampak terkejut melihat Chanyeol melaju kencang melewatinya. Rasa ingin memiliki Baekhyun yang begitu besar, membuatnya memiliki obsesi tinggi juga untuk menjadi pemenang.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol mengumpat kasar ketika Kris menabraknya kembali. Semakin memperparah jemarinya. Sungguh rasa sakitnya lebih dari apapun.

Namun melihat garis finish hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, rasa semangat kembali membakar Chanyeol. Perlahan ia angkat kaki kirinya, kemudian menendang kuat motor Kris di sebelahnya, hingga lelaki itu sedikit kehilangan kendali.

Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Namun naas, jemari kanannya sudah mati rasa. Tak dapat lagi ia gerakkan. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang. Hanya ada satu cara.

Yaitu memakai tangan kirinya.

Dan

Brukk!

Chanyeol terpelanting bersama motornya di aspal. Sejenak ia tidak berani membuka matanya, takut akan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Namun ketika sorakan riuh yang menyebut namanya membahana, kedua mata Chanyeol pun terbuka lebar. Wajah senang bercampur khawatir dari Sehun dan Kai, adalah yang pertama ia lihat. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya lagi, mencari sosok yang paling ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Dan disitulah Baekhyun berada. Di belakang Sehun, dengan matanya yang masih sembab, tanda lelaki itu habis menangis. Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol berusaha bangkit, namun karena banyaknya luka di tubuhnya, ia hanya mampu terduduk.

"Baekhyun aku-

"Bodoh!" Chanyeol tercekat ketika Baekhyun memotongnya. Sifat angkuh dan kejam itu seperti kembali memasuki lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku benci pada orang bodoh" desisnya pelan, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang nampak terluka.

.

.

.

Terhitung, sudah satu minggu semenjak hari pertandingan saat itu. Dan sudah seminggu pula, Baekhyun tidak pernah menjawab satupun pesan dan telponnya, apalagi menghubunginya. Bahkan lelaki mungil itu tidak pernah datang ke rumahnya, menjenguk dirinya yang masih terbaring akibat luka-luka dari balapan saat itu.

Sesungguhnya, tangan dan kakinya sudah cukup membaik sejak dua hari yang lalu. Namun kondisi hatinya yang memburuk, membuatnya malas untuk beraktivitas. Contohnya saja hari ini, jika bukan Kai dan Sehun yang menariknya, maka Chanyeol tidak peduli akan ulang tahunnya hari ini.

Chanyeol menatap malas pada dua lelaki di depannya, yang asyik bernyanyi dengan nada yang tentunya tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinga.

"Aku pulang saja!" Ketus Chanyeol untuk yang entah kesekian kalinya.

"Yeol hari ini ulang tahunmu, bersenang-senanglah man!" sahut Kai yang sudah kesekian kalinya juga melarang Chanyeol untuk pulang.

"Ya benar. Lupakan dulu yang lain, lalu bersenang-senang sepuasnya malam ini" tambah Sehun ikut-ikutan. Chanyeol mencibir, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana Yeol?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku mau ke bawah" sahut Chanyeol tak sabaran. "Daripada disini bersama kalian, lebih baik aku mencari wanita di sana" sungutnya. Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi kaku dari dua orang dibelakangnya, ia pun melenggang keluar.

Tatapan lapar dari para wanita, menyambutnya ketika Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki di lantai satu ini. Beberapa bahkan sudah berani membelai lengan kekarnya, menggoda lelaki itu untuk menghabiskan malam panas bersamanya.

Chanyeol baru saja hendak mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di leher wanita tersebut, sebelum dirinya ditarik menjauh oleh seseorang. Dan pelakunya adalah Kai.

"Ayo pulang Yeol, tadi kau bilang ingin pulang bukan?" Ucap lelaki berkulit tan itu, sambil terus menarik Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun, ikut membantunya dengan mendorong Chanyeol dari belakang.

Untungnya Chanyeol tidak banyak melawan dan tidak bertanya apapun. Sepertinya sudah lelah dengan tingkah tak masuk akal dari kedua sahabatnya ini. Dalam diam, ia masuk ke dalam mobil, yang telah dibuka terlebih dahulu oleh Sehun. Sementara itu...

"Apakah tidak apa kita kembali lebih awal?"

"Ini lebih baik, daripada ia menemui Chanyeol yang beraroma sperma di tubuhnya"

Sehun pun mengangguk paham. Maka setelah mendapat pekikan tak sabar dari dalam mobil, Kai dan Sehun pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam, Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya kembali. Hanya satu jam lagi sebelum hari ulang tahunnya terlewati. Sepertinya tahun ini menjadi hari ulang tahun terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Karena di hari spesial ini, justru dihabiskan untuk meladeni kelakuan bodoh dari Sehun dan Kai. Dan yang lebih menyesakkan.

Baekhyunnya sama sekali tidak menghubunginya hari ini.

Chanyeol mendengus putus asa, kemudian perlahan mulai memasuki kediaman megahnya. Begitu sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyambutnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia tadi menolak ajakan sahabatnya untuk pulang, dan bercinta dengan beberapa wanita sepanjang malam. Namun entahlah...hasratnya seolah menghilang begitu saja.

Tanpa berhenti lagi, Chanyeol langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya. Tangannya terulur untuk memutar kenop pintu, hingga terbuka setelahnya. Begitu gelap, karena Chanyeol tadi dipaksa pergi sejak pagi, dan ia tidak sempat menyalakan lampunya. Perlahan, tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk menghidupkan saklar lampu. Dan ketika kamarnya cukup benderang..

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol"

Chanyeol memucat. Berkali-kali ia mengusak matanya, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa apa yang ia lihat di tengah kamarnya bukanlah imajinasi semata.

Di depan ranjangnya, di bawah remang pencahayaan lampu kamarnya, berdiri seorang pria mungil yang sedang tersenyum manis. Itu adalah Baekhyun, yang sedang memegang kue lengkap dengan lilinnya. Membuat Chanyeol mati-matian menahan desakan rindu dalam dirinya, untuk segera merengkuh lelaki itu dalam pelukan.

Dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga harus menahan libidonya baik-baik.

Melihat Baekhyun memakai kemeja tipis miliknya yang nampak longgar di tubuh mungilnya. Dan hanya mampu menutupi setengah paha putih susunya. Maka Chanyeol pun tidak menyalahkan adik kecilnya yang tiba-tiba merasa sesak di bawah sana.

"Yeol? Kau baik?"

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Ketika Baekhyun mendekat, tubuh mulusnya terpampang dibalik kemeja tipis yang dikenakannya. Ditambah lagi dua tonjolan kecil yang mengintip dibaliknya. Semakin memanaskan diri Chanyeol.

"Ah ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berdeham kaku. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka, setelah seminggu lamanya, kau tiba-tiba muncul dan..." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak sambil menatap tubuh mungil itu dari atas ke bawah, kembali lagi ke atas dan berhenti di sekitar dadanya. "Seriously..so damn hot Baek.." nada bicara Chanyeol mulai serak, dengan kilatan mata yang menggelap.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit gugup. Sambil meremas kedua jemarinya, ia mendongak menatap lelaki itu. "Apakah penampilanku aneh?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar penuh tanya. Chanyeol menggeleng singkat, kemudian tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, ia rengkuh lelaki mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisiknya sambil mengusak hidungnya di leher Baekhyun. Membuat si mungil melenguh kecil karenanya.

"Hhh aku juga" sahut Baekhyun. Kepalanya ia miringkan, agar hidung Chanyeol leluasa bergerak di lehernya. "Tapi Kai dan Sehun memintaku untuk tidak menemuimu sampai hari ini." Keluhnya.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk merespon ucapan dari Baekhyun. Dan ketika otaknya sudah selesai memprosesnya, dengan segera hasrat dan rindunya tadi menguar begitu saja. Ia lepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya.

"Jadi keberadaanmu disini hanya karena sebuah taruhan itu?" Sahutnya dingin dan datar. Melihat Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya, maka Chanyeol sudah mengerti jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam. Terima kasih atas kuenya." Ia lewati Baekhyun, menuju ranjang miliknya.

Tubuhnya baru saja hendak berbaring, sebelum sepasang tangan mungil melingkar di perutnya. "Kau salah paham Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sepelan mungkin. "Setelah memenangkan pertandingan itu, sesuai perjanjian, Sehun dan Kai meminta sesuatu dariku yaitu untuk tidak menemuimu." Jelasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih diam dalam posisinya, memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja mereka sengaja. Ingin mengerjai kita berdua" protesnya bernada kesal. Mampu menghadirkan senyum kecil di bibir Chanyeol. "Jadi mengenai penampilan dan kehadiranku disini..."

"Itu keinginanku!" Pekiknya malu-malu.

Chanyeol tertegun, bukan hanya karena pengakuan Baekhyun, tapi juga karena tingkah lelaki itu yang sedang mengubur wajahnya di punggung tegap Chanyeol karena malu. Dan baginya itu sangat menggemaskan. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah menjadi gay sejak lama, jika saja Baekhyun bersikap manis seperti ini sejak dulu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apa-apa, bahkan tidak berbalik ke arahnya. Maka dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah, Baekhyun menarik tangannya, kemudian menuju ke arah pintu.

Greb

"Mau kemana hmm?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Chanyeol dari belakang. Hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang terasa menggelitik di tengkuknya, membuat dirinya sedikit menggeliat.

"Kau datang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukku"

Cup

"Yang berarti menjadi milikku"

Cup

"Dan sebagai milikku, kau tidak akan kemana-mana malam ini"

Bertubi-tubi, Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya di leher jenjang Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma khas dari lelaki yang diam-diam telah ia sayangi sejak dulu. Sementara si mungil sendiri, mati-matian menahan mulutnya, agar tidak kelepasan mengeluarkan desahan.

Hell. Jangan lupakan sifat angkuh pada lelaki itu, meskipun mungkin hanya tersisa 1% saja.

Dan jangan lupakan juga sifat keras kepala dari Chanyeol. Maka seolah tertantang, tangan Chanyeol mulai merayap dari balik kemeja Baekhyun.

"Rrgghh" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat ketika tangan kiri Chanyeol memutari pucuk dadanya bersaman dengan mulut panas lelaki itu yang terus menggigiti lehernya. Chanyeol semakin gencar menyentuh sekujur tubuh mungil ini, ketika batas pertahanan Baekhyun mulai melemah. Sambil melakukan aktivutasnya tadi, tangan kanan Chanyeol merayap ke bawah, menuju bagian selatan lelaki itu.

"Angghh!"

Lenguhan keras nan seksi akhirnya lolos dari mulut mungil itu. Remasan pada kejantannya, sukses membakar gairah Baekhyun hingga menghilangkan akal sehatnya. Ia hentakkan tangan dan kepala Chanyeol, dan segera membalik tubuhnya menghadap lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya, kemudian sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya dibuat sayu, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Kiss me Chanyeol.." bisiknya.

"Shit Baek!"

Tidak sampai detik kelima, Chanyeol sudah merengkuh Baekhyun kembali sampai tubuh keduanya benar-benar menempel sempurna. Tentunya dengan bibir keduanya yang saling bertaut, bergerak kasar dan terburu-buru. Remasan di tengkuknya, membuat Chanyeol semakin melumat bibir Baekhyun lebih dalam, seakan-akan ingin memakan bibir tipis itu seutuhnya.

Baekhyun pun tak mau kalah, ia buka lebar mulutnya, mengeluarkan lidahnya di sepanjang bibir Chanyeol, agar sang pemilik turut membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol menikmati lidah Baekhyun yang bergerak di dalam mulutnya, mengajaknya untuk saling beradu. Ia dorong lidah nakal itu keluar dari mulutnya, berpindah ke dalam mulut si mungil.

Meskipun ini yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka bercumbu sesama lelaki, namun insting mereka tetap berjalan. Entah siapa yang memulai, saling menggesek bagian tubuh yang menggembung di bawah sana menjadi hal yang terus mereka lakukan saat ini. Dan tentunya sukses mengantarkan mereka berdua berbaring di ranjang, dengan bibir yang masih saling mengejar.

Di sela-sela ciumannya, Chanyeol sedikit terhenyak mendapati Baekhyun memposisikan diri di antara kedua kakinya. Dan ketika satu dugaan muncul di pikirannya, ia tarik bibirnya menjauh. Membuat gumaman protes dari si mungil di atas tubuhnya.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang berniat memasukiku?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku terbiasa menusuk, bukan ditusuk Yeol". Jawabnya sambil tangan lentiknya yang mulai bergerak melucuti kemeja Chanyeol. Ketika sampai di kancing keempat, Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Dan kau pikir aku mau ditusuk olehmu?"

Baekhyun berdecak sambil memutar matanya. "Jangan buang waktu Chanyeol. Aku tahu ini-

"Arggh!"

"-harus segera dipuaskan" Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Chanyeol setelah dengan sengaja ia meremas kuat ereksi lelaki itu. Maka tanpa berkata lagi, ia lanjutkan membuka kemeja si tinggi. Ketika tangannya sudah menuju resleting celana Chanyeol...

Bruk!

Keadaan berbalik menjadi Baehyun yang terkukung oleh Chanyeol di atasnya. Baekhyun sedikit waspada melihat kilatan tajam dari kedua mata lelaki itu, beserta seringai mengerikan yang terukir di sudut bibirnya.

Semuanya serba cepat, hingga Baekhyun tak menyadari tubuhnya telah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi. Jantungnya semakin berdebar melihat tatapan lapar dari Chanyeol, yang seolah tak sabar untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir..penis mungilmu ini mampu memasukiku?" Desisnya bersamaan tangannya menggenggam milik Baekhyun, hingga lenguhan keras keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak itu saja, Chanyeol berlanjut menggerakan kejantanan mungil itu naik turun, yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menggila. Seakan belum cukup, Chanyeol semakin menyiksa lelaki itu dengan memberikan kecupan basah di dadanya, tanpa berniat menyentuh tonjolan pink yang telah mengeras.

"Chanhh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, mendapati Baekhyun membusungkan dada sambil menarik kepala Chanyeol menuju pucuk dadanya. Menginginkan agar lelaki itu menyentuhnya.

"Lihat siapa yang mendesah disini" Chanyeol mencibir. Namun Baekhyun nampak tidak peduli, dan hanya sibuk menikmati gerakan tangan Chanyeol di kejantanannya juga di dadanya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi ia menjemput pelepasannya, sampai Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dari tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun terengah memandangi Chanyeol. "Please..."

Si empunya nama, tersenyum dengan tampannya. Ia himpit lagi tubuh Baekhyun, melihat wajah indah itu dari jarak dekat.

"Tell me.." Chanyeol berbisik dengan nada suaranya yang rendah dan serak. "Tell me what do you want from me?" Satu kecupan ia daratkan di leher Baekhyun.

"Hhh..I want you" Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, hingga bibir keduanya menempel. "I want you to touch me.." pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak, sebelum membawa lelaki itu kembali dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Hanya sesaat saja, Chanyeol menarik kembali wajahnya. Tangannya mulai meraba dari leher, sengaja melewati dadanya, sampai membelai lembut sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana.

"More Yeolhhh.." mohon Baekhyun.

"Just touching, right?" Goda Chanyeol dan menarik kembali tangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat si mungil berdecak kesal dan mendelik padanya. Dan semakin kesal melihat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah menunggu sesuatu terucap dari mulutnya.

"I want you.." Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu. "..to fucking me right now Park! Got it?!" Pekiknya sampai terengah-engah. Seringai puas di wajah Chanyeol, menjadi hal terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat, sebelum lelaki itu mencumbunya kembali.

Dalam hati Baekhyun mencibir, melihat dari bibir Chanyeol yang melumat kasar bibirnya, ditambah gerakan terburu-buru ketika ia membuka bajunya sendiri, menandakan lelaki itu sesungguhnya sudah tenggelam oleh gairah sejak tadi.

"Buka kakimu" perintah Chanyeol mutlak. Yang disambut ragu-ragu oleh Baekhyun. Merasa tak sabar, Chanyeol berinisiatif menahan kedua paha Baekhyun, hingga membuatnya terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun melirik ke bawah ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh lubang anusnya. Dan saat itu juga ia tercengang, mendapati ukuran kejantanan Chanyeol yang lebih besar panjang berkali-kali lipat dari miliknya. Nyalinya pun menciut, mengetahui benda berurat itu akan mengoyak lubangnya.

Chanyeol menyadari sikap Baekhyun yang berubah ketika melihat kejantanannya. Diam-diam ia pura-pura tidak mengetahui, ketika si mungil mencoba menutup kembali kakinya dan perlahan menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Namun Chanyeol tidak akn tinggal diam. Dan..

"AAGGHH CHANYEOL SAKITT NGGHH"

Pekikan bercampur desahan menguar di ruangan, ketika Chanyeol mengunci kaki Baekhyun dan tanpa peringatan melesakkan penisnya memasuki lubang mengkerut itu. Membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan terus merintih.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ouhhh...lagi Yeolhhh..masukan lagihhh"

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh"

"Damn! Nggh deeper Yeollh. Pleasehh fuck me deeperhh!"

Dan nada-nada memohon terus terlontar dari mulut si mungil. Tanpa sempat memikirkan kembali kejelasan status di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini nampak cukup cerah. Namun berbeda dengan wajah suram dari salah satu lelaki berkulit tan yang sedang berjalan di sekitar kampus bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Ada masalah Kai?"

"Ah. Tidak ada apa-apa Yeol" jawabnya cepat. Sementara kekasihnya hanya memandangnya sekilas, sebelum sesuatu di parkiran sana menarik perhatiannya.

"Hey..bukankah itu mobil Baekhyun?" Tunjuk Sehun tiba-tiba, yang semakin membuat Kai memucat.

"Dimana?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sehun, namun gagal karena Kai tiba-tiba datang menutupinya.

"Bukan. Sehun salah lihat, itu bukan mobil Baekhyun" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Sehun.

Namun sepertinya kekasihnya ini terlalu lambat mengerti isyarat darinya, dan justru menarik Chanyeol ke tempat yang lebih jelas untuk melihat kesana.

"Lihat Kai itu mobilnya!" seru Sehun. "Bahkan itu ada Baekhyun di dalamnya sedang bercumbu dengan..." Sehun baru menyadari kesalahannya ketika aura mengerikan menggelitik dari lelaki di sebelahnya. "...seorang wanita.." bisiknya pelan.

Secepat angin berhembus, secepat itu pula Chanyeol menghilang dari samping mereka berdua. Kai mengumpat kesal, dan memberi satu jitakan pada kepala Sehun.

"Yak! Aku kan tidak tahu!" Pekik Sehun sambil meringis.

"Aku sudah memberimu kode bodoh!" Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Sedikit membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

Keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan setelahnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang melangkah begitu cepat menuju mobil Baekhyun di sana.

"Semoga Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja"

...

"Nghh oppahhh"

Desahan putus asa terlontar begitu saja, ketika Baekhyun mengulum kedua pucuk dada gadis itu bergantian. Keduanya nampak berantakan, dengan tubuh atas yang sama-sama tak tertutupi apapun.

Sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis ini.

Yah. Tentu saja taruhan tetap menjadi hobi nomor satu baginya.

Dan inipun termasuk taruhan yang ia lakukan dengan Kai kemarin. Ketika lelaki itu memberikan tantangan, apakah ia masih mampu bercinta dengan wanita, disaat dirinya sudah menjadi gay seutuhnya.

Sebagai lelaki dengan kesombongan setinggi gunung everest, tentu Baekhyun langsung menyetujuinya. Pagi hari tadi, Ia mulai beraksi, menarik wanita secara asal ke mobilnya, dan langsung mencumbunya dengan kurang ajarnya. Beruntung wajah rupawan yang ia miliki hingga membuat si gadis cepat luluh padanya.

Baekhyun sudah merasakan pusat tubuh si gadis lembab dan memanas. Dengan segera ia membenarkan posisi gadis itu di pangkuannya. Kemudian beralih untuk membuka resleting celananya sendiri. Tepat ketika Baekhyun baru mengeluarkan miliknya, pintu mobilnya terbuka paksa.

"Keluar"

Menampilkan seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah menawan sekaligus menakutkan. Rahangnya yang mengeras, serta urat-urat yang timbul dari tangannya, menandakan lelaki itu menahan emosinya.

"C..chan-

"Aku bilang keluar" perintah Chanyeol. Bukan pada Baekhyun, tapi pada gadis yang bertubuh polos di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"T..tapi aku..

"Kau mau keluar sendiri atau aku harus memaksamu?" Desis Chanyeol semakin mengerikan. Sukses membuat gadis itu menciut, dan pelan-pelan memunguti pakaiannya, lalu keluar dari mobil Baekhyun. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain di parkiran saat ini.

Seolah tidak peduli pada keadaan gadis yang sedang telanjang bulat itu, Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil dengan membantingnya kuat. Dengan langkah tergesa ia memutar mobil, kemudian masuk di bangku kemudi.

"Jangan berani-berani bergerak seinci pun" ancam Chanyeol tiba-tiba, ketika Baekhyun sedang berusaha memakai kembali pakaiannya. "Biarkan tetap seperti itu"

Baekhyun berhenti bergerak dan benar-benar terdiam dalam duduknya. Dengan tubuh atas polosnya dan kejantanannya yang mencuat dari celananya.

"Get ready for your punishment"

.

.

.

Terik matahari menyinari jalanan Seoul siang ini. Karena perasaan khawatir dan rasa bersalah yang cukup besar, membuat Kai dan Sehun rela membolos kuliahnya untuk menemui Baekhyun.

Sejak Chanyeol masuk ke mobil lelaki itu dan membawanya pergi, mereka berdua tidak kembali lagi. Tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat telepon. Bahkan keduanya pun tidak terlihat di lingkungan kampus pagi ini. Maka dengan itu, mereka putuskan menembus teriknya siang bolong untuk mencari keduanya.

Sebelumnya mereka telah menyambangi rumah Baekhyun. Namun nihil, mobilnya tidak ada dan salah satu pelayannya mengatakan bahwa tuan mudanya itu tidak pulang semalaman. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di depan mansion megah milik Chanyeol pribadi.

Sesaat, Kai dan Sehun sempat pesimis karena melihat lampu depan rumah Chanyeol, masih menyala. Namun, ketika mata elang Sehun menelusuri lebih dalam lagi, nampaklah mobil mewah milik si mungil.

Tanpa memencet bel di pagar, mereka berdua melenggang masuk. Dan untungnya, karena sudah sering bertandang kerumah Chanyeol, membuat mereka sudah hafal kata sandi untuk pintu utama.

Suasana lengang, adalah hal pertama yang mereka lihat ketika memasuki kediaman itu. Masing-masing mengenyit heran, melihat hanya bar kecil disana yang nampak paling berantakan dari tempat lainnya.

Sayang sekali mereka melewatkan cairan putih kental, di antara pecahan botol-botol wine di meja bar.

"Kai kau mendengar suara itu?" tanya Sehun ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing dari arah lantai dua.

Kai mengangguk kecil. "Sepertinya dari kamar Chanyeol. Ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol di ujung kanan lantai dua. Semakin dekat dengan kamar itu, semakin jelas pula suara yang memasuki pendengaran mereka. Rintihan, geraman, dan...desahan?

Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol, dengan keadaan gugup. Bukannya takut, tapi tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun di dalam sana.

"Ap..apakah mereka melakukannya 24 jam penuh?" Tanya Sehun terbata.

"Tidak." Kai menggeleng. "Tidak hanya 24 jam! Astaga Baekhyun!" Seperti sadar akan sesuatu mereka berdua terbelalak dan dengan segera mengetuk pintu kamar secara barbar.

"Yeol! Yeol! Buka pintunya!" Pekik Sehun.

"Baekhyun?! Kau bisa dengar aku?! Jawab aku Baek!" Pekik Kai.

Mereka terus menerus menggedor dan berteriak dari balik pintu. Dan semakin kesal bercampur khawatir karena tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Buka pintu ini atau aku akan mendobraknya Yeol!"

Hening

"Baiklah! Kuhitung sampai 3, dan aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan pintumu!"

3

2

Cklek

"Ada apa dengan kalian hah?!"

Wajah kesal Chanyeol menyambut mereka begitu pintu dibuka olehnya. Melihat lelaki itu hanya memakai boxernya, membuat Kai dan Sehun bergegas mencari Baekhyun kedalam.

Dan..saat itu juga mereka berdua menganga tak elitnya.

Aroma seks yang begitu pekat, sperma yang tercecer hampir di segala sudut kamar, berbagai sex toys, satu botol obat dengan tulisan viagra di labelnya, dan tidak ketinggalan..

Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas ranjang, dengan tangan dan kaki terbuka lebar yang dikat di ranjang. Sekujur tubuhnya nampak basah, bercampur keringat dan sperma. Kulit putih susunya hampir tak bersisa, tertutupi tanda merah keunguan dan beberapa bekas gigitan.

"B..baek-

Bruk!

"Astaga Sehunnnn!"

Bahkan Sehun pun sampai tak sadarkan diri melihatnya.

...

Sedikit keributan tadi, turut membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya yang baru berlangsung beberapa menit. 24 jam lebih Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk tidur sama sekali.

"Aku mendengar suara Kai dan Sehun tadi" bisiknya lemah.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya baru saja. Tapi sudah pergi sekarang.." Ia bergerak mendekati Baekhyun kembali. "..karena aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun saat ini" bisiknya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas frustasi ketika Chanyeol membuka boxernya kembali. Dan demi apapun, setelah sekian kalinya, ereksi lelaki itu masih menggantung sempurna.

"Yeol..aku lelahh.." mohon Baekhyun disaat Chanyeol sudah menindihnya kembali.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah lelah Baekhyun, dan memberikan senyum manis padanya. Tangannya terulur pada surai si mungil, merapikan rambut yang menempel di keningnya.

"Kau ingat apa janjimu ketika aku memenangkan adu balap dengan kris?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Meskipun itu sudah lama terjadi, namun ia masih mengingatnya, termasuk Chanyeol yang belum meminta apapun.

Setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti diiringi seringai penuh arti di sudut bibirnya.

"Serahkan seluruh hidupmu padaku"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Tanda ia belum mengerti dengan permintaan Chanyeol.

"Dengan menjadi pendampingku selamanya" senyuman hangat menggantikan seringai di wajah Chanyeol.

"Jadilah pengantinku Baekhyun.." pintanya dengan keseriusan.

Baekhyun menghangat. Mata sipitnya menelusuri kedalam mata Chanyeol, dan menemukan keseriusan serta tatapan penuh damba untuknya. Maka dengan itu, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi Baekhyun untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeolll.."

Seolah mengerti, Chanyeol pun membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Saling meraskan detak jantung masing-masing, yang nampaknya berdetak berirama.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol melepas Baekhyun, dan sedikit bangkit dari ranjang. Ketika Chanyeol bertumpu dengan lututnya, dan mengarah pada wajahnya, Baekhyun baru mengerti keinginan lelaki itu.

"Sekarang buka mulutmu" perintah Chanyeol dengan nada seraknya.

"Tapi Yeol akuaahk! Hukk"

"Yeaah..kulum seperti itu Baekkhh"

Dan semoga Baekhyun tetap hidup hingga hari bahagianya nanti.

.

.

END

.

.

Apa ini apaaaa? Hehehehe

Hanya sebuah cerita ringan ala ala ftv, di tengah-tengah kefrustasian diriku ketika menulis FF sebelah huhuhu.

Ini hanya oneshoot, tapi jangan lupa review okeee?

Next, mungkin kalo ada onsehoot tidak berfaedah lagi aku gabungin di series ini hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**YOUR EX**

 **(Sekuel of 'I Dare You')**

 **...**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **...**

"Aargh..Baekhh!"

"Yes baby?..hhh"

Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh polos nan kekar milik Chanyeol. Setengah jam lebih berbaring telentang di atas ranjang, dengan kedua tangan terikat dan mata tertutup kain, ditambah sosok mungil bertubuh polos menggoda di atasnya, sukses membuat kejantanan Chanyeol berdiri begitu tegaknya.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menggeram berulang-ulang dengan suara seraknya. Tak peduli telah berapa kali kalimat permohonan penuh putus asa keluar dari bibir tebalnya, si mungil kesayangannya tetap gencar melakukan aksinya. Seperti saat ini-

"Ahh!"

-ketika dengan sengaja Baekhyun menggesekkan bokongnya menekan ereksi Chanyeol. Sedang bibir tipisnya mengecupi sepanjang rahang hingga dada bidang Chanyeol. Dan sialnya ini telah berlangsung selama setengah jam.

"Kenapa hmm?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah kepolosan.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya. Menggigit belahan bibir kekasih tingginya dengan erotis. Menggelitik dengan lidah panasnya yang membelai dari sudut ke sudut. Dan tentu saja dibalas oleh sang kekasih tak kalah kasarnya. Seakan-akan ingin memakan seluruh bibir mungil itu.

Di sela-sela tautan bibir mereka, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang keras bergerak menusuk-nusuk bokongnya, mencoba memasuki lubang berkerut miliknya. Maka saat itu juga Baekhyun menarik wajahnya menjauh, menampilkan senyum polos setelahnya.

"Sudah cukup Baek.." kembali Chanyeol memohon

"Chanyeolliee~~" Baekhyun menopang dagunya di atas dada Chanyeol. "Kau pikir...hanya kau yang bisa memberi hukuman hmm?" berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang berucap dengan tenang, Chanyeol justru berdebar waspada. Terlebih ketika lelaki itu perlahan-lahan menuruni tubuhnya. Hingga dapat Chanyeol rasakan deru nafas Baekhyun di sekitar kejantanannya.

"Ingat baik-baik..." seringai nakal menggantikan senyum polos di wajah Baekhyun. "...apa yang akan kau dapatkan-

"Ngghh!"

-jika sekali lagi meladeni para wanita itu!" ucapnya datar namun sarat akan ancaman. Tak disangka, Chanyeol justru terkekeh di bawahnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi" Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. "Ah. Kalau perlu setiap hari aku akan meladeni mereka" lanjutnya lagi.

"...agar aku bisa menerima hukumanmu terus menerus..."

"Hah!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu mari kita lihat. Apakah kau masih menginginkan hukumanku..." kedua tangan Baekhyun mulai menggengam penis tegang milik Chanyeol.

"...setelah apa yang akan kulakukan padamu Chanyeol..."

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang terucap oleh Baekhyun. Sebelum mulut mungilnya terisi penuh oleh kejantanan Chanyeol. Desisan penuh nikmat mulai terdengar dari atas. Sementara Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengeluarkan kembali penis itu dari mulutnya.

"Astaga Baek..ssshhh"

Dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, Baekhyun menyentuh penis tegang itu kembali, dari pangkal hingga ujungnya yang berbentuk seperti jamur, terus berulang seperti itu beberapa kali. Dan dilakukan dengan sangat amat pelan, hingga membuat Chanyeol nyaris gila.

"Kumohon Baek..lebih cepat enghh"

Baekhyun menarik kembali lidahnya dan terkikik mendengar raungan protes dari si tinggi. Tanpa berlama-lama ia memulai aksinya kembali. Membawa mulutnya mendekat, mengecupi bagian kepala jamur itu, kemudian menggigiti lubang kecil yang sudah mengeluarkan beberapa tetes cairan precum. Seakan tuli atas pekikan dan umpatan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan gigitannya, sambil sesekali memainkan bola kembar dengan tangannya. Menambah penyiksaan penuh kenikmatan bagi Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menyiksaku Baekhyun..argh!" ucapnya sedikit emosi. "Penisku sudah sesak Baek!" nampaknya nafsu Chanyeol sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Maka, masa bodoh dengan hukuman dari lelaki mungilnya itu, Chanyeol berupaya memajukan pinggulnya ke depan. Agar penisnya dapat melesak ke dalam mulut hangat milik Baekhyun.

Dan untung saja, Baekhyun nampaknya sudah iba melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mengizinkan penis kekasihnya masuk lebih dalam pada mulutnya.

"Mmhhh..yahh..lebih dalamhh Baekhh"

Chanyeol semakin gencar menghentakkan pinggulnya, lebih cepat, lebih dalam hingga membuat Baekhyun tersedak sesekali. Namun nampaknya ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, karena saat ini nafsu telah membakar akal sehatnya.

Mulut Baekhyun mulai kewalahan membalas gerakan pinggul Chanyeol. Penis itu semakin membesar, dan semakin kasar pula gerakan sang pemiliknya. Maka agar kekasihnya itu segera mencapai klimaksnya, kedua tangan Baekhyun merayap di bawah bokong keras Chanyeol, mengangkatnya ke atas, hingga membuat setengah lebih penis itu tertelan dalam mulutnya.

"Aaahhh..."

Kelegaan menguar dari mulut Chanyeol. Merasakan sperma dalam jumlah banyak menyemprot dari penisnya, dan mengalir ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Sesekali Chanyeol masih mendesah pelan merasakan Baekhyun menghisap kuat sperma dari lubang penisnya.

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah salah memilih kekasih.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol, dan membawa dirinya duduk kembali di atas perut Chanyeol.

"Suka akan hukumanku?"

"Kau benar-benar..." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. "Really..I swear. I will fuck you hard after this baby..."

"So.." kain penutup di mata Chanyeol telah dilepas. Menampilkan seringai nakal juga menawan di wajah Baekhyun yang hanya beberapa senti di atasnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat tangan Baekhyun yang kemudian bergerak melepas tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya selama ini. Dan setelah tali itu terlepas, Baekhyun menurunkan bokongnya ke bawah, sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh arti.

"...why don't we start now?.."

"Shit!"

Bruk!

Posisi keduanya telah berubah. Dimana Baekhyun tengkurap di atas ranjang, dengan Chanyeol yang menindihnya dari atas.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram paha Baekhyun, mengangkatnya ke atas, meminta agar si mungil menungging untuknya.

"Angkat pantatmu!"

Plak!

"Aanghhh!"

Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat dirasakan oleh Baekhyun, ketika tangan besar Chanyeol menampar bokongnya.

"Angkat lebih tinggi!"

Plak!

"Aahhh! Just fucking me pleasehhh" pintanya sudah tak sabar.

Seakan belum puas dengan posisi pantat sintal Baekhyun, ia mengangkatnya lebih tinggi lagi, sampai lutut si mungil tidak menyentuh ranjang lagi. Kedua bokong itu sejajar dengan kejantanannya sekarang, dan kemudian masing-masing tangannya menarik pipi bokong Baekhyun, menampilkan lubang berkedut yang menantang untuk dimasuki.

"Kau menginginkan ini hah?!"

"Nghhhh" Baekhyun mendesah geli merasakan penis Chanyeol yang sudah menegang kembali, bergerak di sekitar lubangnya "Come in Yeolhh..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dan konsentrasi memasukkan penisnya perlahan-lahan. Dan sampai saat ini, Chanyeol masih menobatkan lubang Baekhyun sebagai lubang ternikmat di dunia, karena benar-benar menjepit kuat penisnya.

"Move Yeolhh!"

Chanyeol berdecak melihat Baekhyun tak sabaran. Ia tarik kembali penisnya, kemudian memasukkannya kembali dalam satu hentakan. Membuat keduanya hilang akal bersamaan.

"Ahhh deeper pleasehh"

Jiwa Baekhyun serasa melayang merasakan penis Chanyeol menumbuk keras prostatnya. Ia angkat pinggulnya, dan mulai membalas gerakan pinggul lelaki itu.

"Ahhkh!"

Baekhyun mengaduh ketika Chanyeol menggigit punggungnya. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya

"Baekhyun aku-

 _~~I'm creeping in your heart babe~~_

Alunan musik terdengar dari ponsel milik Chanyeol. Menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk untuknya.

"Aku-

 _~~come in girl you call me monster~~_

"Angkat saja dulu ponselmu Yeol!"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Kemudian tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka, tangannya berupaya menggapai ponselnya di atas meja di samping ranjang.

"Ya..ini Chanyeol. Kau siapa?"

Sambil berbicara di telepon, Chanyeol menggoda kekasihnya dengan mencubit kedua pucuk dadanya bergantian. Yang segera dibalas oleh Baekhyun dengan cara menyempitkan lubang anusnya hingga menjepit kuat penis Chanyeol.

"Nggh..ah ya..siapa tadi?"

Baekhyun terkikik melihat Chanyeol kewalahan mengatur suaranya.

"Siapa? Yeri?!" Pekik Chanyeol heboh. "Ya! Aku bisa! Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Tunggu aku oke? Bye"

Seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, Chanyeol mencabut penisnya begitu saja, dan memakai bajunya terburu-buru.

"Chanyeol...jangan bilang kau akan pergi?!"

"Aku harus pergi Baek" Chanyeol masih sibuk merapikan penampilannya. Kemudian baru mendekati Baekhyun yang masih di atas ranjang dengan wajah kecutnya. "Anggap itu balasan hukuman dariku."

"Sialammhh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli, kemudian mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang basah karena ulahnya baru saja. Dan benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun setelahnya.

Tentu saja setelah meninggalkan satu lagi kecupan manis untuk si mungil.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, kantin di Fakultas Ekonomi menjadi tempat yang paling ramai dikunjungi oleh para mahasiswa. Selain karena citarasa makanannya, para penghuni tetap di meja pojok kantin adalah alasan utama dari keramaian di kantin ini.

Suasana hari ini sedikit berbeda, karena sejak beberapa jam yang lalu hanya ada dua lelaki saja yang duduk di meja tersebut. Yang satu si lelaki mungil nan manis, dan yang satu lagi lelaki tinggi berkulit tan.

"Hahahahahaha" tanpa peduli dirinya yang sedang diperhatikan orang lain, pria berkulit tan ini tetap melanjutkan tawanya. Sementara yang lebih mungil semakin menekuk bibirnya ke bawah.

"Jadi...ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun pfftt." lagi-lagi ia berupaya menahan tawanya. "ehem! Baekhyun sang penakluk wanita di ranjang...kini harus bermain solo? Hahahaha"

"Diamlah Kai!"

Baekhyun mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk menceritakan malam mengenaskannya bersama Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Dimana berakhir dengan dirinya menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Dan itu memang benar-benar pertama kalinya ia lakukan.

"Oke. Oke. Maafkan aku" Kai berdeham sejenak. Lalu mengerlingkan matanya pada lelaki mungil di sampingnya. "Harusnya kau hubungi aku. Aku sangat bersedia untuk membantumu tentunya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekarang?" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sementara Jongin memucat dalam duduknya.

"B..bbaek..kau kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan manisnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau? Kebetulan aku sedang ingin..." Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, membuat Jongin berulang kali meneguk air liurnya. "...'menusuk' lubang seseorang"

Jongin mendengus kesal dan memutar matanya. Sesekali ia bergidik geli karena membayangkan jika Baekhyun benar-benar membobol bokongnya.

"Hah! Mungkin rasanya sama seperti dimasuki lidi"

Cetak!

"Aw! Sakit bodoh!"

"Rasakan itu!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kembali, sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sekali lagi kau menghina penisku, aku tak segan-segan memasukimu detik itu juga" ancamnya yang tentunya bukan candaan semata.

"Huh. Selalu berakhir dengan ancaman!" Jongin mendengus kesal sambil terus mengusap kepalanya. "Pantas saja Chanyeol lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama mantan kekasihnya daripada dengan Byun si mulut pedas" ketus Kai.

"Ap..apa katamu?! Kau ini!...aishh sudahlah!" Baekhyun meniup poninya kesal. Tangannya bersedekap di atas meja, sementara kedua matanya menatap tajam lelaki di sebelahnya. "Aku doakan kau bernasib sama sepertiku!"

Kai terkekeh meremehkan. "Sayang sekali Sehun tidak punya mantan kekasih Baek. Jadi aku tidak perlu bermain solo dan..Baek? Baekhyun?" Kai mengernyit melihat Baekhyun membeku dengan pandangan terkunci ke arah lapangan di sebelah kantin. Dan ia semakin dibuat keheranan, karena bukan hanya Baekhyun saja, melainkan seluruh penghuni kantin, yang juga membeku seperti Baekhyun.

Maka saat itulah Kai membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Menampilkan Sehun yang sedang melewati kantin dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya, ditambah tangan lelaki itu yang berada di pinggang sang wanita.

Jelas saja semua orang ternganga. Jika itu Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, semua orang mungkin terbiasa. Namun ini Oh Sehun, sosok lelaki dingin, pelit berbicara, dan tidak pernah berdekatan dengan seorang wanita selain ibunya. Tapi kini, lelaki berkulit pucat itu tampak mesra sambil bersenda gurau dengan sang wanita.

"Hei..hei! Mau apa kau?!" Baekhyun sedikit waspada melihat Kai tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kedua tangan mengepal.

"SEHUUN! HEY SEHUUNNN!" pekik Kai dengan hebohnya, membuat semua yang ada disana beralih menatap dirinya. Sementara sosok yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya.

"YAK OH SEHUUN! BABY AKU-"

Pekikan Kai teredam seketika disaat Sehun menoleh singkat ke arahnya. Dengan tatapan dingin menusuknya. Dan lebih menyesakkan lagi, kekasihnya itu justru terus melanjutkan langkahnya bersama si wanita yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu.

Drrrtt Drrrt

Suara getar dari ponsel di atas meja, mampu membuat Kai terduduk kembali di bangkunya. Sebuah pesan masuk, yang ternyata berasal dari Sehun.

 _'Dia Nana, sahabat kecilku. Dan dia tidak tahu hubungan kita. Semoga kau mengerti.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Haaahh/haaahh"

Sudah dua jam lebih semenjak kejadian menghebohkan tadi, dan selama itu pula baik Baekhyun maupun Kai terus menerus menghela nafas.

"Aish! Lebih baik kau pergi saja cari wanita Baek" Jongin mendengus kecil dengan kedua tangan yang menopang dagunya. "Kau kan masih bisa, tidak seperti aku yang..yeaah gay seutuhnya" ucap Kai lesu.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi..." Baekhyun menghela nafas keras kemudian secara tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "...tapi penisku bahkan tidak mau 'berdiri' melihat mereka..."

Hening. Baekhyun masih tampak malu dengan pengakuannya. Sementara Jongin masih dalam proses mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya...

"Baekppfftt HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Baekhyun memutar matanya melihat Kai tertawa dengan puasnya. Diam-diam ia merutuki dirinya yang lagi-lagi telah ceroboh menceritakan kisah ranjangnya dengan seseorang seperti Kai.

"Jangan lupakan ancamanku yang tadi Kai"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik setelah Baekhyun berbicara, tawa Kai berhenti saat itu juga. Ia berdeham keras dan sekuat tenaga mengatupkan bibirnya menahan tawa.

"Tapi sungguh aku prihatin padamu sobat" ucap Kai sambil menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Chanyeol yang sudah merubah orientasi seksmu, namun si bodoh itu justru sibuk dengan mantan kekasihnya"

"Sudahlah. Membahas dirinya hanya membuatku kesal. Chanyeol memang bodoh dan-

-dan kenapa denganku?"

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, ekspresi Kai dan Baekhyun membeku. Bukan pada Chanyeol yang memakai hoodie barunya, tapi pada seorang wanita yang berada di belakangnya. Catat: dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan!

Melihat Chanyeol berhenti, wanita itu melirik ke depan dan tersenyum senang mendapati siapa sosok yang sedang duduk di sana.

"Hay Baekhyuunnnn!" sapanya penuh ceria.

"Hey Yeri" yang dibalas singkat padat dan dingin oleh Baekhyun. Tentu saja ia mengenal gadis itu. Seorang gadis yang menjadi awal penyebab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan taruhan. Dan gadis itu juga kekasih pertama Chanyeol.

Yeri tetap tersenyum melihat reaksi tak ramah dari Baekhyun. Kemudian ia beralih pada sosok di sebelahnya, dan turut memberikan senyum manis untuknya.

"Hai Kai, senang bertemu denganmu"

"Ah? Umh ya hehe aku juga Yeri" Kai tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Suasana begitu kaku saat ini, dimana Baekhyun dengan wajah juteknya, Chanyeol yang memandang intens pada kekasih mungilnya, sementara Yeri hanya berdiam diri di posisinya.

"Hey duduklah disini. Bergabung saja dengan kami" ucap Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel Kai bergetar, menunjukkan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _'Kita tukar posisi'_

Kai berdecak sambil melirik tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia baru saja hendak berdiri, ketika Baekhyun menarik kuat tangan kirinya.

"Ancamanku tadi masih berlaku Kai" bisiknya tenang namun mematikan. Sukses membuat Kai kembali duduk dengan patuh di bangkunya.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol berdecih pelan, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di depan pria mungilnya, diikuti Yeri yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kai. Mungkin kau bisa membantu Yeri memilih makanan di stand depan?" Chanyeol memanggil Kai tapi pandangannya justru terpaku pada lelaki di depannya.

Kai mendengus kesal dengan perintah Chanyeol yang tentunya memiliki niat terselubung itu. Namun ia tetap berdiri bersama Yeri, dan sekali lagi Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"Kubilang jangan-

-ada masalah Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyahut dengan tatapan tenang, namun tentunya memiliki makna terselubung dari ucapannya.

Baekhyun mencibir kesal, kemudian melepaskan tangan Kai, membiarkan sahabatnya itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan Chanyeol. Ia memilih memandang ke lapangan di sebelah kiri, ketimbang wajah Chanyeol yang begitu sumringah di depannya.

"Hai cantik"

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Aku ini lelaki, bodoh! Apa aku-

-menunjukkan bukti bahwa kau lelaki? Mau dimana? Di mobilmu? Ayo lakukan sekarang" potong Chanyeol telak.

"Aishh! Percuma bicara dengan orang bodoh" cibir Baekhyun sambil menjebikkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mengujiku Baek.." si mungil tertegun mendengar suara Chanyeol merendah dan sedikit serak. Dan ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menyadari bibir tipisnya yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Cium saja mantanmu itu!" ketus Baekhyun.

"Haruskah kulakukan?"

"Silahkan saja. Tapi.." Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "...jangan pernah menyentuh bibirku lagi setelahnya" bisiknya pelan, diakhiri jilatan sensual di bibirnya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal, sedang kedua matanya berkilat tajam. Demi apapun ia dalam masa rindu dengan kekasihnya karena sudah 2 minggu tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan ketika akhirnya bertemu, si mungilnya ini justru menggodanya.

"Baek...berhenti atau aku benar-benar akan menyeretmu ke dalam mobil"

"Kenapa Yeolhh?" Bisik Baekhyun diiringi desahan yang disengaja. Belum puas menggoda sang kekasih, Baekhyun sengaja mendongakkan kepalanya, sambil melebarkan kerah kemejanya. Membuat leher mulusnya terpampang sempurna.

Chanyeol merasa udara semakin sesak dan kerongkongannya serasa mengering karena pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Ditambah lagi sesuatu di bawah sana yang mulai terbangun. Chanyeol baru saja memutuskan untuk menarik Baekhyun sampai-

Cetak

"Aw!"

-tangan lentik kekasihnya itu menyentil keras dahinya. Sambil terus mengusap dahinya, Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sakit Baekhyunn~~" rajuknya manja. Sementara Baekhyun seakan ingin muntah melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu.

"Hey ini benar-benar sakit! Lihat ini lihat..merah bukan?" Chanyeol mengibaskan poninya dan bekas kemerahan akibat sentilan Baekhyun tadi terpampang di sana. Membuat si pelaku sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus dahi Chanyeol yang memerah dengan tangannya.

"Masih sakit Baek...tiup~~"

Baekhyun mendecak kesal, namun tetap memajukan wajahnya menuju dahi Chanyeol.

"Fiuhh-

Cup

-yak!" Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya sambil memandang sekitar mereka. Beruntungnya karena posisi mereka di pojok, tidak ada yang sadar akan kegiatan mereka tadi. "Kau tidak takut orang lain dan mantan tersayangmu itu mengetahui hubungan kita hah?!" gerutu Baekhyun yang justru semakin membuat Chanyeol gemas melihatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dan ah...aku ingin sekali lagi Baek"

Chanyeol sudah memajukan wajahnya kembali, ingin meraih bibir Baekhyun, namun si mungil lebih gesit menutup bibir tebal Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya. Lalu ia dorong kepala Chanyeol agar mundur kembali ke belakang, membuat si tinggi melengkungkan bibirnya le bawah.

"Sudah kubilang cium saja mantanmu itu"

"Dia juga mantanmu, jika kau lupa"

"Ya, sebelum kau mengambilnya"

Skak. Chanyeol dibuat bungkam oleh pernyataan Baekhyun. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Yeri tidak akan lama di Korea. Hanya mengurus beberapa surat rekomendasi dan setelahnya kembali lagi ke London" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya. Aku selalu mengajakmu, tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun menerima ajakanku"

"Membuatku harus menahan rindu selama beberapa minggu"

"Hah! Omong kosong"

Baekhyun gagal. Gagal untuk menahan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya. Dan nampaknya senyuman itu pun turut menulari Chanyeol di depannya.

"Serahkan kunci mobilmu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ck. Sudah cepat kemarikan"

Meskipun masih tidak mengerti apa tujuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap merogoh kunci mobil dari dalam ranselnya. Kemudian ia serahkan pada sang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum puas. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengernyit ketika Chanyeol justru memencet sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Halo paman Jung" kerutan di kening Baekhyun semakin bertambah, ketika Chanyeol menghubungi supir pribadi keluarganya.

"Tolong datang ke kampusku dengan taxi. Aku ingin kau membawa mobil Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Terima kasih"

Pip

Baekhyun hanya bisa terpaku, baru memahami maksud tindakan kekasihnya, sementara si pelaku hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Pulang denganku ya? Aku rindu..." bisik Chanyeol sambil perlahan-lahan meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam. Sementara ekspresi Baekhyun sendiri mulai melembut, dan memberikan senyuman manis diiringi anggukan pasti untuk ajakan sang kekasih.

"May I kiss you once again?"

"Ya..."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian ikut memajukan wajahnya, hingga hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

"...tapi nanti"

Sementara sepasang insan ini saling bersitatap penuh damba, di belakang sana Kai hanya bisa mengumpati mereka dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu?"

Sehun hanya melirik sekilas pada Kai yang muncul tiba-tiba di sebelahnya, kemudian atensinya kembali pada dosen mereka yang sedang menjelaskan di depan.

"Wah. Apakah aku sedang berbicara dengan sebuah patung lilin?" sindir Kai ketus.

"Ck. Kurang-kurangi bermain bersama Baekhyun. Berisik sekali" ucapnya datar, masih dengan tatapan kedepan.

Merasa jengah akan sikap acuh Sehun, ia tarik ujung dagu Sehun menghadap ke arahnya.

"Daripada membahas Baekhyun..." Kai berbisik sambil mendekati Sehun yang nampak sedikit gugup. "...bagaimana jika kita membahas tentang gadis yang bernama Nana itu?" desisnya.

Sehun berdecak kesal, kemudian menghempas kuat tangan Kai dari dagunya.

"Nana teman kecilku" sahutnya tiba-tiba. Tepat disaat Kai hendak membuka mulutnya kembali. "Sejak SMP dia pindah ke Amerika, dan saat ini Nana sedang berlibur ke Korea"

"Lalu?"

"Dia tidak punya banyak teman di Korea, maka tentu saja sebagai teman lamanya aku harus menemaninya. Hanya itu saja" jelas Sehun.

"Tidak punya banyak bukan berarti tidak ada!" Kai berdecih pelan sambil memberikan tatapan mencela pada sang kekasih. "dan tadi apa kau bilang? hanya menemani? lalu bagaimana dengan rangkulan mesra itu?" tanyanya lagi, dengan intonasi penekanan pada ujung kalimat.

"Entahlah. Hanya terbawa kebiasaan lama mungkin" jawab Sehun asal sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Cih. Kebiasaan atau-

-dia sudah memiliki kekasih, Kai. Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami" tambahnya lagi.

Kai memicingkan matanya, menelusuri kejujuran dari ekspresi datar Sehun. Dan kebersamaan selama 7 tahun, tentunya membuat ia mampu menemukan sesuatu yang ditutup rapat oleh lelaki itu.

"Kau pernah memiliki perasaan padanya?"

Meskipun ekspresi Sehun nampak tenang, namun pandangan matanya yang tak fokus, serta kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut, menandakan lelaki itu sedikit gugup. Dan semuanya tentu tak luput dari perhatian lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu dijawab. Kau pernah menyukainya. Ah tidak. SANGAT menyukainya"

Sehun membelalak dan refleks menoleh ke arah Kai. Melihat tatapan tajam penuh curiga yang masih melekat di kedua mata lelaki itu, Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, kemudian kembali membawa pandangannya ke depan.

"Apa artinya masa lalu jika sekarang aku sudah menjadi milikmu"

Kali ini Kai yang dibuat terbelalak oleh ucapan lugas Sehun.

"Jika saat itu aku bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu, maka tidak akan pernah ada nama Nana yang singgah di hidupku"

Sebuah senyuman hangat yang sangat langka ditampilkan oleh seorang Oh Sehun, menjadi penutup kalimat yang dilontarkan olehnya. Membuat Kai hanya bisa terpaku tanpa berkedip, bahkan sampai lupa menarik nafas.

"Bernafas Kai"

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat Kai terengah-engah. Tangan kirinya terangkat menuju surai cokelat lelaki itu, merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi matanya.

"Aku hanya berucap apa adanya, kau sudah lupa bernafas. Harusnya aku yang menjadi sememu" ejek Sehun, dengan tangannya yang terus bergerak di surai kekasihnya.

Mendengar ejekan Sehun, Kai mendengus dan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju telinga lelaki itu.

"Lalu siapa yang lupa bernafas ketika sedang berbaring di bawahku?" balasnya dengan sebuah bisikan sensual. Membuat rona kemerahan, samar-samar menghiasi wajah pucat Sehun.

Melihat itu, Kai tertawa kecil, dan menarik kepalanya menjauh. Sama seperti Sehun, ia juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Sebelum sang dosen yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ke arah mereka, benar-benar akan mendatanginya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti"

Dan Kai pun tersenyum senang melihat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Drrtt Drrtt

 _'Aku harus menemani Nana. Lain waktu kita pulang bersama'_

Senyuman di wajah Kai sirna begitu saja ketika membaca isi pesan dari sang kekasih. Padahal ia sudah merencanakan untuk kencan di game center, makan malam bersama, menghabiskan malam dengan cumbuan dan ah sudahlah lupakan sebelum sesuatu di bawah sana meronta untuk dibebaskan.

Kai sudah mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, sampai getaran terasa dari sakunya. Sebuah pesan dari Sehun kembali. Dan kali ini mau tidak mau, senyuman kembali merekah di bibirnya.

 _'Jangan marah. Hati-hati di jalan. Love you.'_

Setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya di saku jaketnya, ia pun mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju pintu gerbang. Tepat ketika kedua obsidiannya menangkap sosok mungil yang begitu dikenalinya di depan gerbang, lagi-lagi ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

"Ck! Si bodoh ini!"

Setelah puas mengumpati seseorang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan, ia masukkan kembali ponselnya, kemudian mengarahkan mobilnya menuju sosok mungil di sana, yang merupakan kekasih dari si pengirim pesan tadi.

Tiinn Tiinn!

Si mungil tersebut hanya mengenyitkan dahi melihat mobil sahabatnya berhenti di sebelahnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, menuju salah satu kaca pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Lihat ini"

Kedua mata puppy itu bergulir menuju layar ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Kai di depan wajahnya. Sebuah pesan, dengan nama Park Chanyeol di kolom pengirimnya.

 _'Kai ada sesuatu yang perlu kukerjakan. Aku titip Baekhyun padamu dan antarkan dia sampai rumah. Voucher clubku untukmu. Thanks.'_

Setelah memastikan sahabat mungilnya ini telah membaca isi pesannya, Kai menarik kembali ponselnya lalu dimasukkan kembali ke sakunya. Sebersit rasa iba muncul di benaknya melihat tatapan redup dari sang sahabat.

"Ayo, masuklah Baek" sahutnya lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan tanpa menyahut, kemudian perlahan-lahan menarik diri dari posisinya saat ini.

"Hey Baek tunggu dulu!" pekik Kai dari dalam mobil. Dan untungnya sukses menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri" sahutnya dingin.

"Ck! Tanpa diminta Chanyeol pun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri Baek. Ayo masuklah!"

Baekhyun masih diam dalam posisinya, nampak menimang-nimang keputusan apa yang akan diambil olehnya. Hingga akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian, kaki mungilnya melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, tepat di samping sang pemilik.

"Baek, kau ada acara setelah ini?"

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dahulu ke beberapa tempat?"

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Game center, mall, taman, atau...club mungkin?" Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Kai ketika ia menyebutkan tempat terakhir. Membuat Baekhyun menggeleng kecil melihatnya.

"Game center saja. Bagaimana?"

"Ayay captain!" sahut Kai kegirangan. Kedua matanya berkilat penuh semangat, sementara kakinya menekan pedal gas lebih dalam, membawa mobilnya melaju pada kecepatan tinggi.

"Kita tunjukkan bahwa kita bisa bersenang-senang tanpa dua pria bodoh itu Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju akan pernyataan itu. Maka kemudian senyuman angkuh perlahan tercetak di wajah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kehadiran matahari telah digantikan oleh rembulan sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Disaat yang lain mulai kembali ke rumah masing-masing, lain halnya dengan Kai dan Baekhyun. Seakan belum puas mereka menghabiskan waktu di berbagai tempat selama berjam-jam, saat ini mereka nampak asyik mengelilingi sebuah mall di tengah kota.

Hingga akhirnya pada satu jam kemudian, cacing di dalam perut mereka berdua mulai meronta untuk diperhatikan. Terjadi perdebatan di sini, dimana Baekhyun ingin menyantap masakan Jepang, sementara Kai tertarik pada ayam McD. Perdebatan itu selesai pada menit kesepuluh, dengan Baekhyun menjadi pemenangnya. Tentunya menggunakan sebuah ancaman mengerikan sebagai andalannya.

"Cepatlah! Aku sudah lap-

Bruk!

-Chanyeol? / Sehun?"

Baekhyun terpaku mendapati sosok yang ia tabrak ternyata adalah Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Tak jauh beda dari Baekhyun, Kai pun nampak terkejut karena sorot matanya menangkap Sehun sedang melangkah dari arah sebelah kanan. Dan keduanya sama-sama mencelos melihat masing-masing kekasih mereka, bersama seorang wanita di sampingnya.

"Yeriiii! / Nanaaa" pekikan dari kedua wanita itu memecahkan keheningan canggung yang terjadi saat ini. Keduanya saling berpelukan hangat, karena nyatanya mereka adalah sepasang sahabat di Amerika.

Namun sepertinya para lelaki tidak tertarik dengan fakta tersebut. Keempatnya nampak masih sibuk memandangi pasangan masing-masing. Mungkin Chanyeol yang sedikit berbeda, karena pandangannya lebih tajam, mengarah pada tangan Baekhyun yang bertapak di atas tangan Kai.

"Ehem!" Kai berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana. "Aku dan Baekhyun ingin makan malam disana, kalian mau ikut?" tawarnya.

"Ini sudah larut dan kalian baru akan makan malam?!" bukannya menjawab Chanyeol justru kembali bertanya dengan nada meninggi. "Dan aku yakin kau melewatkan makan siangmu!" tuduhnya mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"Kami keasyikan bermain Yeol. Kalau kau khawatir ikut saja dengan-

-tidak. Aku pulang duluan" potong Chanyeol tegas. Lalu pergi begitu saja bersama Yeri setelahnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpati lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Demi apapun ia belum sempat mengucap sepatah katapun, tapi Chanyeol sudah pergi dengan seenaknya begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi Kai. Kau mau ikut Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, tak berani membalas tatapan Kai di sebelahnya. "Aku harus mengantarkan Nana-

-ayo Baek!"

Tanpa peduli Sehun yang memaku di posisinya, Kai pun segera menarik Baekhyun dalam genggamamnya, dan bersama-sama meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

...

Kiranya sudah puas memanjakan perut, yang diselingi umpatan mengenai kekasih masing-masing, Kai dan Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Canda tawa antara keduanya mengiringi di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat parkir. Namun keduanya serempak terdiam begitu melihat sosok tinggi di atas motor, tepat di samping mobil milik Kai.

"Hah. Lama sekali" sungut lelaki itu.

"Kau sudah sejak tadi disini Yeol? Menunggu kami?" tanya Kai sedikit tak percaya.

"Ya dan ya" jawabnya singkat sebelum beranjak turun dari motornya, kemudian melangkah mendekati kedua pria berbeda tinggi badan di depannya. "Aku ambil Baekhyunku kembali. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya" dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berpindah ke sebelahnya. Kemudian mendorong tubuh Kai untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tapi Yeol-

-sampai jumpa Kai. Jangan lupa besok pagi kita ujian"

Kai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar mengucapkan sebuah ucapan selamat malam pada Baekhyun. Maka mau tidak mau pun ia mulai membawa mobilnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, mendahului Baekhyun yang hendak bersuara. "Lihat! tanganku sampai membeku karena berjam-jam menunggumu disini" keluhnya sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Itu salahku? Memangnya aku yang menyuruhmu menunggu?" ia dorong telapak tangan Chanyeol dari depan wajahnya, kemudian memberi tatapan nyalang pada lelaki itu, lengkap dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di dada. "Bukannya tadi kau yang pergi begitu saja dengan mantan tersayangmmhhh"

Chanyeol menyambar cepat bibir tipisnya. Bukan kecupan singkat seperti biasanya, tapi juga bukan sebuah ciuman yang terburu-buru. Salahkan rindu, hingga Baekhyun pun memasrahkan dirinya, membiarkan bibir sang kekasih melumat miliknya. Hanya 1 menit saja, dan Chanyeol yang pertama menarik wajahnya.

"Aku doakan bibirmu membusuk!"

"Tak apa. Aku masih punya lidah untuk kau sesap"

Baekhyun mencibir kesal, membuatnya tampak menggemaskan hingga Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mencubit bibirnya.

"Aku pergi untuk membeli ini, bukan untuk mengantarkan Yeri pulang"

Sebuah bingkisian dengan kotak putih di dalamnya, yang sudah Baekhyun lihat sejak tadi, disodorkan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya. Semerbak aroma manis strawberry menguar begitu saja memasuki indera penciuman Baekhyun, ketika kotak itu berada di dekat wajahnya.

Itu adalah cake strawberry kesukaannya, dan Baekhyun tahu pasti bahwa cake itu dibeli di tempat langganannya. Yang hanya dibuka pada hari rabu dan kamis, serta letaknya sangat jauh dari tempat mereka kini berada.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau 'kan bisa mengantar ini kerumahku!"

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu"

Niat Baekhyun untuk menyerukan protes, teredam begitu saja mendengarnya. Sambil mencibir pelan, Baekhyun menangkup kedua tangan Chanyeol yang membeku tadi, lalu digosok-gosokkan hingga menghangat. Membuat sebuah lesung pipi hadir di wajah Chanyeol.

Jika bukan karena waktu yang semakin larut, serta adanya security yang mengingatkan mereka bahwa mall segera tutup, mungkin mereka berdua akan tetap berdiri disini sampai pagi. Chanyeol yang lebih dahulu menarik tangannya, kemudian membuka jaket miliknya untuk dipakaikan di tubuh Baehyun.

"Yeol, ini dingin sekali. Kau saja yang pakai jaketnya" ucap Baekhyun ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di tengah perjalanan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, asal bukan kau yang kedinginan"

"Ck. Aku tidak selemah itu! Kau mau mati-

-peluk aku" potong Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Jika kau memang khawatir padaku, peluklah aku. Itu lebih hangat dari apapun"

Kehangatan benar-benar menjalari sekujur tubuh Chanyeol, ketika sepasang tangan mungil perlahan melingkari perutnya. Bahkan kehangatan itu sampai ke dalam hatinya.

"Lebih erat"

Baekhyun berdecak tak suka, tapi kedua tangannya tetap memeluk tubuh Chanyeol lebih erat. Dinginnya malam bahkan kalah telak oleh kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Hingga hari-hari berikutnya, lelaki itu masih jarang menghampiri Baekhyun, dan lebih memilih menemani mantan kekasihnya. Dan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat ini pun Kai hendak menjalankan perintah Chanyeol. Yaitu menjaga baik-baik titipannya. Byun Baekhyun.

Jika bukan karena iming-iming menggiurkan yang ditawarkan oleh Chanyeol, ia tidak akan mau membawa si mungil itu bersamanya, apalagi di jadwal kencannya bersama Sehun.

Demi apapun rasanya Kai ingin sekali mendorong Baekhyun ke Sungai Han, karena sejak tadi lelaki tersebut melarangnya bermesraan bersama Sehun, bahkan menarik nafas bersamaan dengan Sehun pun tak boleh. Lalu yang lebih menjengkelkan, si anak singa ini tidak mau diantarkan pulang, dan meminta Kai beserta Sehun untuk menemaninya makan siang di sebuah restoran Jepang.

Tepat ketika tiga sosok yang tak asing masuk dalam penglihatan Sehun, secepat kilat ia menahan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Yang tentunya dibalas dengan pelototan tajam dari si mungil.

"Ada restoran yang lebih enak dari ini Baek. Ayo kita pindah" bujuk Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku sudah lapar" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kita bisa kesana lain waktu. Aku juga sudah..hey ada apa dengan matamu? Kelilipan?" tanya Kai.

Sehun menghela nafas putus asa melihat kedua sahabatnya, terutama sang kekasih. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin sekali menendang kekasihnya ini karena salah mengartikan isyaratnya.

"Ayolah, kita pindah sa-

-Sehun?"

Dan Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah karena semuanya sudah terlambat.

...

Kecanggungan masih tetap menyelimuti, meski sudah satu jam lebih keenam insan muda ini duduk bersama. Entah bagaimana caranya, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kai berakhir bergabung di satu meja dengan Nana, Yeri, dan tentunya Chanyeol.

Hanya kalimat basa basi saja yang bisa diucapkan oleh para lelaki. Selebihnya, pembicaraan mereka lebih didominasi oleh para wanita.

"Tapi sungguh, popularitas kalian memang luar biasa. Hampir di setiap sudut kampus selalu membicarakan kalian" seru Yeri kagum dan berapi-api.

"Mereka terlalu berlebihan. Kami juga bernafas, tidur, makan, minum seperti mereka. Yah..mungkin wajah kami saja yang berbeda"

"Ck / Aishh!"

Baik Sehun dan Baekhyun serempak berdecak dan mendengus keras mendengar ucapan sombong dari Kai. Sedangkan Chanyeol justru menjulurkan tangannya, melakukan tos sebagai tanda setuju akan lelaki itu. Sementara para wanita, hanya tersenyum geli melihat interaksi keempat sahabat ini.

"Hmm aku yakin kalian memiliki kekasih dimana-mana. Bagaimana denganmu Kai?" tanya Nana tiba-tiba.

Kai nampak sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan Nana padanya. Namun ia tetap berusaha tersenyum tenang, dan menjawab wanita itu dengan lantang.

"Aku hanya punya satu. Sejak dulu. Dan tidak pernah ada niat untuk mendua darinya." jawabnya lugas, sambil melirik ke arah Sehun, hingga keduanya saling bertemu pandang.

"Wah..pasti wanita itu cantik sekali ya?" tanya Nana lagi.

"Dia tidak cantik"

"Ah? Tapi pasti ia wanita yang-

-bukan. Dia bukan wanita. Aku gay"

Sehun tercekat, Baekhyun tersedak, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun yang tersedak, sementara Kai sendiri tetap tenang mengabaikan reaksi dari yang lain.

"Yeah..tak apa kalau kalian jijik melihatku. Aku sudah biasa" lanjutnya lagi, ketika melihat Yeri dan Nana terus menerus menatapnya tanpa bersuara.

Nana yang pertama kali berdeham setelahnya. "Tidak masalah Kai haha" tawanya sungguh terasa hambar. "Jadi..apakah dia...kekasihmu?"

Kai membelalakkan matanya ketika Nana melihat dirinya dan Baekhyun bergantian. Menandakan bahwa wanita itu menduga ia menjalin cinta dengan si mungil.

"Bukan! Aku tidak sudi menjalin kasih dengan setan cilik seperti dirinya"

"Yak!"

Baekhyun memekik tak terima, dan memberikan pukulan terbaiknya pada punggung Kai. Namun sayangnya Kai tidak bisa membalas, karena sosok tinggi di depannya terlebih dahulu memberi tatapan mengancam padanya.

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kau akan mengajak teman-temanmu menjadi gay sepertimu"

Untuk kesekian kalinya suasana melengang kembali. Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dibalik meja. Ia sudah akan bersuara sebelum Kai menoleh ke arahnya dan menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum. Menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja mendengarnya.

"Haha kau ini bicara apa Nana" Yeri mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. "Yang lain tentu saja sudah memiliki kekasih. Apalagi Baekhyun, benar 'kan Baek?" tanyanya sambil menoleh pada lelaki itu, dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Ya aku punya.." dapat Baekhyun lihat senyuman samar di wajah Chanyeol. "...tapi mungkin akan segera kuakhiri. Aku bosan padanya" dan senyuman Chanyeol menghilang seketika.

Yeri menggeleng sambir mencibir. "Kau sungguh tidak berubah Baek. Bahkan kudengar kau dan Chanyeol masih sering melakukan taruhan hingga saat ini. Benar bukan?" tanyanya lebih mengarah pada Chanyeol. Dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sebuah taruhan?" tawar Yeri pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang akan kudapat?" jawab Baekhyun cepat

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Bermalam bersamamu?"

Yeri tertawa canggung namun tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan jika kalah maka-

-Baekhyun yang akan ikut denganku" potong Chanyeol begitu saja. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari temannya yang lain, ia berikan senyuman angkuh pada satu-satunya lelaki mungil di depannya. "Deal?"

Dengan senyum tak kalah angkuhnya, Baekhyun pun menjawab. "Deal!"

"Katakan tantangannya" sahut mereka bersamaan pada Yeri.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi aku belum menemukan seorang wanita yang tepat disini"

"Bagaimana dengan wanita di sebelah kanan itu?" usul Kai tiba-tiba. "Ia penyendiri, tak ramah dan nampaknya susah ditaklukkan"

Keempat orang lainnya mengikuti arah pandang Kai, dan setuju akan pendapat lelaki itu. Namun sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain, kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut Sehun, sementara senyuman misterius berkembang di wajah Chanyeol. Ketiganya saling bersitatap kemudian, dan saling mengangguk penuh arti.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai"

Semuanya kembali fokus pada Yeri, dan menanti-nanti kalimat yang akan dilontarkan olehnya.

"Well, I dare you..."

Hening.

"..to kissing her...right here right now"

Beragam reaksi segera menyambut sesaat tantangan itu disuarakan. Kai bertepuk tangan heboh menyambutnya, Sehun hanya manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol nampak tenang dalam duduknya, begitu pula Baekhyun yang tak gentar akan tantangan tersebut.

"Silahkan princess" ejek Chanyeol ketika ia dan Baekhyun telah sama-sama berdiri dari bangku mereka. Baekhyun hanya memutar mata sebagai balasan, kemudian melangkah menuju wanita itu penuh percaya diri.

Decakan kagum dibunyikan oleh Yeri dan Nana, ketika melihat wanita itu nampak nyaman berbincang dengan Baekhyun hanya dalam hitungan menit. Disaat Baekhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk mendekati wajah wanita itu, saat itulah-

"Hay Sujin!"

-Chanyeol menyahut keras dari tempatnya. Sujin, sang wanita yang tengah tenggelam dalam rayuan Baekhyun, tersadar seketika dan wajahnya begitu sumringah melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. Chanyeol mendekat perlahan, dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun yang terpaku.

"Kau disini Yeol?" tanya Sujin ceria.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum tampan. "Aku baru saja masuk, dan mataku langsung terpaku melihat wanita cantik di sebelah sini"

Baekhyun berdecih sementara Sujin merona dan salah tingkah dibuatnya. Melihat reaksi positif dari wanita itu, Chanyeol pun melangkah lebih dekat padanya.

"Sujin..senang rasanya, mendapat pernyataan cinta darimu" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendah nan seksinya. "Seorang wanita yang baik, cantik dan...sexy" tangan Chanyeol mulai teangkat membelai tiap inci wajah si gadis, membuatnya terpejam akan sentuhan Chanyeol. "Tapi maaf..." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga berhenti di depan bibir Sujin.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih. Dan lelaki mungil inilah orangnya"

Tepat ketika Sujin membuka lebar kedua matanya dan membeku dalam posisinya, Chanyeol mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir wanita itu.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan seadanya, tak peduli dengan Sujin yang masih terpaku. Ia genggam tangan Baekhyun untuk melangkah bersamanya.

"Prepare for tonight Byun" bisiknya pada sang kekasih.

Baekhyun hanya berkedip-kedip tak fokus, sementara dirinya terus ditarik oleh Chanyeol menemui yang lain. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat Chanyeol dan Kai saling bertos ria, Baekhyun baru menyadari adanya bau-bau persengkokolan di belakangnya.

Tentu saja dugaan Baekhyun benar, karena Sujin adalah seseorang yang gencar mengejar cinta dari Chanyeol, bahkan selalu mengikuti kelas yang diambil oleh lelaki itu. Dan kebetulan Kai beserta Sehun mengetahuinya, ketika mereka akhirnya mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Sujin.

"Kami duluan" pamit Chanyeol sambil tetap memegang Baekhyun, sementara sebelah tangannya mengambil tas dan kunci motornya.

"Have fun Yeol!" Seru Kai berseri-seri, lalu terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar meledak dalam emosi ketika melihat seringai mesum yang tercipta di wajah keduanya.

"KEMARI KAU KIM KAI!"

"AWH! YEOL TOLONG AKU YEOLL!"

Merasa jadi tontonan, Chanyeol memilih diam, dan menarik Baekhyun keluar. Tentunya dengan tangan si mungil yang masih berpijak erat di kepala Kai, ikut menariknya keluar.

Sehun nampak khawatir melihat nasib sang kekasih. Maka ia pun memutuskan berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku harus menyusul mereka. Sampai jumpa Nana, Yeri" lalu iapun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Sepertinya kita gagal" Nana menghela nafas, siratan putus asa terdengar dari ucapannya.

Melihat itu, Yeri menepuk pelan bahu gadis di sebelahnya, kemudian memberikan senyuman penuh semangat.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mereka" seringai licik dan menakutkan, perlahan tercetak di wajah cantik Nana. "Kita harus mendapatkan kembali apa yang pernah menjadi milik kita Nana"

...

Keributan masih tetap berlanjut diluar restoran. Dimana Kai masih melolongkan minta ampun pada Baekhyun yang masih setia menarik kuat surai hitamnya, sementara Chanyeol nampak tidak memberikan bantuan yang berarti baginya.

"KAU BERLEBIHAN BAEKHYUN!"

Sehun memekik menggelegar, dan sekuat tenaga mendorong Baekhyun menjauh dari Kai. Membuat si mungil terhuyung ke belakang, yang segera ditangkap oleh Chanyeol tepat waktu.

"Kai yang selalu menemanimu ketika Chanyeol tidak ada. Memastikan kau sudah makan dengan baik, mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat!"

"Se-"

"-lalu lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Selalu menyakitinya, membuatnya malu-"

"-Sehun sudahlah aku tidak-"

"-berhenti membelanya Kai! Aku muak melihat Baekhyun selalu merendahkanmu!"

"Lalu mengapa tadi kau bungkam hah?!" Kai terengah-engah mulai terbawa emosi. "Wanita itu juga 'memukulku' dengan kata-katanya. Mengapa kau diam saja?!" Sehun benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

"Aku tahu kau malu Sehun. Kembali saja padanya, aku tidak pantas untukmu"

"Kai! Tunggu aku Kai!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo melihat adegan kisah percintaan di depannya.

...

"Strawberry cake?"

"Tidak"

"Yoghurt strawberry?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Bibirku?"

Baekhyun mendelik tajam. Sementara Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sambil mencubit pelan pipi gembil si mungil.

"Ish! Aku mau pulaaanggg!"

"Ini 'kan sudah di rumah. Rumah masa depan kita nanti" goda Chanyeol. Namun nampaknya Baekhyun terlalu kesal meladeninya, hingga membuang mukanya ke samping. Kekesalan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sudah bertumpuk, hingga puncaknya ketika ia minta diantar pulang, lelaki tinggi itu malah membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen pribadinya.

Chanyeol mengalah, kemudian duduk di atas lantai, tepat di depan Baekhyun yang duduk di atas sofa. Ia genggam kedua tangan Baekhyun sambil menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun...tatap aku"

Meskipun enggan, Baekhyun tetap menolehkan wajahnya, membalas tatapan berbinar milik Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf oke? Maaf karena aku jarang menemuimu, selalu menggodamu, dan maaf juga untuk yang tadi" ucapnya dengan nada dan raut keseriusan. "Meskipun itu bukan Sujin, aku tetap akan berusaha untuk menang, agar aku bisa membawamu pulang bersamaku" jelasnya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu...jangan marah lagi ya?"

"Hn" Baekhyun menggumam seadanya

"Ayolah Baek, cepat katakan kau mau apa? Aku akan mengabulkannya"

Chanyeol sedikit waspada menanti kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya ia salah, ketika Baekhyun justru tersenyum manis dan mengalungkan tangan lentiknya di leher Chanyeol.

"Kiss me"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, bibir keduanya saling bertaut erat. Dimulai dengan lembut dan perlahan, menyiratkan rasa rindu dari keduanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, memasrahkan dirinya ketika Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuhnya berbaring di sofa.

Tubuhnya menghangat, ketika lidah mulai bermain, dan tangan mulai bergerak kesana kemari. Tak ada seincipun dari bagian tubuhnya, yang terlewat dari sapuan tangan dan bibir Chanyeol. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan bibirnya, Chanyeol mulai mengangkat kaos si mungil, menampakkan tubuh mulus yang menggoda birahinya.

"Chanhhh"

Baekhyun menggeliat tak karuan ketika Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi tubuh polosnya. Memberikan tanda kemerahan mulai dari bagian dadanya sampai tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan ketika Chanyeol sudah kelepasan kendalinya dan membuka lebar kaki Baekhyun...

"Yeol aku..aku..."

Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, mengira Baekhyun terlena akan sentuhan bibirnya di dada lelaki itu. Ia sudah memposisikan kejantanan besarnya di depan bokong sintal si mungil, sampai akhirnya.

"Aku mau ke toilet Yeol!"

Mari salahkan Kai yang telah diam-diam memasukkan 5 sendok wasabi di ramen milik Baekhyun tadi

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, mobil Kai telah terparkir di lobi sebuah rumah sakit. Sosok Baekhyun yang masih nampak lemas, muncul tak lama setelahnya. Sudah 5 hari ia harus dirawat disini, akibat ulah lelaki di sebelahnya. Malam itu Baekhyun tak hentinya bolak balik dari toilet, hingga ia tak sanggup berdiri, membuat Chanyeol panik setengah mati.

Setiap harinya Chanyeol selalu berada di samping Baekhyun, sejak pagi hingga pagi kembali. Hanya hari ini saja ia berhalangan hadir, hingga akhirnya Kai yang diminta untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati Baek"

Kai benar-benar memperlakukan Baekhyun bak seorang raja. Ia papah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil, sambil memegangi kepalanya agar tidak terbentur. Setelah memastikan sahabatnya itu telah duduk nyaman, ia pun ikut masuk ke mobil.

Tidak banyak ucapan yang terjadi antara keduanya. Baekhyun nampak irit bicara, masih merasa bersalah karena yang ia dengar, Sehun dan Kai masih perang dingin sejak saat itu. Sama halnya dengan Kai, dirinya juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain kata maaf. Sungguh ia tidak memiliki niat untuk mencelakai sahabat mungilnya ini. Maka dalam diam, ia terus melajukan mobilnya menuju kampus mereka, sesuai permintaan sang sahabat.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Kai juga memapah Baekhyun penuh kehati-hatian ketika ia hendak keluar dari mobil. Mereka melangkah bersamaan, dengan Kai yang tidak melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Kerumunan kecil mahasiswa di depan gerbang parkir, tidak terlalu menarik perhatian keduanya. Hanya ketika suara yang tak asing ditangkap oleh telinga mereka, saat itulah keduanya memutuskan untuk mendekati kerumunan tersebut.

Dan disanalah lelaki tak asing itu berada. Chanyeol dengan wajah yang menegang, bersama sosok Yeri yang berlindung dibalik punggungnya. Di depannya nampak sosok lelaki yang juga dikenal oleh Baekhyun. David, kekasih baru Yeri. Dari luka lebam yang nampak dari wajah para lelaki, menandakan perkelahian sempat terjadi sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyelesaikan ini dengan taruhan? Aku dengar kau sering melakukannya" sahut David tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Apa maumu?"

"Apa yang kau pertaruhkan?"

"Ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan kunci motornya. "Hanya ada satu di seluruh dunia" Baekhyun dan Kai tertegun pada keputusan Chanyeol. Itu adalah motor kesayangannya, hadiah terakhir dari mendiang kakeknya ketika ia berumur 16 tahun.

"Cukup menarik" David mengangguk puas melihatnya. "Jika aku menang, ini akan menjadi milikku. Jika kau yang menang, aku akan melepaskan gadis itu dan kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau padanya"

"Apa tantangannya?"

"F1 race?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Adu balap F1 sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Ia memang pernah sesekali mencobanya, namun tidak pernah berakhir di garis finish dengan baik. Tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan, untuk menjaga kelangsungan hubungannya.

"Deal!"

Aura permusuhan memancar ketika keduanya bersitatap. Hanya sesaat, karena David beserta beberapa temannya memilih pergi terlebih dahulu. Hingga kerumunan mulai memudar, saat itulah netra Chanyeol menangkap kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya penuh kekecewaan.

"Baek.."

Chanyeol tahu ia salah, dan ia tidak memiliki keyakinan untuk mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari menjauh. Ia lebih memilih mendekati Kai, meminta lelaki itu untuk menjaga Baekhyun kembali. Tak disangka penolakan tegas justru diberikan oleh sahabatnya.

"Kejar dia. Sebelum aku benar-benar akan menjadikannya pengganti Sehun"

Sepotong kalimat, yang diucapkan dengan lugas tanpa adanya kesan main-main, menjadi alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Ia segera bergegas, mengikuti jejak pelarian Baekhyun.

Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukannya, dimana lelaki itu diketahui sedang duduk menyendiri di kantin. Kelegaan dirasa oleh Chanyeol saat itu, dan ia bersyukur Baekhyun tidak kabur kembali ketika ia dekati. Sebaliknya lelaki mungil itu hanya berkekspresi datar, sambil terus menyesap minumannya.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku belum bisa menjelaskan alasan dari tindakanku" sesal Chanyeol.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" balas Baekhyun ketus. "Urus saja kekasih barumu. Aku sudah lelah padamu. Juga pada hubungan ini"

"Jangan gegabah Baekhyun"

"Tidak. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku ingin-"

"-jangan. Kumohon jangan diteruskan-"

"-Aku ingin normal kembali!"

Hening. Chanyeol masih memproses kalimat Baekhyun dalam otaknya. Ketika ia mulai memahami arti dari kalimat tersebut, decihan meremehkan terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Coba saja Baekhyun"

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, dan menarik dagu Baekhyun dengan dua jemarinya. Membuat pandangan keduanya saling mengunci.

"Karena aku punya segala cara untuk membuatmu kembali kepadaku..."

Belahan bibir saling menyapa, seiring dengan jarak yang semakin dikikiskan oleh Chanyeol.

"...Dan memohon akan sentuhanku"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yeah..akhirnya keluar juga sekuelnya hehehe. Niatnya mau dijadiin oneshoot tapi terlalu panjang, jadinya untuk sekuel ini aku bikin twoshoot.

Nah, yang minta enaena difrontalin, yang minta kaihun ditambahin, yang minta dilanjutin, sudah aku laksanain semua kan?

Kalau gitu sekarang aku yang minta review, oke? Aku buatnya sambil ingusan lho ini hahaha curhat abaikan saja.

Last, terima kasih untuk yg fav, follow dan review sebelumnya. Dan malem ini aku update oneshoot bareng Byun Jaehyunee jugaaaa. Yg mau baca oneshoot, atau lagi nyari yg angst, silahkan mampir ke ff nya teman-teman :)

See you on next chap :)

P.S : Sudahkah kalian membaca analisis chanbaek yang ramai beredar hari ini? Lelah akutuh huuu :")


	3. Chapter 3

**YOUR EX**

(Sekuel of 'I Dare You')

 **...**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

...

"Hey hey kalian tahu tidak? Kabarnya Byun Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Hera saat ini"

"Benarkah? Tapi kemarin aku melihatnya pergi ke bioskop bersama Minah"

"Ck kalian berdua ini seperti tidak tahu Baekhyun. Aku saja baru melihatnya di taman bersama Luna"

Ketiga gadis itu serempak menggelengkan kepala sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan mereka tentang salah satu pria populer di kampus, yang akhir-akhir ini mulai menunjukkan aura cassanovanya kembali.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seorang pria dibelakang mereka turut mencuri dengar. Kedua tangannya mengepal serta rahangnya mengeras kaku. Wajar jika ia bereaksi seperti itu, karena sosok yang menjadi pembicaraan ketiga gadis itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Sialnya obrolan macam ini sudah ia dengar sejak kakinya menginjakkan pintu gerbang, selama lima hari berturut-turut!

Dan nampaknya kesabaran lelaki itu kini sudah benar-benar habis, ketika dengan tiba-tiba ia melangkah cepat mendekati ketiga wanita tersebut.

"Hey kalian!" panggil lelaki itu.

Ketiga wanita tadi menoleh, dan terbelalak melihat sosok lelaki yang baru saja memanggil mereka. "Oh? P-park Chan-yeol ? A-ada apa?" tanya sang gadis yang bernama Sunny dengan terbata-bata.

Chanyeol hanya memutar mata melihat ketiga wanita itu merona karena dirinya. Atensinya kemudian lebih terfokus pada gadis yang berambut pirang. "Tadi kudengar kau melihat Baekhyun, kapan tepatnya?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi pada gadis tersebut.

Sementara si gadis pirang yang bernama Hyuna itu masih membeku, hingga kedua temannya harus menyenggol lengannya untuk membuatnya sadar. "A-ah iya oppa. Baru saja aku melihatnya di taman bersama-"

"-terima kasih atas informasinya. Bye" sela Chanyeol dengan cepat, lalu segera meninggalkan ketiga wanita yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk sampai di taman yang dimaksud oleh wanita tadi. Suasana di taman cukup sepi, mengingat jarum jam menunjukkan masih pukul delapan pagi. Beruntung bagi Chanyeol, karena ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan kekasih mungilnya, yang saat ini berada tak jauh darinya, sedang berpagutan mesra dengan seorang wanita.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar, tidak menunjukkan adanya emosi di raut lelaki itu. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah mendekati kedua insan tersebut, dan mengambil posisi di belakang bangku yang mereka duduki.

"Opphmm nghhh"

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat betapa lihainya lidah kekasihnya menyapu permukaan bibir sang wanita, hingga membuat gadis tersebut terbuai dan terpejam pasrah. Sesekali Chanyeol melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya, memastikan tidak ada gundukan yang terbentuk di bawah sana. Karena demi apapun, wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan peluh yang membasahi, justru terlihat sexy di mata Chanyeol. Belum lagi gerakan dari bibir nakal miliknya, yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dirasakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ckckck. Hanya sebatas itukah kemampuanmu dalam berciuman?" Chanyeol akhirnya menyahut, membuat pagutan panas kedua orang di depannya terlepas begitu saja. Sang gadis nampak salah tingkah, sementara Baekhyun justru menampilkan sebuah seringai angkuh di bibirnya. Sambil bersedekap, ia mendongak dan menatap lelaki di depannya. "Mencoba menantangku Park?"

"Tidak sayangku" Chanyeol menggeleng dan menundukkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padanya..." ia menatap sejenak gadis yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun, kemudian kembali mengunci pandangannya pada sang kekasih. "...bagaimana cara kita berciuman..."

Dalam hati Chanyeol bersorak bahagia, ketika Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun disaat ia mulai memajukan bibirnya. Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar untuk meraup bibir candu itu, yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari bibir tebalnya. Dan ketika hanya tinggal satu senti lagi jarak bibir keduanya-

"Hmmph"

-jari telunjuk Baekhyun terangkat menahan bibir Chanyeol. Mengabaikan raut protes dari kekasih tingginya, Baekhyun menampilkan sebuah senyuman polos untuk lelaki itu.

"Simpan saja itu untuk mantan tersayangmu"

.

.

.

Ketika langit mulai berwarna kuning keemasan, dan sebagian besar penghuni kampus mulai memadati jalan keluar menuju pintu gerbang, Park Chanyeol justru nampak duduk manis di atas motor Harley miliknya.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berada dalam posisi tersebut, senyuman kecil akhirnya mulai mengembang di bibir pria berlesung pipi itu. Sosok kekasih mungilnya yang sedang berjalan menuju parkiran adalah alasan dibalik senyumnya.

Senyuman itu perlahan-lahan tergantikan oleh sebuah seringai licik, ketika sang kekasih di depan sana nampak terkejut melihat keadaan mobilnya. Sungguh mengenaskan, karena seluruh ban mobilnya dalam keadaan bocor, seperti dilakukan secara sengaja oleh seseorang. Dan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol dengan seringai yang semakin lebar, sudah bisa ditebak bukan siapa pelakunya?

Dengan tampang cool seolah tidak mengetahui apa-apa, Chanyeol menyapa sang kekasih, "Mobilmu kenapa Baek? Perlu kubantu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat khawatir.

"Tidak perlu dan tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ini pasti ulahmu 'kan ?!" ketus Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap karena lelaki mungil itu menebak dengan tepat. Namun Chanyeol berusaha untuk setenang mungkin, dan berpura-pura memberikan ekspresi kecewa pada Baekhyun. "Kau menuduhku? Apa kau pikir aku tega melakukan hal buruk seperti ini pada lelaki yang kusayangi?" Chanyeol mendramatisir ucapannya.

"Haihh hentikan! Sudah sana pergi!"

Bukannya menuruti perintah Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru turun dari motornya, berdiri berhadapan dengan si mungil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan tenang sementara kekasihku sedang dalam kesulitan dan sendirian disini"

"Tidak usah berlebihan! Aku bisa menghubungi sopirku, sudah sana pergi!" usir Baekhyun, mulai jengah akan ucapan Chanyeol yang terlalu berlebihan sejak tadi.

Chanyeol masih kukuh bertahan di tempatnya, kemudian memberanikan diri menggengam satu tangan Baekhyun. "Jalanan Seoul begitu padat di sore hari Baek, mungkin sopirmu baru tiba disini pada malam hari" ia mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan senyum ketika melihat Baekhyun yang nampak sedang mempertimbangkan ucapannya. Merasa umpannya telah ditangkap, Chanyeol pun mengutarakan niat tersembunyinya, "Sudahlah daripada kau menunggu sendirian disini, bagaiman kalau pulang dengan- "

-Tin Tin

"Ada masalah ap-Astaga ban mobilmu Baek! Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kai, sepertinya ada seseorang yang sengaja melakukan ini padaku" terang Baekhyun sambil menoleh dengan pandangan menuduh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap datar Kai di depannya.

"Ada-ada saja" Kai menggelengkan kepala, prihatin melihat kondisi mobil Baekhyun bak sebuah rongsokan. Tak lama kemudian, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dari dalam. "Masuklah Baek, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sudah mulai gelap disini" dan ketika pintu mobilnya terbuka, Kai baru menyadari ada Chanyeol di sebelah Baekhyun. "Oh..kau ingin pulang bersama Chanyeol?"

"Tidak!" jawab Baekhyun cepat. Ia mendekati mobil Kai dan memandang lelaki itu dengan wajah dibuat memelas. "Aku pulang denganmu ya?"

Kai terkekeh kecil, dan dalam hati bersyukur telah memiliki Sehun. Karena sungguh, ekspresi puppy andalan Baekhyun itu terkenal ampuh melemahkan siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk dirinya.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun, ayo masuk"

Baekhyun tersenyum ceria dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Kai, duduk di sebelah lelaki itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun sepenuhnya telah melupakan sang kekasih, jika saja Kai tidak menurunkan kaca mobil di sampingnya, dan memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal pada lelaki itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum singkat pada Kai, karena netranya lebih terfokus pada kekasih mungilnya yang sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum, "Hati-hati di ja-

Slap

-lan Baek"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala ketika Baekhyun menutup kaca jendelanya, disaat Chanyeol bahkan belum selesai berbicara. Kedua matanya berganti sendu, karena saat ini Chanyeol masih ingin melihat wajah manisnya, masih ingin berbicara dengannya meskipun hanya makian yang ia dapatkan. Tapi lagi-lagi ia memakluminya, karena semua ini ulahnya dan inilah resiko yang harus ia terima.

"Hahh" / "Hahh"

Secepat kilat kepala Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, ketika mendengar helaan nafas yang sama di sebelahnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, sosok Sehun yang sedang menaiki motornya, sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kekasihmu benar-benar...dasar pengganggu!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat seperti itu?"

Chanyeol memilih bungkam, tertegun mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinyalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun. Ia menghela sebuah nafas panjang, sambil memijit keningnya dengan mata terpejam. "Kau tahu persis alasan dari tindakanku Sehun"

"Yeri mantan kekasih Baekhyun Yeol, harusnya dia yang mengetahuinya, bukan aku"

"Tentu saja dia akan segera mengetahuinya" Chanyeol membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan berkilat penuh makna. Sudut bibirnya mulai terangkat perlahan, kala teringat akan rencana yang telah disusunnya selama ini.

"Tepat setelah balapan itu berakhir, Baekhyun akan mengetahui segalanya"

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah seminggu, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak kunjung membaik. Selama dua hari sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk mengambil hati kekasihnya kembali, namun tak pernah berakhir memuaskan.

Seperti di hari pertama. Chanyeol semalaman merekam sebuah lagu romantis berbahasa inggris yang ia ciptakan sendiri, kemudian mengirim rekaman tersebut untuk Baekhyun. Namun bukan sebuah pujian yang ia dapatkan, melainkan makian dan umpatan kejam dari lelaki itu. Ternyata Chanyeol lupa mengganti lirik 'She' dalam lagunya, membuat Baekhyun mengira lagu yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol itu diperuntukkan untuk Yeri.

Lalu di hari kedua. Entah bagaimana caranya, Chanyeol berhasil menyembunyikan tugas jurnal milik Baekhyun, yang wajib dikumpulkan pada hari itu sebagai syarat wajib untuk membuat skripsi. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Chanyeol bersikap layaknya seorang pahlawan karena satu hari sebelumnya, ia telah menyiapkan rencananya matang-matang dengan membuat dua jurnal untuknya dan Baekhyun. Namun naas...ketika Chanyeol hendak mengambil jurnal dari ranselnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ransel yang ia bawa saat ini berbeda dengan ransel yang berisi jurnal. Salahkan Sehun yang mengajaknya bermain video game sampai larut malam, hingga membuatnya bangun kesiangan lalu berangkat kuliah terburu-buru, dan tidak memperhatikan ransel yang ia bawa. Alhasil Chanyeol harus menggunakan kuasa sang ayah selaku pemilik Yayasan kampusnya, agar ia dan Baekhyun diizinkan untuk menyusul mengumpulkan jurnal mereka.

Dan pada hari ini...Chanyeol telah memutuskan. Dibanding menggunakan berbagai cara licik untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, ia memilih untuk menemui pria itu dan meminta maaf secara gentle.

Dengan tekad sekeras baja, Chanyeol melangkah menuju tempat Baekhyun berada. Di sanalah ia, di taman tempo lalu, namun kali ini bukan dengan seorang wanita melainkan dengan seorang lelaki. Sahabat mereka.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng dan sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Kai lalu memukulinya habis-habisan. Siapa yang tidak panas? Melihat kekasihmu bersandar di pundak orang lain, hanya berdua saja. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol memaklumi.

Hanya sesaat lagi pikirnya.

Semoga saja.

"Baekhyun"

Kedua lelaki yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu serempak menoleh ke belakang.

"Hey Chanyeol!" Bukan. Bukan Baekhyun yang menjawab, melainkan Kai di sebelahnya. Si mungil itu sendiri hanya bersikap acuh, seolah tidak ada sosok Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang terpaku pada sosok di sebelahnya, Kai menyenggol pelan lengan Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan decakan malas dari lelaki itu. Setengah hati ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Ada apa hah?!" ketusnya.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu, bisakah?" ucap Chanyeol penuh keseriusan.

Mendengar kata 'berdua' yang baru saja ditekankan oleh Chanyeol, tentunya Kai tahu diri dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Sampai sebuah tangan lentik dari sosok sebelahnya, menahannya untuk melangkah. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun memelas padanya. "Jangan pergi, aku tidak mau berdua saja dengan dia" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya, layaknya lelaki itu tak berharga baginya.

Dilema melanda diri Kai, di satu sisi ia tidak tahan jika Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, sementara di sisi lain ia tidak ingin mengganggu privasi Chanyeol. Maka ia menoleh pada lelaki tinggi itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan, "tidak apa-apa Kai" ucapnya pasrah. Setelah melihat Kai duduk kembali, Chanyeol memutari bangku dan berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun. Dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang menempel pada rerumputan, Chanyeol menatap dalam pada Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf Baek. Jangan seperti ini lagi hmm?"

"Aku rindu Baekhyunku..." sela Chanyeol dengan cepat, menyurutkan niat Baekhyun yang ingin membuka suara. Kedua tangan Chanyeol terangkat, menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, kemudian mengelus perlahan dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun terpaku sesaat, nyaris terbuai akan sentuhan lembut serta pandangan penuh kasih sayang dari lelaki di depannya ini. Namun sayangnya, kejadian sepuluh hari yang lalu masih menghantui pikirannya. Dan setiap mengingatnya, kekesalan Baekhyun terhadap sang kekasih semakin meningkat. Maka dengan alasan itu, Baekhyun menghempas kasar kedua tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau membatalkan taruhan itu" ucapnya lugas tanpa basa-basi. Dan melihat Chanyeol menutup rapat mulutnya, Baekhyun sudah tahu jawabannya. Bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membatalkan taruhan itu.

Sepenting itukah Yeri bagi Chanyeol, pikirnya.

"Tidak bisa 'kan? Ya sudah sana pergi saja temui Yeri!"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, termangu sejenak nampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu dan setelahnya menarik sebuah nafas panjang. "Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan alasanku melakukan itu" ucapnya yakin, mulai lelah berjauhan dengan Baekhyun. "Aku dan Yeri-"

"-maaf memotong" kai tiba-tiba angkat suara sambil tersenyum kaku. "Silahkan lanjutkan obrolan kalian, aku harus pergi sekarang" pamitnya. Namun ketika ia sudah bangkit dari duduknya, lagi-lagi Baekhyun menahan lengannya, bahkan ikut beranjak dari bangku. "Aku ikut Kai" ucap Baekhyun.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "hey...Chanyeol masih ingin bicara denganmu Baek, tetap disini oke?" bujuknya. Namun Baekhyun tetap menggeleng yakin. "Tidak mau, aku mau ikut denganmu saja!" kukuhnya tak mau kalah.

Helaan nafas dihembuskan oleh Kai. "Baek...jangan seperti ini" bujuknya sekali lagi. Namun memang pada dasarnya Baekhyun keras kepala, ia pun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menjawab "Tidak! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku- "

"-baiklah cukup" Chanyeol menyela dan ikut bangkit dari posisinya. Ia tatap Baekhyun dengan kesungguhan, "pergilah dengan Kai. Tapi temui aku nanti sore disini hmm?" nada memohon mengalun dari ucapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekenanya, "Aku sibuk, lihat nanti" sahutnya acuh. Kemudian tanpa mengucap pamit pada kekasihnya, ia tarik lengan Kai dan melenggang bersama meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sebelum keduanya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya kembali. "Aku benar-benar akan menunggumu Baek!"

...

Nampaknya ucapan atau janji yang dilontarkan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun tidak pernah main-main. Seperti ketika Chanyeol berkata akan menunggu sang kekasih, maka ia benar-benar menunggu lelaki itu, tak peduli sudah berapa jam ia berada di tempat ini, sendirian.

Bahkan hingga rintik hujan mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh pada posisinya, menunggu kehadiran sosok mungil kesayangannya. Meski rintik hujan mulai berganti menjadi bulir-bulir air yang jatuh begitu deras, tidak meruntuhkan pertahanan diri Chanyeol.

Sampai akhirnya samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar langkah kaki dari arah belakang, ia membalikkan tubuhnya penuh semangat.

"Chanyeol? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol menghilang melihat siapa sosok yang menyapanya.

"Oh Yeri. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" jawabnya lesu.

Yeri sedikit membelalak, dan mengangguk kecil setelahnya. Tetesan hujan mulai membasahi kepalanya, ketika ia menyodorkan payung yang ia bawa kearah Chanyeol. "Pakai ini, hujannya deras Yeol"

Chanyeol mendorong kembali payung itu pada Yeri sambil menggeleng kecil "Tidak perlu, kau saja yang-"

"-sst! Sudah pakai saja, kau sudah sering membantuku" Payung itu kembali disodorkan oleh Yeri, dan gadis itu tersenyum puas ketika Chanyeol menerimanya. Sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tas jinjingnya, Yeri mulai melangkah mundur ke arah mobilnya. "Aku duluan Yeol!" sahutnya keras. Chanyeol hanya diam, membalas wanita itu dengan sebuah lambaian tangan.

Sayang sekali...Chanyeol melewatkan seringai licik dari wanita itu.

Karena netranya saat ini terpaku pada sosok lain yang tak jauh darinya.

Payung milik Yeri tadi terjatuh begitu saja ketika kedua mata Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas di ujung sana. Baekhyunnya...sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol segera berlari mendekati kekasihnya, ingin menjelaskan bahwa apa yang ia lihat tidak seperti yang lelaki itu pikirkan.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku dulu, aku tidak-"

"-mundur. Jangan dekati aku" sela Baekhyun tajam. Namun Chanyeol tetap bersikeras mendekat, membuat Baekhyun semakin terbakar emosi. "Aku bilang mundur!" pekiknya mengalahkan derasnya hujan.

Seolah tidak gentar, Chanyeol tetap melangkah maju. "Baek tolong dengarkan aku dulu. Kau salah- "

"-Yeol, sudah cukup" Kai tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di tengah keduanya.

"Minggir. Ini urusanku dengan kekasihku" desis Chanyeol.

"Dan Baekhyun juga sahabatku. Aku berhak melindunginya" balas Kai tak kalah tajamnya.

Keduanya saling bersitatap dan aura permusuhan menguar mengelilingi mereka. Jika bukan karena sosok Baekhyun yang gemetaran karena kedinginan akibat terkena hujan, Chanyeol mungkin akan menyelesaikan debat ini secara jantan.

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol mundur perlahan, merelakan Kai membawa Baekhyun pergi. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat Baekhyun yang nampak tenggelam dalam balutan jaket kulit milik Kai, dan bergelung nyaman di rangkulan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari, sosok jangkung nan rupawan yang mampu melemahkan wanita-juga pria- tidak terlihat di lingkungan kampus. Mendapat jawaban ketus dari kekasih si lelaki jangkung tersebut, membuat Kai memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri keberadaan sang sahabat.

Tuut Tuut

Panggilannya tersambung, tapi tak kunjung diangkat oleh lelaki itu. Kai pun memutuskan untuk memasukkan kembali ponselnya, sampai ia merasakan getaran dari ponsel tersebut. Sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang yang ia hubungi tadi.

 _'Aku sedang tidak enak badan, tenggorokanku sakit, tidak bisa mengangkat telepon'_

Kai menggeleng kecil, sedikit khawatir akan kondisi sahabatnya. Jemarinya menari-nari di layar ponsel, mengetikkan balasan untuk si pengirim.

 _'Aku segera kerumahmu. Kau ingin kubawakan sesuatu?'_

Hanya beberapa detik berselang, ponsel milik Kai bergetar kembali. Dan senyuman geli terlukis di bibirnya ketika ia membaca balasan pesan dari lelaki itu.

 _'Bawakan aku Baekhyun :( '_

Setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket, kai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai melaju ke luar parkiran. Ketika ia melewati pintu gerbang, sosok Sehun tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Atas dasar desakan rindu di hatinya, Kai memutuskan menepi di dekat lelaki pucat tersebut.

"Sehun.." sapa Kai lembut.

Sementara sang pemilik nama, nampak terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil. Namun ketika mengetahui sosok yang ada di depannya, kedua netranya berbinar cerah. "Kai...kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya masih dengan raut berseri.

Kai menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Sehun. "Aku ingin menjenguk Chanyeol, kau mau ikut?" dapat ia lihat, Sehun nampak sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Kai sepertinya paham dengan gerak-gerik sang kekasih. Pasti ia sudah memiliki janji dengan teman wanitanya. Maka dengan berbesar hati Kai membuka mulutnya kembali, "Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak bisa, aku mengerti kau-"

"-aku ikut" sela Sehun seketika. Lalu dengan segera ia memutari mobil Kai, dan masuk di sebelah lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak bawa motor?" tanya Kai sedikit penasaran karena sejak tadi ia tidak melihat Sehun bersama motornya.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Sehun justru menggeleng kecil dan menoleh ke jendela sambil meremat kedua tangannya. Dengan wajah merona samar, Sehun berbisik "aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Aku... ingin pulang bersamamu" cicitnya malu-malu.

Tidak adanya sahutan balasan dari sang kekasih, membuat Sehun mengernyit dan menoleh perlahan ke arah lelaki tan itu. Dan ketika ia baru saja menolehkan kepalanya...

Cup

Wajah pucat sehun memerah matang, sementara Kai di sebelahnya mengusap bibirnya sendiri sambil tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang sedang bersantai dan sibuk mengunyah camilan cokelat di ruang tengah, harus terganggu ketika kedua lelaki tinggi tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"Apa? Mau pamer kalian sudah berbaikan kembali?" tuduh Baekhyun ketus pada kedua lelaki tersebut.

Tanpa bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Baekhyun melempari beberapa camilan pada mereka, agar kedua lelaki itu bergeser dan tidak menutupi layar televisi. Dan dengan cepat Kai tergerak untuk menahan lengan Sehun yang ingin menerjang Baekhyun, karena jika dibiarkan maka perang dunia ketiga akan terjadi di depan matanya.

"Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu ke tempat Chanyeol, sudah dua hari dia tidak berangkat kuliah Baek. Ayo?" bujuk Kai lembut, sementara Sehun mendengus di belakangnya. Antara geli bercampur cemburu.

"Paling dia sibuk berlatih untuk memenangkan taruhan itu. Kalian saja, aku tidak ikut" Baekhyun menggeleng yakin dan melanjutkan acara mengemilnya. Melihat Sehun dan Kai tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia kembali melemparkan camilannya sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Sudah sana pergi, mau apa lagi disini?!"

Bagai disiram oleh aliran bensin, emosi Sehun tersulut membara. Ia rebut toples di tangan Baekhyun dan membalas pelototan lelaki itu dengan pandangan mata yang tak kalah tajam dan menusuk.

"Heh pendek! Kau pikir siapa yang membuat Chanyeol menunggu berjam-jam di tengah guyuran hujan hingga akhirnya ia jatuh sakit hah? Dan kau marah padanya karena taruhan itu? Kau pikir untuk siapa dia berbuat seperti-"

"-Chanyeol sakit?"

Ucapan panjang Sehun terhenti seketika, saat ada seseorang yang menyelanya. Para lelaki itu serempak menoleh ke belakang, kemudian mendapati sosok wanita paruh baya di belakang mereka. Dan Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa pasrah, karena kedatangan ibunya di saat seperti ini sama saja bencana baginya. Alasannya sederhana, karena ia tahu ibunya akan berkata:

"Baekhyun, cepat jenguk Chanyeol dan antarkan bubur untuknya!"

Dan jika sang ibu sudah memberi perintah, tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain menjalankan perintahnya, jika tidak mau kehilangan pundi-pundi di dompet dan kartu atm miliknya.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ehem! Masuk-uhuk-saja!" susah payah Chanyeol berucap, akibat radang tenggorokan yang dideranya. Ketika melihat sosok yang membuka pintunya, kerutan tercipta di keningnya. "Sehun? Aku kira Kai datang sendiri, dimana dia?" tanyanya heran.

Dengan ekspresi datar dan senyuman misterius, pelan-pelan Sehun menggeser tubuhnya. "Kai membawa titipanmu"

Tepat setelah Sehun melontarkan ucapannya, bola mata Chanyeol yang sudah bulat semakin membesar tak elit. Alasannya satu, yakni sosok lelaki mungil di dekat pintu, yang begitu manis meski hanya terbalut dengan sepasang piyama motif kelinci di tubuhnya. Salahkan Nyonya Byun yang mengusirnya tanpa sempat mengganti bajunya.

Baekhyun masih bersikukuh mematung di depan pintu, hingga Kai harus bersusah payah menyeretnya ke dalam. Ketika melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang benar-benar terbaring lemah di ranjangnya, raut ekspresi Baekhyun berubah. Tak terbaca, bercampur antara benci rindu dan penyesalan.

"Hey Yeol! Kau bisa sakit juga ternyata ckckck" canda Kai, mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu lemah untuk membalas candaan sahabatnya.

Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati ketiga orang di depannya, tiba-tiba tersenyum licik melihat sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Suatu ide jahil nan cemerlang segera merasuki pikirannya.

Sehun berdeham sejenak, kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya. "Yeol, kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Dan ketika Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dalam hati ia bersorak penuh kemenangan. "Kebetulan sekali, Baekhyun membawakan bubur untukmu Yeol" cetusnya, mengabaikan pelototan tajam dari si mungil.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan ternyata memang benar lelaki mungil itu membawa bungkusan di tangannya. "Terima kasih Baek, taruh saja di meja. Aku belum kuat memakannya saat ini"

"Kau harus makan Yeol, tenang aku akan menyuapimu" sahut Sehun. Ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, mengambil bungkusan bubur di tangannya. Namun baru saja ia hendak berbalik ke arah Chanyeol, "ah aku lupa ada janji dengan temanku! Kai tolong antarkan aku sekarang!" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Dalam hati ia terus-terusan berdoa semoga Kai mengerti isyarat dari kedipan matanya.

Dan untungnya doanya terkabul, ketika Kai menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum miring padanya.

Sehun kembali mendekati Baekhyun, lalu memberikan bungkusan itu padanya. "Ini Baek, tolong suapi Chanyeol ya, kasihan ia belum makan" ucap Sehun. Kemudian setelah mengucapakan salam perpisahan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sepasang kekasih beda warna kulit itu segera menghilang dari ruangan.

Ditinggal berduaan seperti ini, membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri sambil meremas plastik bungkusan, sementara Chanyeol hanya memandangi selimutnya.

Mungkin dikarenakan rasa bersalahnya, atau perasaan rindu yang dirasakan, membuat Baekhyun melangkahkan tungkainya mendekat, kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang di dekat Chanyeol. Dalam diam ia membuka bungkusan buburnya, menyendokkan bubur itu untuk kemudian ia sodorkan ke depan mulut Chanyeol.

"Makanlah..." ucap Baekhyun lembut. Sementara Chanyeol, seperti bocah 5 tahun yang penurut, ia buka mulutnya dan melahap bubur itu dengan patuh.

Satu suap

Dua suap

Dan di suapan ketiga, Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Sudah tidak usah dipaksakan, kau boleh pulang Baek. Aku bisa makan sendiri nanti" ucap Chanyeol. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan raut datar Baekhyun. Tentu saja kekasihnya itu masih memendam benci padanya, dan ia tidak mau memaksakan lelaki itu tetap menemaninya di sini.

Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun benar-benar akan beranjak ketika ia menaruhkan mangkuk bubur di atas meja. Namun tak disangka-

Greb

-si mungil ini justru mendekap tubuh Chanyeol erat. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol, sementara wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada sang kekasih. Jangan tanya bagaimana kabar Chanyeol saat ini. Penyakit yang menyerang tubuhnya serasa hilang tak bersisa.

"Aku merindukanmu..." lirih Baekhyun. Membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat mendengarnya. Perlahan tangannya menapaki punggung Baekhyun, mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku juga sayang. Dan kau tahu? Jika bukan karena aku tidak ingin kau tertular penyakitku, mungkin aku sudah menelanjangimu saat ini" goda Chanyeol, yang segera dihadiahi pukulan ringan di dadanya. Baekhyun mendongak, memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol. "Mungkin satu kecupan saja tidak apa-apa" balasnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Chanyeol membelalak sesaat, kemudian mendengus geli sambil mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Sementara Baekhyun segera memejamkan matanya, ketika bibir Chanyeol menyapa miliknya. Awalnya memang hanya sebuah kecupan, namun atas dasar rindu yang mempelopori keduanya, kecupan singkat itu berganti menjadi sebuah lumatan basah. Chanyeol yang lebih mendominasi, menginvasi segala sudut bibir Baekhyun, mengisapnya kuat layaknya sebuah manisan candu baginya. Dan ketika lenguhan kecil mulai terdengar dari si mungil, Chanyeol tahu diri melepaskan bibirnya sebelum keduanya berakhir di ranjang tanpa busana.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengelap bibir tipisnya yang basah akibat kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Ia tatap kekasih tingginya itu, dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku mohon batalkan taruhan itu Yeol. Aku janji akan menjadi kekasih yang penurut. Kau boleh menciumku kapanpun kau mau, yang penting batalkan taruhan itu Yeollie~~" bujuknya manja.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, kemudian membelai surai hitam Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sesungguhnya tanpa perlu berjanji seperti itu, Chanyeol pasti akan mengabulkan apapun yang diminta oleh Baekhyun.

Namun tetap saja...taruhan itu selalu menjadi pengecualian untuknya.

"Maafkan aku Baek"

.

.

.

Tak terasa, tibalah hari dimana balapan itu berlangsung. Bukan mendukung sang kekasih memenangkan lomba, Baekhyun justru terlihat asyik bermain basket di lapangan komplek rumahnya. Si mungil ini tidak sendirian, ada Kai yang setia menemaninya di belakang.

Sudah berjam-jam lebih Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini, untuk menghilankan kekalutan yang melanda hatinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia begitu mencemaskan keadaan lelakinya saat ini. Namun mengingat lelaki itu bersikeras melakukan balapan demi seorang wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya, membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos dan meningkatkan rasa benci yang ia miliki pada Chanyeol.

Kesal mengingat momen dimana beberapa waktu lalu, Chanyeol bersikukuh menolaknya meski ia telah memohon, Baekhyun pun mengahantam bola basketnya ke arah ring sekuat tenaga. Membuat bola itu terpantul jauh melewati dirinya. Baekhyun terlalu malas mengambilnya, dan menunggu Kai yang biasanya akan memberikan bola itu kembali padanya. Namun bukan sosok Kai yang datang membawa bola, melainkan-

"Payah sekali"

-sosok lelaki tinggi bertubuh atletis dengan sebuah lesung pipi yang timbul karena senyumannya. Dengan langkah pasti, sosok tersebut mendekati Baekhyun sambil membawa bola basket di tangannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" sahut Baekhyun malas.

Lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan menyodorkan bola itu pada sang pemilik, sambil mengerlingkan matanya. "Untuk menantang kekasihku"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, menjaga agar emosinya tidak terpancing. Ia dorong kembali bola basket yang disodorkan padanya, kemudian melangkah menjauh tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana? Tidak berani melawanku?" sahut lelaki itu dari belakang.

Baekhyun berpura-pura tuli dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Cih! Jadi Byun Baekhyun yang angkuh itu ternyata seorang pengecut?"

Baekhyun berhenti mendadak, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sambil melotot tajam. "Tutup mulutmu sialan!" desisnya.

"Kau hanya bisa mengumpat dibanding melawan diriku secara langsung, apakah itu bukan pecundang?" si lelaki tinggi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memberi tatapan remeh pada Baekhyun. Berusaha memprovokasi si mungil agar tidak meninggalkan tempat ini.

Dan sepertinya usaha lelaki itu berhasil, ketika Baekhyun mulai mendekat bak sebuah banteng yang lepas dari kandang. Sambil terengah-engah, Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap tajam lelaki di depannya. "Aku bukan pecundang. Aku tidak takut padamu!"

"Kalau begitu tetap disini dan terima tantanganku"

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. "Apa maumu hah?!"

Lelaki itu mengusap dagunya sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan seringai lebar tercetak di bibirnya kala ia teringat sesuatu.

"Berhubung ini adalah tempat pertama kali kita melakukan sebuah taruhan, maka mari kita lakukan seperti saat itu"

Baekhyun termangu sesaat, kemudian ikut menyeringai setelahnya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu...Park Chanyeol"

Masih dengan seringai di bibirnya, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kita lihat saja, Byun"

Dengan itu, keduanya bersama-sama menuju tengah lapangan untuk memulai permainannya. Sederhana saja, siapa yang pertama kali mampu memasukkan bola ke ring, dialah pemenangnya.

Bola dilempar ke atas sebagai tanda mulai permainan. Beruntung bagi Chanyeol, karena dengan postur tubuhnya, ia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan bola tersebut. Sambil mendribel bola tersebut, Chanyeol bergerak maju menuju ring di belakang Baekhyun.

Tentunya Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam. Kemanapun Chanyeol bergerak, Baekhyun selalu menghalanginya. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, mencoba mengelak dari hadangan Baekhyun. Namun naas...sepasang tangan mungil segera melingkari dirinya dari belakang. Bukan menyentuh perutnya, melainkan-

"Sshh..sialan!"

-meremas penisnya.

Chanyeol mendesis emosi-sekaligus nikmat-dan melepaskan bola di genggamannya begitu saja. Keadaan kini berbalik, dimana Baekhyun yang mendribel bola sementara Chanyeol yang menjaga ringnya. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil, pergerakan Baekhyun lebih cepat dan beberapa kali hampir berhasil melewati Chanyeol.

Keduanya kini mulai terengah, berdiri berhadapan, saling mengamati pergerakan satu sama lain. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengalah.

Duk Duk Duk

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari huh?" tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela mendribel bolanya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Yah..aku pikir kau sedang merayakan kemenangan dengan Yeri"

Duk Duk Duk

"Aku kalah"

Duk Duk

"Mengemudikan mobil F1 saja aku tidak bisa. Lagipula sejak awal aku tidak berniat memenangkan balapan itu" tambah Chanyeol lagi.

Duk

Pantulan bola berhenti, karena si mungil yang memegangnya tadi sedang terpaku. Melihat keadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk merebut bola dari genggamannya. Kemudian...secepat hembusan angin, secepat itu pula Chanyeol telah berdiri di dekat ring dan-

-Sleb

Chanyeol lah pemenangnya.

Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun kembali, menyisir poninya ke belakang dengan tangannya, sambil menunjukkan seringai angkuh andalannya. Membuat Baekhyun susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan sendal selopnya di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" ketus Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sudah di hadapannya.

Dalam diam Chanyeol menekan kedua pundak Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk duduk di lantai lapangan. Tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol menyusul dan duduk di hadapan kekasihnya. Ia tatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan teduh. "Dengarkan aku"

Hening. Tidak ada lagi ucapan yang terdengar dari keduanya.

Baekhyun membisu, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri terkekeh geli dan tidak tahan untuk mendaratkan tangannya di pipi Baekhyun, karena gemas akan wajah polos Baekhyun yang sepertinya salah mengartikan ucapannya. Lalu, ketika Baekhyun tetap membisu sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, kali ini Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk memajukan wajahnya, dan mencuri satu kecupan singkat di bibir mungil itu.

"Ish! Apa 'sih maumu?" ketus Baekhyun.

"Hanya dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan. Itu keinginanku" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengganguk kecil, dan sedikit mengernyit melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang berubah begitu serius. Membuatnya menerka-nerka apa kiranya yang ingin diungkapkan oleh lelaki itu.

"Kau ingat berapa kali aku merebut kekasihmu?"

"Tak terhitung" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Membuat Chanyeol berdecak dan memandang Baekhyun begitu intens, hingga yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah. Baekhyun memutar matanya, kemudian menjawab. "Empat kali. Yeri, Hana, Sora dan Lily"

Chanyeol mengangguk puas, kemudian bertanya kembali. "Ingatkah kau apa yang terjadi padaku setelah menjadikan Hana, Lily dan Sora sebagai kekasihku?"

Kerutan di kening Baekhyun semakin bertambah seiring pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk, kemana arah pembicaraan ini sesungguhnya. Namun meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tetap mencoba menggali informasi di otaknya, berusaha mengingat kejadian di masa lalu.

"Ketika dengan Hana, wanita itu memanfaatkan kekayaanmu hingga semua kartu atm yang kau miliki harus dibekukan oleh ayahmu karena pengeluarannya yang fantastis. Bahkan kau saat itu harus bekerja paruh waktu selama beberapa bulan" kenang Baekhyun.

"Benar sekali Baek, selanjutnya?"

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat kembali, dan raut wajahnya semakin meredup seiring ingatan yang muncul di otaknya. "Lalu dengan Lily...kau hampir diringkus ke penjara karena faktanya Lily adalah seorang pecandu narkoba sekaligus pemimpin jaringan pengedar narkoba di kalangan mahasiswa. Hanya karena kau adalah kekasihnya, polisi mencurigaimu dan menginterogasi selama seminggu penuh" ucap Baekhyun, merasakan pilu di hatinya kala mengingat hal tersebut. Saat itu, kondisi Chanyeol begitu memprihatinkan, karena menerima perlakuan tak layak selama diinterogasi.

Chanyeol tetap tersenyum tegar, dan mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tidak apa. Dan yang terakhir?"

Bagi Baekhyun, untuk wanita yang ketiga ini, menjadi kisah yang paling menyayat hatinya. "Kau...Kau nyaris mati saat itu Yeol..." Baekhyun tak punya kuasa yang kokoh, untuk menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari matanya. "Hanya selang satu jam setelah Sora menjadi kekasihmu, mantan kekasihnya datang padamu bersama kelompoknya, membawamu ke suatu tempat, dan...dan..." racaunya disertai genangan air mata yang semakin berlomba-lomba membasahi wajah Baekhyun. Sambil terisak-isak, ia mencoba melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...dan mereka menyiksamu selama tiga hari penuh. Hingga kau...sekarat"

Baekhyun benar-benar tak mampu lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Saat itu, Chanyeol ditemukan tergeletak dengan nafas terputus-putus di tempat sampah sekitar sekolah. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh lebam, tangan kiri dan kaki kanannya patah. Dan yang lebih mengerikan...jika terlambat 1 menit saja menemukannya, mungkin saat ini tidak ada lagi sosok yang sedang menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

Sambil tetap mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, Chanyeol mendongakkan wajah sang kekasih untuk menatap dirinya. "Baekhyun...tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut. Sedang Baekhyun masih membisu, mulai menduga-duga sesuatu di balik pembicaraan ini. "Sadarkah kau apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak merebut mereka darimu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun mengetahuinya. Jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol. Yang entah mengapa setelah sekian tahun lamanya, baru ia sadari kini. Namun mulutnya tetap enggan terbuka, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara kembali.

"Kau...yang akan merasakan semua kepahitan dan kesakitan yang menimpaku saat itu Baekhyun"

Tepat sekali. Persis seperti apa yang ada di benak Baekhyun.

"Setelah semua yang kulakukan...masihkah kau meragukanku?"

"Bagaimana dengan Yeri? Dia seorang wanita baik-baik, berbeda dengan ketiga wanita tadi?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman miring layaknya seorang psikopat dan kilatan tajam di kedua matanya, Chanyeol menjawab lantang.

"Karena dia ingin menjauhkanmu dariku. Dan sialnya ia mencoba lagi untuk kedua kalinya"

Baekhyun membola dengan hebatnya. "Ap-apa maksudmu?!"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Chanyeol justru nampak sibuk merogoh sakunya, untuk mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Jemarinya sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponsel, dan tidak lama setelahnya ia sodorkan ponselnya ke depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, untuk melihat dengan jelas isi di layar tersebut. Ada tulisan 'Yeri' di judul folder, dan Baekhyun perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk memahami maksud dari tindakan Chanyeol ini.

"Ini kamar Yeri" sahut Chanyeol.

Dan memang benar, terdapat ranjang, lemari pakaian, dan apa itu?

"Itu fotoku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, dan bukan hanya itu. Lihat ini baik-baik" Chanyeol memperbesar ukuran gambarnya, dan memfokuskan pada bagian meja.

Saat itulah Baekhyun tercekat. Di atas meja dan di dinding dekat meja tersebut, berbagai foto Baekhyun mulai dari masa mereka kanak-kanak hingga yang terbaru, terjajar rapi disana. Bahkan bantal di atas ranjang gadis itu juga dilapisi sarung berwajah Baekhyun.

Satu yang menjadi pertanyaan di benak Baekhyun. Mengapa tidak ada poto Chanyeol disana?

"Yeri dan aku tidak pernah saling menyukai. Dia terobsesi padamu Baek" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, seolah mendengar suara pikiran Baekhyun. "Gadis itu mengirimkan seseorang untuk memata-mataimu selama beberapa tahun ini, dan Sehun lah yang pertama memergokinya" Chanyeol menjeda sesaat, menunggu jika Baekhyun ingin berkata sesuatu. Namun ketika melihat lelaki itu nampak serius menyimak, Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

"Singkat cerita, aku dan Sehun berhasil bekerja sama dengan orang tersebut. Kami merubah informasi, bahwa ia harus meyakinkan diriku dulu jika ingin mengambil hatimu dengan mudah. Itulah alasan mengapa aku sering pergi dengannya selama beberapa hari kemarin. Karena ia terus menghubungiku dan juga...aku ingin menghindarkan ia darimu"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain, "lanjutkan"

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya yang kering, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. "Dua minggu yang lalu, sang informan menyampaikan sesuatu pada kami. Yeri mulai merasa bahwa aku hanya mengulur waktunya saja, hingga ia mulai menyusun rencana licik" , ekspresi Chanyeol mengeras dengan kedua tangannya mengepal. "Berbagai rencana telah ia susun. Mulai dari membuatmu mabuk dan bercinta dengannya hingga rencana untuk menculikmu"

Baekhyun tercengang dan bergidik mendengarnya.

"Aku sempat putus asa, tidak tahu cara menghadapi Yeri. Namun untungnya, si informan tadi menyampaikan padaku bahwa Yeri memiliki seorang kekasih yang begitu posesif padanya di Amerika. Dan...ide menarik segera muncul di benakku saat itu"

"Taruhan itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku meminta si informan untuk mengompori kekasih Yeri bahwa gadisnya berselingkuh denganku selama ia di Korea. Dan benar saja...tidak sampai satu hari, lelaki itu segera datang kemari, lalu terjadilah taruhan itu"

Hening. Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu, namun si mungil memerlukan beberapa saat untuk mencerna seluruh fakta yang diungkapkan oleh Chanyeol sejak tadi. Dan satu kesimpulan yang dapat ia tarik dari keseluruhan ucapan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol selalu mengorbankan dirinya, tak peduli sesakit apa itu, betapa mengerikannya itu, asal Baekhyun bahagia.

"Kau...sengaja mengalah? Kau menyerahkan motormu yang sangat berharga begitu saja?" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum. "Itu hanya barang rongsokan. Aku tidak ingin Yeri merebutmu lagi dariku"

"Lagi?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

Chanyeol tersenyum kembali. "Kau pikir apa alasanku menantangmu saat itu hingga membuat hubunganmu dan Yeri berakhir hum?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tak berani menjawab.

"Karena aku menyukaimu dan sialnya Yeri mengetahuinya"

"Ta-tapi Yeol...saat itu kita masih berumur 14 tahun. Ap-apakah kau..." entahlah, Baekhyun sepertinya kehilangan kata-katanya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas sesaat, kemudian menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan pandangan penuh damba, ia berkata. "Byun Baekhyun...sejak pertama kali Nyonya Byun membawa putra mungilnya datang ke rumahku sebagai tetangga baruku, saat itu juga aku yakin..." Chanyeol menjeda sesaat untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengunci kedua mata Baekhyun dalam pandangannya.

"...bahwa itu adalah cinta pandangan pertama, pandangan terakhir dan pandangan selamanya..."

Hening.

Hanya suara hembusan angin dan degupan jantung masing-masing yang menggelitik telinga keduanya. Untuk Baekhyun, jika bukan karena gen angkuh yang masih melekat dalam dirinya, mungkin saat ini pipinya telah dibajiri air mata haru seperti wanita. Jangan katakan ia berlebihan, memangnya siapa yang tidak terharu dicintai oleh seseorang selama kurang lebih 12 tahun? Hmm...sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa terdiam? Kagum padaku?"

Hilang sudah letupan-letupan di hati Baekhyun kala melihat senyuman angkuh dari lelaki itu. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, dan menatap nyalang yang lebih tinggi dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita-wanita yang kau tiduri selam ini hah?!"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, "Hanya untuk pelampiasan hasratku ketika melihat bokong sintalmu yang selalu bergoyang di depanku" jawabnya santai. Namun sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun merah membara. "Apa? Rindu dengan tubuhku?" goda Chanyeol.

Meski tubuhnya memanas, Baekhyun tetap berdecih mengejek. "Sayang sekali aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan lelaki. Aku normal" kilahnya. Dan Baekhyun mulai menyesali ucapannya, ketika Chanyeol mulai berdiri dan memandang dirinya layaknya seorang pemburu yang ingin menerkamnya. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya, dan mundur perlahan seiring langkah kaki Chanyeol yang maju mendekatinya.

"Ap-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?! Jangan mendekat!"

Chanyeol tetap mendekat, bahkan mulai mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Hanya ingin membuatmu melupakan apa itu 'normal' Baekhyun..." desisnya.

Baekhyun meringsut mundur, namun Chanyeol lebih cepat menangkapnya dan-

"Turunkan aku sialaannn! Tolong aku tolooonggg"

-memanggul Baekhyun di bahu kirinya layaknya karung beras.

Baekhyun tentu tidak tinggal diam. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara, tangannya memukul punggung Chanyeol secara brutal, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak bergeming, dan justru membalas Baekhyun dengan cara meremas kedua bokongnya.

"Hey Hey, mau kau bawa kemana Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar pekikan tak asing di belakang sana. Mengetahui siapa sosok di sana, Baekhyun mulai meronta kembali.

"Kaaiii~~ tolong aku kai~~" melas Baekhyun.

Kai yang sejak tadi diminta Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk bersembunyi, segera keluar ketika melihat Baekhyun berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia khawatir, mengingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali ketika Chanyeol membawa sahabat mungilnya itu ke rumahnya.

"Yeol turunkan Baekhyun!" sambil meneriaki Chanyeol yang pura-pura tuli, Kai terus berlari mendekat. "Yeol aku serius lepaskan Baekmmpht!"

Sapuan lembut dari bibir seseorang, membungkam ucapan Kai. Pelakunya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, yang saat ini masih terus memagut bibirnya. Setelah meninggalkan satu sesapan kuat, Sehun pun melepaskan tautannya. Ia usap bibir Kai yang basah karena ulahnya, sambil tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

"Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu"

.

.

.

"Le-lepaskan aku sial-Ahhk!"

Chanyeol menarik mulutnya dari dada Baekhyun, kemudian memberi decihan remeh padanya. "Apa itu? Kau mendesah? Bukankah kau sudah normal?" ejeknya.

Bagi Chanyeol, meski di luar turun bongkahan emas sekalipun, ia tidak akan pernah beranjak dari tempat ini. Kekasih mungilnya yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya dengan tubuh polos dan tangan terikat, adalah sebab utamanya.

Jangan pikir Baekhyun diam saja. Sejak tadi ia memberontak dan kakinya menendang ke segala arah. Namun sialnya di mata Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu tampak seperti sedang menggeliat menggoda.

"Hmm...dari manakah aku harus memulai?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat, mati-matian menahan lenguhan ketika tangan panas Chanyeol meraba sekujur tubuhnya. Dan sengaja menekan lebih lama di tempat-tempat yang dapat membuat Baekhyun menggila.

"Bagaimana dengan bibir ini?"

Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah mendaratkan bibirnya. Menghisap kuat belahan bibir itu bergantian, merasa rindu akan rasa manis di dalamnya. Chanyeol berdecih kecil di sela-sela kulumannya, karena Baekhyun kukuh terdiam seperti patung, tidak membalas pergerakan bibir Chanyeol. Namun tak masalah bagi Chanyeol, ia mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan giginya, kemudian mendorong lidahnya masuk untuk bertemu milik sang lawan. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menggelitik lidah Baekhyun, menghisapnya kuat hingga Baekhyun mulai lengah dan terbuai. Ketika dirasakan Baekhyun mulai membelit lidahnya, Chanyeol menarik kembali mulutnya.

"Aku bosan. Selanjutnya kemana lagi ya? Ah...bagaimana dengan ini?"

Baekhyun membeliak horror ketika Chanyeol mulai merunduk kembali, bergerak menuju dadanya. Dan benar saja...gigitan di bibirnya menguat, kala lidah Chanyeol bergerak melingkari pucuk dadanya, sengaja membuat kedua tonjolan itu mengeras. Seolah belum selesai penderitaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengulum dan mengggigiti puting kirinya hingga memerah, beserta puting kanannya yang dicubit kuat oleh Chanyeol dengan kukunya. Membuat Baekhyun tak sadar membusungkan dadanya. Chanyeol menarik kembali mulutnya, namun masih dengan posisi mengukung Baekhyun.

"Kemana lagi hmm..." gumamannya mulai bernada serak, sarat akan gairah. Mulut dan lidahnya mulai menjalar turun ke bawah, membuat tubuh Baekhyun berkilat karena liurnya, dan sialnya pemandangan itu semakin membuat sesak kejantanannya.

"Apakah ini?"

Baekhyun menggeliat hebat ketika Chanyeol mengecup kepala penisnya. Sialnya, si bajingan tampan ini mengikutsertakan kembali lidahnya, dan bergerak membasahi dari pangkal hingga ujungnya bergantian. Baekhyun sampai mengangkat pinggulnya, ketika Chanyeol menggigiti lubang kencingnya sambil meremas bola kembarnya. Namun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ketika Baekhyun mulai terbuai akan sentuhan Chanyeol, lelaki itu segera menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini ya?"

Baekhyun terus menerus menggelengkan kepalanya ketika sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat mematikan, dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai bergerak membuka lebar kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya kembali, hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat lelaki itu di lubang pinknya. Semakin lama semakin dekat hingga-

"Nghhh"

-Baekhyun mendesah dengan kerasnya. Tidak mampu lagi meredamnya ketika dirasa olehnya sapuan lidah mematikan milik Chanyeol menerobos dinding rektumnya.

"Canhhh"

Desahan lain mulai menyusul, terdengar lebih keras dan terkesan penuh memohon, kala lidah Chanyeol digantikan oleh jemari lelaki itu. Tidak tanggung-tangung, tiga jari langsung ia masukkan. Tanpa menunggu jemari itu bergerak, Baekhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya sendiri, melecehkan jemari itu agar terus-menerus mengenai prostatnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi betapa kacaunya penampilannya kini, yang ia ingin hanya mendapatkan kenikmatan dan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol seperti jalang. Penis mungilnya mulai membesar, dan Baekhyun semakin semangat menggerakkan pinggulnya, namun dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol menarik kembali jemarinya.

"Sudah cukup. Sepertinya kau benar-benar telah menjadi normal. Pulanglah" ucap Chanyeol, yang tentunya berniat mengerjai lelaki itu. Sambil berpura-pura memasang raut kecewa, Chanyeol mencoba membuka ikatan di tangan Baekhyun. Dan tepat ketika tali itu sudah terbuka-

Bruk

-Baekhyun membalik posisi mereka, dimana Chanyeol setengah berbaring di ranjang dengan dirinya yang duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu. Keduanya saling bertatapan penuh hasrat dan seringai menggoda terlukis di bibir masing-masing.

Dengan lincahnya, jemari lentik Baekhyun bergerak membuka pengait celana Chanyeol, menariknya beserta dalaman hitam lelaki itu sampai ke dengkul. Penis tegak, kokoh dan berurat milik sang kekasih, menyambut Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Tidakkah kau butuh bantuanku untuk menidurkan ini?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda. Sementara Chanyeol mendesis sambil terpejam merasakan usapan lembut di penis tegangnya. Hanya sesaat saja, karena dengan cepat ia membuka matanya kembali dan menyingkirkan tangan mungil itu dari penisnya.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri"

"Chanyeollieeee~~" Baekhyun merajuk manja, masih dalam mode menggoda lelaki itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, kemudian mengecup kilat bibir yang sudah bengkak itu. Ia tatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sensual.

"Cari kenikmatanmu sendiri sayang"

Baekhyun mendecih kesal namun emosinya dikalahkan oleh gairahnya yang sudah di ujung lidahnya. Ia angkat bokongnya sesaat, kemudian pelan-pelan memposisikan lubangnya untuk dimasuki penis Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, begitu penis besar itu telah merobek anusnya dan langsung membentur prostatnya. Dengan semangat dan penuh nafsu, Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, sementara Chanyeol hanya duduk diam dan mendesis sesekali.

"Aahh...ahhh...Chanhh bantuh akuhhh~~" Baekhyun merengek sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol gemas dan menciumnya dalam.

"Baiklah...tapi jangan menyesal. Karena aku tidak akan berhenti setelah ini..."

Bukannya takut, Baekhyun justru mengangguk imut.

"Aku akan membuatmu menggila malam ini Baek"

.

.

.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kedua insan berbeda warna kulit ini juga nampak sedang bercumbu mesra di dalam mobil, seolah tidak peduli dimana mobil ini terparkir.

"Ssshh...kau memang yang terbaik babyhh!"

Kepala Kai mendongak ke atas, peluh sudah membasahi keningnya hingga rautnya yang berekspresi penuh kenikmatan. Sementara Sehun, sedang melakukan tugasnya di bawah sana, menaik turunkan mulutnya melingkupi kejantanan milik sang kekasih. Entah bagaimana mereka memulai, yang pasti sudah setengah jam lebih mereka saling memuaskan masing-masing. Di sela-sela kulumannya itu Sehun melenguh kecil hingga tersedak, karena tangan sang kekasih yang merayapi tubuhnya dan berakhir meremas bokongnya.

"Ahh.."

Lenguhan kepuasan didendangkan oleh Kai, ketika sperma menyemprot dari penisnya, mengalir deras menuju mulut Sehun. Tangan Kai masih menahan tengkuk Sehun di bawah sana, agar kekasihnya itu menelan habis spermanya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan hum?" tanya Kai terengah-engah, masih sibuk menetralisir nafasnya.

Sehun terdiam sesaat, sibuk mengusap sisa sperma di bibir pucatnya. Ia tarik nafas sejenak dan memandang Kai sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Nana" ucapnya bangga.

"Maksudmu?" Kai mengernyit bingung.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya tentang hubungan kita, dan memintanya untuk berhenti mengharapkan diriku, karena aku..." Sehun menjeda sesaat untuk mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka berdua. "...hanya menjadi milikmu..." Sehun tersenyum teduh. Begitu pula dengan sang kekasih. Keduanya mulai terpejam dan mendekatkan wajah masing-masing, hingga akhirnya...

Tok Tok Tok

"Jadi selama ini kau berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki?"

Kai dan Sehun segera menarik diri masing-masing, dan keduanya membeku di tempat melihat beberapa orang yang berdiri di samping pintu mobil.

Bagi Sehun...bencana adalah saat Nana tersenyum licik di samping kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang sedikit berawan, Chanyeol mengira saat itu dirinya sedang mengalami sebuah bunga tidur yang indah. Bagaimana tidak? Di hari yang masih sedikit gelap karena berawan, sosok lelaki mungil yang disayanginya sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan dirinya lagi, kekasihnya itu membawa sesuatu di belakangnya. Motornya. Motor miliknya yang diambil karena taruhan saat itu.

Jika bukan karena kecupan lembut di bibirnya, mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar mengira dirinya masih di alam mimpi.

Sayangnya..terlalu gembira dengan itu, membuat Chanyeol tidak menyadari raut berbeda dari lelaki mungil itu.

"Astaga Baek! Aku...aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu. Terima kasih Baek" seru Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh, karena demi apapun motor ini memang memiliki nilai penting untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku Yeol. Aku akan merindukan itu..."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan mengusak surai kekasihnya dengan sayang. Kemudian menyadari hawa udara begitu dingin, ia mengajak sang kekasih untuk masuk, namun lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu Yeol..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

 _'Keputusan berada di tanganmu anakku, kau sudah besar, sudah mampu memilih mana yang terbaik untukmu'_

 _'Baiklah ayah aku mengerti'_

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mari kita akhiri hubungan ini Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

Epilog

"Nah..seperti itulah kisah daddy ketika remaja"

"Menakjubkan sekali. Apakah aku juga bisa seperti daddy nanti?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, sambil merapikan poni gadis kecil di pangkuannya. "Tentu saja, makanya putri kesayangan daddy ini harus rajin ke sekolah, jadi bisa punya banyak teman seperti daddy" ucapnya.

Gadis kecil itu menggangguk lucu "eung! Baiklah daddy!"

"Soyeon? Sudah malam, jangan ganggu daddymu lagi" sahut seorang wanita di dekat pintu.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian menyempatkan diri mencium pipi sang daddy sebelum turun dari pangkuannya. "Bye daddy, bye eomma!"

Setelah si kecil menggemaskan itu keluar dari ruangan, keheningan melanda kedua orang dewasa ini. Si wanita yang pertama mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Kau akan datang?"

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Seolah mengerti akan perasaan lelaki itu, si wanita menepuk bahunya pelan, untuk memberi semangat padanya.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku keluar dulu Yeol"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Netranya kini terfokus pada sebuah amplop emas di atas mejanya. Sebuah undangan pernikahan. Dengan nama sahabatnya disana.

 _Byun Baekhyun...aku mencintaimu dalam kenangan, dan merindukanmu dalam ingatan._

 _._

 _._

Thanks For Reading

.

*ketawa setan bareng Baekhyun*

No words for this chapter.

Cuma mau infoin, malem ini aku up bareng **Byun Jaehyunee** lagi yeaay. Silahkan mampir ke akunnya karena kakak Byun bikin oneshoot yang cukup memanaskan malam kalian hihi.

Last, see you on? on apa yah? Hahahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

_Byun Baekhyun...aku mencintaimu dalam kenangan, dan merindukanmu dalam ingatan._

Adalah sepenggal kalimat yang selama beberapa hari ini terus terngiang dalam otak Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana kalimat itu bisa terucap seminggu yang lalu, sedangkan besok adalah hari pernikahan sosok tersebut.

Lalu sialnya, hanya dengan sepenggal ungkapan itu, mood Chanyeol selalu berakhir memburuk. Tak ayal, selama seminggu ini pula Chanyeol bersikap dingin dengan pasangan hidupnya, bahkan hari ini saja Chanyeol sengaja tidak menjemput kekasih hatinya itu yang baru saja kembali dari Belgia.

Alhasil, malam ini Chanyeol hanya berbaring sendirian di kamarnya, tanpa ditemani oleh si cantik kesayangannya, yang biasanya merengkuh Chanyeol dengan tangan lentiknya. Semua itu memang karena ulahnya, namun bukan sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol. Ia hanya cemburu. Dan ia tidak siap untuk membawanya ke acara pernikahan itu esok hari.

...

Di tengah padatnya tamu undangan pernikahan, dua pria dewasa dengan tinggi badan yang sama, terlihat mencolok karena wajah tampannya dan juga karena tidak terlihat adanya pasangan di sekitar mereka. Yang satu berwajah datar, sedang yang satu memberikan senyuman mempesona pada siapa saja yang melihat ke arahnya. Tidak jauh berbeda ketika remaja.

"Dimana dia Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya asal. "Sedang mengantar Soyeon ke kamar mandi. Kau sendiri Hun?"

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, sosok yang dimaksud oleh keduanya datang tiba-tiba dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol penuh semangat.

"Hey Yeol! Ah kau makin tua saja bung!" ejek lelaki itu, sambil melingkarkan lengannya secara posesif di pinggang Sehun. Membuat Chanyeol mendengus jengah melihatnya.

"Yeah...kau juga semakin hitam" balas Chanyeol.

Si lelaki hitam terkekeh kecil dan meninju pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Hey..hitam begini, aku pewaris utama Kim inc. dan suami dari seorang ice prince tampan, bung!" sombongnya.

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Ya, baiklah tuan Kim Kai terhormat. Sampai jumpa di rapat besok pagi. Dan...jagalah pangeranmu ini baik-baik, karena sejak tadi banyak wanita dan pria yang menggodanya Tuan Kim" candanya sambil membuat gesture hormat pada sahabatnya itu.

Kai tertawa sekenanya, kemudian baru menyadari Chanyeol hanya sendirian di tempat ini. Penasaran akan hal tersebut, Kai bertanya pada Chanyeol. "Kau sendirian Yeol? Jangan bilang kau tidak mengajaknya? Hah...padahal sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganya" siratan kecewa terkandung dalam ucapannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ada, sedang mengantarkan Soyeon ke kamar mandi. Sebentar lagi mungkin-ah ini dia"

Baik Kai dan Sehun, serempak mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Chanyeol. Dan saat itu juga keduanya membelalak terkejut, melihat sosok pasangan hidup Chanyeol itu sedang melangkah mendekat sambil menggendong seorang gadis kecil yang sama manisnya dengan dirinya.

"Daaddd-oh? Uncle Kai! Uncle Sehun! Apa kabar?" sapa si gadis kecil dengan riang.

Sehun dan Kai hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban. Karena atensi keduanya lebih terfokus pada sosok manis di depannya, yang datang bersama si gadis kecil.

"Kaaaaiii~ Sehunnnn~!"

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Kai dan Sehun merentangkan tangan mereka sambil memekik lantang.

"Baekhyunniee!"

.

.

 **End of 'I Dare You** '

(For beloved readers who still keep support me)

 **...**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

.

.

.

Flashback

Suasana tegang dan mencekam menyelimuti seisi ruangan ini. Khususnya untuk Kai, rasanya ia berharap sofa yang sedang ia duduki saat ini mampu menelannya ke dalam. Ditatap tajam oleh kedua orang tua Sehun selama kurang lebih setengah jam, membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam kegugupan.

"Jadi kau kekasih anakku?" Tuan Oh akhirnya membuka suara.

Kai mendongak sesaat dan mengangguk yakin. "Ya, paman" , dalam hati ia bersyukur karena suaranya cukup lantang.

"Tapi bukankah kalian sesama lelaki?" tanya Tuan Oh kembali.

"Ayah!"

"-sstt. Tidak apa-apa Sehun" Kai mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih, dengan menggenggam erat tangan kanan lelaki itu. Setelah dirasa Sehun mulai tenang dan diam , fokus Kai kembali lagi pada sosok paruh baya di depannya. Ia menunduk singkat sebagai tanda hormat, dan mengambil tarikan nafas panjang sebelum membuka suara.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku jika aku lancang paman. Tapi bagiku...cinta bukan hanya tentang bagaimana latar belakang seseorang dan apa jenis kelaminnya, melainkan tentang semua yang ada pada dirinya, yang sama berharganya dengan semua yang aku punya, dan mampu membuat jantungku berdegup begitu cepat hanya dengan memikirkan wajahnya" ungkap Kai panjang lebar. Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya kembali, ia menoleh singkat pada sang kekasih yang sedang merona menatapnya, kemudian kembali menatap tuan Oh.

"Dan itulah yang kurasakan pada putra anda, paman"

Dalam hati Kai bersorak lega, karena ucapannya begitu lantang, tidak ada getar keraguan di dalamnya. Itu adalah ungkapan hatinya, yang bahkan tidak pernah diketahui oleh Sehun sampai detik ini. Kai bukanlah seorang yang pandai berucap cinta. Tapi demi memantaskan diri di depan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, apapun akan ia usahakan.

Tidak adanya tanggapan yang berarti dari sosok dewasa di depannya, membuat Kai mulai dilanda ras was-was. Hanya anggukan singkat saja serta tatapan tajam yang ditujukan oleh Tuan Oh padanya. Benaknya terus bertanya-tanya, Apakah kata-katanya berlebihan? Apakah dia salah mengucapkan sesuatu?

"Sehun adalah putra kesayangan kami" ucap Tuan Oh tiba-tiba.

"Ya paman"

"Dan ia satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Oh"

Kai mengangguk lemah, mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Satu hal yang selalu dianggap begitu penting bagi para keluarga sendok emas. Keturunan, pewaris tahta keluarga. Yang tidak akan bisa didapatkan oleh pasangan sesama jenis.

Dengan senyuman tegar, Kai menjawab. "Aku mengerti paman, tapi aku-"

"-berhenti memenggilku paman!"

Kai menutup rapat mulutnya ketika mendengar hardikan dari Tuan Oh. Hatinya berdenyut miris, merasakan tidak adanya tanda-tanda merestui dari kedua orang dewasa di depannya. Mungkin ia harus segera berlatih berbesar hati, kalau-kalau sesaat lagi hubungan mereka terpaksa harus berakhir.

Namun nampaknya dugaan lelaki itu salah besar, kala kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut Tuan Oh. Sambil tersenyum geli ia berkata, "Panggil aku ayah, Kai"

Kedua mata Kai melebar sempurna hingga nyaris keluar. Tidak jauh berbeda darinya, Sehun juga nampak pucat pasi di sebelahnya. Termasuk juga seorang gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari Nyonya Oh.

Gadis itu berdiri, nampak tidak terima dengan keputusan Tuan Oh. "Ta-tapi paman, bukankah itu menjijikkan? Menjalin kasih dengan-"

"-putraku terlalu banyak diam dan selalu murung di masa kecilnya" Tuan Oh memotong, seolah tidak mendengar ucapan protes gadis itu. "Ketika ia bertemu Nana pada saat usianya 10 tahun, perlahan-lahan Sehun mulai terbuka dan sering berinteraksi dengan kami" terang lelaki tua itu. Sementata yang lain menyimak dalam diam. "Namun sayangnya...kondisi Sehun kembali seperti semula, ketika Nana memutuskan untuk pindah dan meninggalkan Sehun. Bahkan semakin memburuk, hingga beberapa kali kami membawakan psikiatris untuknya, agar ia mau berbicara kembali" raut wajah Tuan Oh menyiratkan kepedihan terpendam. Sementara sang gadis yang namanya baru saja disebut, hanya bisa menunduk malu, dan perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur, pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Namun ketika ia mulai memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah pertama, Sehun kami mulai membaik seperti dulu. Dan semakin baik, seiring bertambah usianya" Tuan Oh tersenyum sesaat. "Kami pun memutuskan untuk diam-diam mencari tahu penyebabnya, dan ternyata... itu adalah kau nak" ucapnya lugas, kembali membuat Kai terbelalak.

"Aku sudah menunggu datangnya hari ini, ketika akhirnya aku bisa berbincang dan melihat dari dekat...sosok calon pendamping putraku" Tuan Oh memberikan senyuman hangat di akhir ucapannya.

Entah sudah berapa kali, Kai dibuat terkejut hari ini. Namun tidak dipungkiri, kelegaan luar biasa menjalari sekujur tubuhnya ketika akhirnya hubungan mereka direstui oleh ayah Sehun. Karena selama ini keduanya memang sudah menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan perihal hubungan mereka pada orang tua Sehun, sedangkan keluarga Kai, sudah merestui keduanya sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

Kai menoleh pada sang kekasih, mendapati mata lelaki itu nampak berkaca-kaca penuh haru menatap sang ayah. Merasa diperhatikan begitu intens dari sampingnya, Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, hingga keduanya saling bersitatap penuh damba.

Salahkan suasana haru yang terjadi saat ini, hingga keduanya mulai mendekatkan wajah masing-masing, seolah melupakan keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya. Ketika sedikit lagi kedua bibir itu saling bersapa..

"Ehemm!"

Tuan Oh berdeham keras, membuat keduanya menjauh dengan wajah memerah matang.

"Jangan senang-senang dahulu" ucap Tuan Oh dengan nada suara dan raut keseriusan. Ia tatap tajam keduanya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Aku beri kalian waktu sampai akhir tahun ini untuk menyelesaikan kuliah kalian. Jika lebih dari itu maka...selamat tinggal"

"Ta-tapi ayah, kami saja baru memulai menulis skripsi" protes Sehun.

Sang ayah memberikan gelengan tegas pada putranya. "Patuhi atau akhir saat ini"

Maka baik Sehun maupun Kai, hanya bisa mengangguk lemah pada sang ayah.

.

.

.

"Ayah~~bantu aku ya? Ayah 'kan punya banyak relasi penting di Amerika yah~~?" bujuk Baekhyun dengan manja.

Byun Baekhyun memang angkuh dan bermulut pedas terhadap orang lain. Namun jika itu dengan kedua orang tuanya, musnah sudah kedua sifat itu, digantikan oleh sifat penurut, manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Salah satu hal yang terkadang membuat Chanyeol ingin menjadi ayah Baekhyun ketimbang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol kehilangan motornya karena kemauannya Baekhyun" ucap sang ayah.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai. "Tapi ayah, Yeollie melakukan taruhan itu demi kebaikanku, demi menjaga diriku. Pokoknya ayah harus membantuku!" rajuknya.

Tuan Byun berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar anak muda, bisa-bisanya menyelesaikan masalah dengan taruhan. Baiklah ayah akan membantumu!" Baekhyun sudah ingin bersorak girang, sebelum "-tapi kau harus meminta putus darinya" sambung sang ayah.

"A-ayah? Kenapa ayah?"

Nyonya Byun yang sedang tadi duduk tak jauh dari ayah dan anak itu, mulai angkat bicara ketika melihat Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sayang, jika tidak mau membantu Baekhyun tidak apa, tapi jangan menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol" sahut sang ibu, begitu bijak. Dan disambut anggukan setuju dari putra mungilnya.

Tuan Byun memandangi kedua orang di depannya bergantian, dan terkekeh kecil setelahnya. "Aku tidak memintanya mengakhiri hubungan mereka, hanya ingin menantang Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan kata putus pada Chanyeol. Anggap kau sedang bertaruh dengan ayah" ucap Tuan Byun sambil tersenyum jahil.

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya, tak percaya pada tindakan sang ayah. "Tapi ayaahh, bagaimana kalau Yeollie menganggapnya serius dan hubungan kami benar-benar berakhir" protesnya.

"Tenang saja, ayah akan menghubungi Tuan Park untuk menyeret putranya kemari dan menikahkan kalian saat itu juga" jawab Tuan Byun enteng.

Kedua mata Baekhyun membola dan menganga heboh. "T-tuan Park sudah mengetahui hubungan kami?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan jika saat ini kalian tidak berpacaran, kelak kami akan menikahkan kalian"

Baekhyun membisu, masih terlalu terkejut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ayah dan Tuan Park sudah menjalin persahabatan dan relasi bisnis sejak lama. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menyatukan hubungan kedua keluarga ini, dengan menikahkan kalian setelah lulus kuliah nanti nak"

"Ta-tapi yah, aku belum siap menikah!" tolak Baekhyun. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup membayangkan dirinya tinggal satu rumah bersama Chanyeol.

Tuan Byun menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap manja sang anak. "Chanyeol sudah menunggumu selama kurang lebih 12 tahun. Kau tidak takut ia bosan menunggumu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun merenung, meresapi kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh sang ayah. Benar juga, pikirnya. Selama ini begitu banyak wanita dan pria menawan yang selalu mendekati Chanyeol terang-terangan, meski kekasihnya itu telah menolak dengan tegas. Sementara dirinya yang notabene adalah kekasih Chanyeol sesungguhnya, tak jarang bersikap acuh dan ketus pada Chanyeol. Sedikit banyak, perkataan sang ayah tadi cukup mempengaruhi dirinya.

"Keputusan berada di tanganmu anakku, kau sudah besar, sudah mampu memilih mana yang terbaik untukmu" bijak sang ayah.

"Baiklah ayah...aku mengerti"

Sang ayah tersenyum bangga, kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya. Namun sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu, Tuan Byun berhenti dan menoleh pada putranya.

"Jangan lupakan tantangan dari ayah tadi!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti oleh bulan dan tibalah saatnya hari kelulusan. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin menjalani hari-hari sebagai mahasiswa baru, disibukkan oleh berbagai tugas dan ujian, dan bertemu sahabat-sahabat baru.

Itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Kai dan Sehun. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka masuk di jurusan yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membolos bersama, dan menjadi langganan di meja pojok kantin. Dimana tempat itu biasanya dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk membahas taruhan yang mereka lakukan.

Dari keempat lelali tersebut, hanya Sehun dan Kai yang berada di aula kelulusan ini, dengan memakai jubah khas untuk kelulusan. Tidak disangka, usaha keras keduanya selama ini mampu membawa mereka berada di tempat ini.

Berbulan-bulan sebelumnya, tiada hari yang mereka lewatkan untuk menyelesaikan skripsi masing-masing. Bahkan keduanya sepakat untuk melewati liburan, dan lebih memilih melanjutkan pengerjaan skripsi mereka. Dan lihatlah hasilnya sekarang, keduanya mampu meraih kelulusan sesuai batas waktu yang ditetapkan oleh ayah Sehun.

Bagi Kai, awalnya ia hanya memfokuskan diri untuk mencapai kelulusan secepat mungkin, sesuai perintah dari Tuan Oh. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, fokusnya mulai sedikit bertambah. Yakni lulus dalam waktu singkat, dengan nilai indeks prestasi yang fantastis. Oleh sebab itu, di sela-sela pengerjaan skripsinya, Kai juga disibukkan dengan memperbaiki nilai-nilai mata kuliah yang cukup buruk sebelumnya, dengan mengambil semester pendek.

Dan di sinilah Kai berada.

Di depan podium, dimana hanya para mahasiswa berprestasi saja yang diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara di depan para hadirin.

"Selamat pagi kepada seluruh hadirin yang saya hormati" mulainya dengan sedikit gugup. Namun ketika netranya bertemu dengan milik sang kekasih di depan sana, rasa gugup itu perlahan mulai menguap.

Tak banyak yang diungkapkan olehnya, hanya kesan dan pesan semasa ia menjalani masa kuliahnya dan beberapa nasihat untuk para mahasiswa yang masih berjuang dengan skripsi atau tugas-tugas kuliah. Selesai dengan itu, tibalah saatnya bagi Kai untuk mengungkapkan apa yang telah ia siapkan sejak lama, yang menjadi alasannya berdiri di panggung ini.

"Semasa kuliah, aku bukanlah seorang yang rajin atau seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Nilaiku saat itu terbilang pas-pasan bahkan banyak sekali nilai C di setiap semester yang kujalani" Kai terkekeh kecil, diikuti oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang turut hadir di aula tersebut.

"Namun terima kasih pada kekasihku di ujung sana, karena dirinya aku bersemangat untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilaiku, hingga aku mampu menjadi mahasiswa berprestasi" Kai menjeda sesaat, untuk melempar senyuman manis pada sang kekasih. "Bukan tanpa alasan, aku menggebu-gebu menjadi seorang mahasiswa berprestasi"

"Alasannya hanya satu. Agar aku bisa berdiri di sini, dan menyampaikan sesuatu di depan semua orang..."

Kai tersenyum kembali, lebih menawan dari sebelumnya.

"Menikahlah denganku Oh Sehun"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Sehun menangis haru di depan publik.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah tidak usah iri, dua bulan lagi kelulusan kita. Salahmu selalu menggodaku ketika kita sedang mengerjakan skripsi"

Baekhyun mendengus kemudian melangkah cepat melewati sang kekasih. "Aku bukan iri karena mereka sudah lulus bodoh! Aku iri pada Sehun yang dilamar oleh Kai di depan semua orang! Romantis sekali uhh~~"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mendengus dan menyamakan langkahnya di samping Baekhyun. "Apanya romantis? Menurutku itu justru memalukan" ucapnya asal.

"Dasar tidak peka! Aisshh kenapa aku tidak pacaran dengan Kai saja 'sih" keluh Baekhyun.

"Yasudah sana kejar dia. Toh pada akhirnya kau akan tetap menjadi milikku"

Baekhyun mengumpat kecil dan kembali melangkah cepat sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Sementara Chanyeol di belakangnya, hanya tersenyum seperti orang gila melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau membawa mobilmu? Bukankah kita akan berkencan hari ini?"

"Aku sedang ingin membawa mobilku" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, berupaya menahan sabar. "Baiklah. Langsung ke bioskop saja, aku sudah membeli tiketnya" ucap Chanyeol. Keningnya berkerut dalam ketika melihat Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung di depan mobilnya."ada apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tiba-tiba aku tidak ingin menonton. Kita ke game center saja ya?"

Chanyeol berdecak dan menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku bosan bermain game. Kau pergi saja sendiri" kesalnya, kemudian hendak beranjak menuju motornya, sebelum jemari lentik menahan lengan kekarnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Ayo ke bioskop, tapi kita menonton film yang lain ya?"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku sudah lama ingin menonton film ini" tolaknya.

"Ck baiklah! Tapi temani aku makan di restoran Jepang dulu ya?"

"Kemarin kita sudah makan di tempat itu, cari tempat lain!" tolak Chanyeol lagi.

"Yak!" Baekhyun meledak dalam emosi. Ia mendongak dan menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau selalu menolak keinginanku hah?!" hardiknya.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai tampan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku lelah mengalah padamu terus pendek!" cela Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Baekhyun membelalak lebar. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau tuli? Aku bilang p-e-n-d-e-k. Itulah mengapa kau tidak suka pergi naik motor denganku, karena kakimu yang pendek itu kesulitan untuk menaiki motorku 'kan? Ckckck" ejek Chanyeol.

"Kau yang kelebihan kalsium! Mengendarai mobil itu lebih keren bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengapit dagunya sambil memicingkan matanya pada Baekhyun. "Aku penasaran. Apakah kaki pendekmu ini sampai di pedal gas? Ah...atau jangan-jangan kau memakai bantalan tambahan di kursimu?"

Bagaikan api disiram bensin, seperti itu pula amarah yang membakar habis diri Baekhyun. Wajahnya merah padam, begitu emosi mendengarkan hinaan Chanyeol yang tak ada habisnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dengan gigi yang saling bergemurutuk, menahan diri untuk meladeni lelaki itu. Karena ia tahu, membalas ejekan Chanyeol hanya memperparah emosinya saja.

Baekhyun maju selangkah dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh. "Kau meremehkanku Park? Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh saja? Yang kalah harus menuruti segala permintaan yang menang"

"Dengan senang hati. Apa permainannya?"

"Siapa yang paling cepat sampai di rumahku, maka dialah pemenangnya. Deal?"

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. "Deal!"

Keduanya saling melempar seringai angkuh, sebelum beranjak menuju kendaraan masing-masing. Chanyeol dengan motor Harleynya, sementara Baekhyun dengan mobil Audinya. Selesai memakai jaket kulit cokelat dan helm di kepalanya, Chanyeol mengetuk kaca mobil Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

"Kau boleh mulai duluan sayangku" goda Chanyeol, yang dibalas dengan kepulan asap dari sang kekasih, karena si mungil itu melaju tidak lama setelah Chanyeol selesai berucap.

Bukannya marah akan perlakuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Kemudian ia tutup kaca helmnya, dan mulai menarik gas motornya maksimal.

...

Saat itu, Baekhyun sudah bersorak penuh kemenangan di dalam mobilnya. Alasannya karena Baekhyun mengetahui jalan pintas tercepat untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Dan benar saja dugaannya, ketika ia sampai di pagar rumahnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Chanyeol.

Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya. Berbagai ide untuk mengerjai Chanyeol, mulai tercetus di benaknya seiring langkahnya mendekati pintu masuk. Namun naas...ketika ia membuka pintunya-

"Hai sayang"

-wajah tampan Chanyeol menyambut dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jalan pintas itu? Jangan lupakan rumah kita satu kompleks Byun" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan hidung sang kekasih.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri mengumpati dirinya dalam hati karena telah melupakan fakta itu. Dan ia juga mulai menyesali ajakan taruhannya, ketika melihat Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dengan senyuman yang biasanya ditampilkan oleh lelaki itu di ranjang.

"Kemarikan tanganmu" perintah Chanyeol.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun gelagapan.

Chanyeol berdecak malas, kemudian segera menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun, tak peduli bocah itu meneriaki dan memukulinya secara barbar.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Lalu menyematkan barang itu di jemari manisnya.

Saat itulah Baekhyun membisu.

"Aku pemenangnya, jadi kau harus menikah denganku"

Flashback End

.

.

"Sayang?"

Sapaan lembut dari sang terkasih menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah sosok cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan memberikan senyuman tipis. Ia masih marah omong-omong.

"Teringat masa lalu, hmm?"

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Sosok di sebelahnya menghela nafas melihat suaminya yang masih setia merajuk padanya. "Hey..kau masih marah padaku?" , melihat Chanyeol tetap membisu, ia menghela nafas kembali. "Itu hanya ucapan selamat tinggal saja Chanyeol. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi hingga acara pernikahan tadi pagi" jelasnya.

"Hanya? Kau bilang hanya? Ada kata-kata cinta di ucapan itu Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, masih mencoba sabar. "Demi Tuhan, Yeri sudah menikah dan sudah resmi menjadi milik sahabatmu Yeol. Kau 'kan lihat sendiri tadi?" ucapnya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun terlewati, namun Chanyeol masih dibayang-bayangi kekhawatirannya akan Yeri. Padahal gadis itu tidak pernah lagi kembali ke Korea, tidak juga menemui Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu sedang melakukan dinas keluar negeri.

Lalu setelah sekian tahun lamanya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu lagi dengan Yeri, ketika gadis itu datang ke rumah mereka membawa sebuah undangan pernikahan. Yeri tidak sendiri, ada calon suaminya yang menemaninya. Si informan yang dulu dipekerjakan olehnya, yang entah bagaimana caranya menjadi sahabat Chanyeol.

Dan ketika Yeri beserta calon suaminya hendak pamit pulang, gadis itu menyempatkan diri memberikan sebuah bingkisan untuk Baekhyun. Sebuah dasi, dengan kartu ucapan di dalamnya, berisikan ucapan cinta yang beberapa hari ini membuat Chanyeol merajuk pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kau mau aku bagaimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mulai lelah. Hingga tak menyadari seringai licik di bibir suaminya.

"Cium"

Baekhyun mendengus malas melihat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun ia tetap memajukan wajahnya, meraih bibir tebal suami kesayangannya. Sedang Chanyeol, bersorak kemenangan dalam hati. Sudah sekian tahun lamanya sejak mereka berucap janji di altar, saling berbagi perasaan hingga berbagi sperma. Namun rasanya tidak pernah ada kata bosan dalam kamus Chanyeol, apabila itu tentang Baekhyun.

Tanpa memperhatikan dimana keberadaan mereka saat ini, posisi keduanya semakin intim, dimana Baekhyun duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarikan lidahnya menggelitik di bibir Chanyeol, mengajak sang lawan untuk turut mengeluarkan lidahnya. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, saling memagut dengan lidah yang saling bertemu dan mulut keduanya yang menganga lebar. Tak mempedulikan saliva yang mulai mengalir melewati dagu masing-masing.

"Unghh"

Baekhyun melenguh, kala bibir dan lidah Chanyeol menyesap dan mengikuti sisa saliva yang mengalir di dagu dan lehernya. Bibir penuh dosa itu berhenti di perpotongan lehernya, memberikan tanda cinta di atas bercak kemerahan yang nampak sudah pudar.

"Ahh!"

Baekhyun melonjak kala Chanyeol menggigit putingnya yang masih terbalut pakaian. Ia tatap suaminya dengan tatapan sayu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menggoda. Chanyeol tersenyum angkuh sesaat, sebelum memagut kembali bibir Baekhyun lebih dalam. Sementara tangannya mulai menggulung piyama Baekhyun ke atas. Ketika Chanyeol sedang menarik turun celana Baekhyun-

"Lakukan itu di kamar! Jangan lupa ada anak kecil di rumah ini bodoh!"

-sepupu Chanyeol yang sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, datang menginterupsi kemesraan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun merona malu dan segera memakai kembali bajunya, kemudian turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Sementara yang lebih tinggi, memutar mata dan mendengus kesal pada wanita yang sedang berdiri sambil bersedekap di dekat tv.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat cari pasangan noona, berhenti mengganggu kami" kesal Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku akan terus mengawasi kalian berdua. Kalau aku memergoki kalian seperti ini lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membawa Soyeon kembali ke panti" ancam wanita yang bernama Sunbin ini.

Sunbin adalah salah satu sepupu wanita yang usianya tidak terlalu jauh dengan Chanyeol. Karena perbedaan usia yang dekat inilah, membuat keduanya sudah seperti kakak adik. Sunbin terlibat aktif dalam program-program pengabidan, dan saat ini memiliki beberapa panti di Korea.

Saat itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diundang olehnya dalam rangka peresmian panti asuhan yang baru di bukanya di daerah Busan. Kedua lelaki itu memang menyukai anak kecil dan biasa bermain dengan mereka setiap mengunjungi panti-panti milik Sunbin.

Namun seorang gadis kecil dengan bola mata sipit persis seperti Baekhyun, hidung mancung dan lesung pipi seperti Chanyeol, mencuri perhatian keduanya. Ditambah lagi sifatnya yang sopan, penurut dan ceria, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pikir dua kali untuk mengadopsinya dan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"Daddy! Mommy! Eomma!"

Dan inilah si gadis kecil yang mencuri hati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Melangkah dengan senyuman manis seperti milik Baekhyun, menyapa ketiga orang dewasa ini penuh ceria.

"Eomma juga disini?" tanya Soyeon pada Sunbin. Wanita itu memang membiasakan anak-anak asuhnya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma.

"Tentu saja. Eomma kemari untuk mengajakmu ke taman bermain!"

Bukan. Bukan Sunbin yang menjawab, melainkan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum licik.

Mata puppy Soyeon membola berbinar. "Wah asyiikk! Ayo eomma aku sudah siap kok! Ppali!"

Sunbin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mau tidak mau mengikuti Soyeon keluar dari rumah. Mana tega ia menolak permintaan gadis manis tersebut.

Setelah suasana mulai lengang kembali, atensi Chanyeol beralih pada suami mungilnya. Ia ambil tangan lentik Baekhyun, mengecupnya penuh kelembutan.

"Mau lanjutkan yang tadi?" goda Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan mata. Namun ia mengernyit, kala mendapati Baekhyun terfokus pada sesuatu di belakangnya. Sebuah figura poto, yang menampilkan Chanyeol sedang berpose di atas motornya.

"Kenapa hmm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu membawa motor itu Yeol"

"Ya sudah lama. Semenjak ada kau yang bisa 'kutunggangi' "

Baekhyun memutar matanya, dan memukul pelan bahu sang suami. "Aku serius Yeol. Kapan-kapan aku ingin melihatmu menaiki motor itu lagi!" pinta Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk menguraikan bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Iya sayang" jawab Chanyeol setelah melepas bibir keduanya. "Huh! Dulu saja kau sering menghina motorku"

"Memang motormu itu menyebalkan, terlalu besar dan lelet sekali"

"Hey bahkan kecepatan motorku mampu menyaingi mobil kebangganmu itu. Dan jangan salahkan ukuran motorku, tapi salahkan ukuran tubuhmu yang begitu minimalis hingga kau kesulitan menaiki motorku" ucap Chanyeol.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol baru menyadari kesalahan pada ucapannya, ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah berubah merah padam. Tanda bahwa lelaki mungil itu sedang dilanda emosi. Dengan seringai mematikan Baekhyun mendekati wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau mau menantangku lagi hmm?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol pun mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum angkuh.

"Yakin? Karena jika aku menang...tidak ada kehangatan ranjang untukmu Yeol"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya, nampak tidak gentar akan ancaman suami mungilnya. "Tidak masalah. Karena aku juga akan meminta sesuatu padamu jika aku menang nanti"

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun, sebelum memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Live with me for another thousand years.."

.

.

END

...

END yah END pake capslock biar jelas.

Tadinya mau post chap ini seminggu lagi, tapi setelah membaca kolom review beserta kritikan pedas sepedas bon cabe di chat line, akhirnya aku putusan untuk up hari ini.

Jadi ini penjelasannya:

1\. Adakah tulisan END di chap kemarin? Aku hanya nulis thanks for reading, dan biasanya juga nulis begitu. Chap kemarin hanya end of sekuel yang judulnya 'Your Ex', bukan end of this story.

2\. Di akhir chap kemarin Soyeon manggil chanyeol daddy, manggil wanita yang satunya eomma. Tidakkah kalian merasa janggal antara daddy dengan eomma?

3\. Padahal di note kemarin aku udah nulis : "see you on? Hahahaha"

4\. Ya sudah mungkin memang aku yang salah karena sok mau ngetease kalian, walaupun banyak juga kulihat yang paham kalo cerita yg kemarin bukan final chap. Hanya saja tolong jangan ngegas yah, cukup di ff Battle aja yang ngegas.

Well, akhirnya ff ini bener-bener berakhir. Karena dari awal aku udah bilang ini ff ringan maka kuakhiri juga dengan cerita ringan.

Last, sampai bertemu di FF ku yang lain :)


End file.
